Laços do passado
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Uma vez, apenas uma única vez, o relacionamento entre Hermione e Harry foi além da amizade, e graças a isso, eles acabaram se afastando e se distanciando. Mas mesmo tendo seguido caminhos diferentes, algo muito forte ainda os une. Ou melhor alguém.
1. Caminhos distintos

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling.

Sinopse: Uma vez, apenas uma única vez, o relacionamento entre Hermione Granger e Harry Potter foi além da amizade, e graças a isso, eles acabaram se afastando e se distanciando. Mas mesmo tendo seguido caminhos diferentes, algo muito forte ainda os une. Ou melhor, alguém.

Gênero: Drama / Romance

**Laços do passado **

**Capítulo 1 – Caminhos distintos **

**A Toca **

Toda a família Weasley está reunida para comemorar uma ocasião muito especial: o casamento de Harry e Gina.

– Harry, eu estou tão feliz porque finalmente estamos casados! – Gina exclama com um sorriso animado, abraçando o marido enquanto caminham juntos pelo jardim.

– Eu também estou feliz, Gina.Cheguei a pensar que esse dia não ia chegar nunca!

– Mas chegou, Harry, finalmente chegou. E agora nós podemos ter uma vida longa e feliz juntos...

– É claro que sim... Ainda que tenhamos problemas, sei que conseguiremos superar os obstáculos – Harry responde confiante.

– Obstáculos... lembro quando nós dois terminamos na festa de casamento do Rony e da Parvati... – Gina afirma séria – Cheguei a pensar que aquele fosse mesmo o fim... que você ia ficar com outra mulher e me esquecer...

As palavras de Gina parecem despertar algo dentro de Harry.

– Mas o que importa é que nós voltamos e agora está tudo bem, não é? Olha, a sua mãe está nos chamando pra tirar uma foto! – ele exclama rapidamente, para mudar de assunto.

Gina o segue um tanto pensativa, mas logo resolve que é melhor deixar de lado duas preocupações infundadas. Então, toda a família se reúne, posando para a foto: Harry, Gina, Arthur, Molly, Rony, Parvati, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos, Gui e Fleur.

– É muito bom ver todos assim felizes, não é?

– É sim... mas seria bom que a Hermione estivesse aqui também...

Neville e Luna, que também foram convidados para o casamento, comentam ao observar a família Weasley.

– É verdade... Como será que ela está agora?

**Nova York, Estados Unidos**

– _Foi uma boa idéia ter escolhido amarelo para a cor do quarto; além de dar sorte, fica bem tanto pra meninos quanto pra meninas..._ – Hermione pensa enquanto organiza as roupinhas de seu futuro bebê nas gavetas da cômoda – _Estou tão ansiosa pra saber se é menino ou menina! Jack acha que é menino, apesar de não estar tão animado assim, mas eu já esperava por isso devido às circunstâncias... Bem, o que importa é que daqui a poucas semanas eu vou finalmente poder segurar o meu bebê no colo..._ – ela pensa acariciando suavemente sua barriga – _É incrível como a minha vida mudou de repente, deu um giro de 360º em apenas uma noite... _

Flashback 

– _Isso é uma loucura, Harry! Não devíamos estar fazendo isso... _

– _Pode até ser loucura, Mione, mas nós dois queremos e você sabe disso... _

– _É verdade, não posso negar que sempre imaginei como seria ficar com você desse jeito... _

– _Então vamos parar de apenas imaginar e vamos agir, Hermione... _

Fim do Flashback

_E nós ficamos juntos naquela noite, há nove meses atrás, logo depois do casamento do Rony. Harry tinha terminado com a Gina e eu também estava separada do Jack. Foi uma coisa muito estúpida de se fazer, por isso Harry e eu decidimos que era melhor esquecermos o que tinha acontecido entre nós e mantermos isso em segredo. Então, eu voltei com a Jack e ele com a Gina, mas pouco tempo depois eu descobri que estava grávida. Isso me deixou completamente perdida, sem saber o que fazer; pensei em contar ao Harry, mas ele e Gina ficaram noivos, então acabei mudando de idéia. Para minha surpresa, Jack me fez uma proposta de casamento, mesmo sabendo que o filho não era dele; pelo menos naquele momento me pareceu ser uma boa solução e eu aceitei. Depois que nos casamos, nos mudamos pra NY e eu me afastei totalmente do mundo da magia e, é claro, de Harry, Rony e de todos os outros. Se estou fazendo a coisa certa ou não, só o tempo vai dizer _– Hermione aproxima-se do berço, imaginando se tomou a decisão certa ao ocultar de Harry as conseqüências de seu ato impensado – _Eu rezo para que a minha decisão seja a melhor para todos nós, especialmente para o meu bebê... _

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Essa a minha 1ª fic de Harry Potter, pelo menos é a 1ª que eu publico. E aí, o que acharam? Esse capítulo foi só uma introdução, espero reviews, ok? **

**Bjks! **

**Estelar **


	2. Explicações

**Capítulo 2 – Explicações **

**11 anos depois...**

– Mas, mamãe, por favor... eu acho que estou ficando doente...

– Pela última vez, Haley: você vai terminar o seu café e vai para a escola agora mesmo! Fingir-se de doente não vai mais funcionar comigo, mocinha!

– Mas eu não quero ir pra escola, não agüento mais todo mundo ficar pegando no meu pé, dizendo que eu sou estranha, uma aberração!

– Filha, eu sei o quanto isso deve ser difícil pra você, mas você precisa ser mais forte do que tudo isso.

– Eu sei, mãe, eu sei...

– É hora de ir agora, Haley, vamos...

No caminho até a escola, Hermione observa atentamente sua filha Haley: uma alegre garota de onze anos, de cabelos escuros e olhos muito verdes. _É incrível como ela se parece com ele... não só na aparência, mas também no talento para os esportes e nas comidas preferidas... E a cada dia que passa sinto que eles se tornam mais parecidos um com o outro. Bem, mas isso é inevitável, afinal, eles são pai e filha... _

Mais tarde, quando volta do trabalho, Hermione passa para buscar Haley na escola:

– E então, como foi na escola hoje, meu bem?

– Não muito bem, aconteceram umas coisas... – Haley responde de forma evasiva.

– Que coisas?

– O de sempre. Fiz objetos voarem, coisas mudarem de lugar, coisas assim...

– Querida, isso tudo tem uma explicação lógica e eu prometo que você vai entender em breve...

– Mamãe, isso é muito difícil! Não quero mais ser assim, estou cansada de ser diferente!

– Eu sei, meu bem, eu sei. Tenha só mais um pouco de paciência, logo você vai entender tudo... e não vai mais se achar tão diferente assim...

– Você sempre diz isso, mas eu já me cansei, mãe. Cansei de vocên unca me responder nada de verdade!

Quando chegam em casa, Haley vai direto para seu quarto, bastante irritada com a mãe.

– _Desde que Haley nasceu, eu sempre tentei protegê-la, afastando-a do mundo da magia, achando que era o melhor a fazer. Mas eu sempre soube que não poderia fazer isso pra sempre, afinal de contas, ela é uma bruxa, não há como negar isso_ – Hermione pensa ao ver uma coruja aproximar-se voando da janela da cozinha – E agora não é mais uma questão de escolha, eu preciso dizer a verdade a ela... – ela diz em voz alta ao apanhar o envelope trazido pela coruja: uma carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – _Sabia que essa carta chegaria logo, agora que Haley já fez onze anos... Vai ser bom pra ela poder ir para Hogwarts, só espero que ela aceite bem a verdade... principalmente porque isso nos leva diretamente a uma outra verdade: o pai dela. _

– Haley, abra a porta, filha! Precisamos conversar... – Hemrione chama batendo na porta do quarto da filha.

– Eu não quero conversar! – Haley responde zangada.

– Não mesmo? Que pena, porque isso é importante... tem até uma carta pra você... – Hermione diz fingindo afastar-se da porta.

– Uma carta pra mim? De quem é? O que ela diz? – Haley abre a porta do quarto, agora muito interessada.

– Calma, primeiro temos que conversar sobre alguns assuntos muito importantes, depois eu lhe entregarei a carta, está bem?

– Tá bem, mãe.

Hermione entra no quarto e senta-se na cama de Haley, fazendo sinal para que sua filha faça o mesmo.

– Filha, a primeira coisa que eu quero lhe explicar é o porquê de você fazer essas "coisas estranhas", como você mesma diz, e a razão de você se achar diferente das outras pessoas – Hermione diz encarando a filha seriamente.

– Não é uma coisa ruim, é? – Haley pergunta, um pouco assustada.

– Não, Haley, não é – Hermione responde com um sorriso - A verdade é que tudo isso é... magia.

– Magia?

– Isso mesmo. Você é uma bruxa, Haley. Aliás, eu também sou.

– O quê? Você tá brincando, não é, mãe?

– Não, querida. É a mais pura verdade.

Hermione explica a Haley sobre o mundo da magia, que ela também havia nascido trouxa e que tinha estudado em Hogwarts.

– Mas desde antes de você nascer, eu me afastei do mundo mágico, por isso você cresceu como trouxa...

– Trouxa?

– Os não.bruxos são chamados de "trouxas".

– Ah... certo.

Haley fica um pouco chocada depois de ouvir a verdade de sua mãe, mas acaba aceitando sem problemas.

– Mas então, já que você é uma bruxa, pode fazer algum feitiço aqui, agora?

– Bom, já faz muito tempo que eu não uso magia, mas... acho que posso tentar alguma coisa simples...

Hermione se levanta e vai até seu quarto, enquanto Haley espera pacientemente. Minutos depois, ela retorna com sua varinha. Com um leve aceno ela faz as roupas de Haley, que estavam sobre a cama, se dobrarem e entrarem no armário, fechando as portas em seguida.

– Puxa vida, isso foi incrível, mamãe! – Haley exclama impressionada – Posso ter uma dessas? – ela pergunta indicando a varinha de sua mãe.

– É claro que pode. E você vai aprender muitos outros feitiços em Hogwarts – Hermione responde entregando-lhe a carta com o timbre da escola.

Haley recebe a carta, abre-a e lê o seu conteúdo com extremo interesse.

– Isso tudo é tão... fantástico! – ela exclama ao terminar de ler a carta – Quer dizer que eu vou pra mesma escola onde você estudou?

– Vai sim, meu bem. Vai ser muito bom pra você, desenvolver suas habilidades, estar com ouros bruxos da sua idade...

– Mamãe... e o meu pai? Meu pai de verdade... ele também é um bruxo? – a garota pergunta encarando a mãe seriamente.

– Filha... desde que Jack e eu nos divorciamos há 3 anos, você sabe que ele não era o seu pai biológico. Eu lhe contei que me casei com ele alguns meses antes de você nascer, não foi?

– Foi sim. Mas na verdade acho que eu sempre soube, ele nunca pareceu se importar muito comigo...

– Eu sei, querida, e sinto muito por isso. Bem, desde então você tem me questionado a respeito do seu pai verdadeiro...

– Mas você nunca me disse nada...

– É, até esse momento. Mas agora que você vai para Hogwats, precisa saber quem ele é. Talvez escute falar dele quando estiver lá.

– Então ele é mesmo um bruxo?

– É sim, é um grande bruxo... e muito famoso no mundo mágico.

– Sério? E qual é o nome dele? Onde ele está?

– O nome dele é **Harry...** **Harry Potter**. Mas eu não sei onde ele está agora, não o vejo desde antes de você nascer...

– Quer dizer que... ele não sabe que eu existo?

– Não, ele não sabe. O que houve entre nós foi um grande engano, e combinamos não mencionar nada disso novamente.

– Então eu fui um erro na sua vida?

– Não, Haley, é claro que não! Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Não poderia imaginar a minha vida sem você...

– Você acha que ele ia querer saber de mim se soubesse que eu existo? – Haley pergunta num tom de voz um tanto triste.

– Eu não sei, filha. Como eu já disse, não o vejo há muito tempo, não sei o quanto as coisas podem ter mudado pra ele...

As duas permanecem em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que Haley retoma o aasunto:

– Mamãe... você tem alguma foto do meu pai? É que eu queria saber como ele é...

– Tenho sim, querida.

Hermione vai até seu quarto, seguida por Haley.

– Essa foto foi tirada no dia do casamento do Rony, um grande amigo meu e do seu pai – Hermione diz tirando a foto da gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e entregando a Haley – Foi a última vez que nós nos vimos...

Haley fica surpresa ao ver as pessoas na foto se mexendo.

– É uma foto mágica – Hermione informa diante da expressão de espanto da filha – O seu pai é esse que está no meio...

Haley observa a foto com atenção e vê Harry Potter acenando sorridente para ela.

– Você se parece muito mais com ele do que comigo – Hermione comenta enquanto Haley observa seu pai fixamente – Principalmente os olhos...

– Ele parece ser legal, não é?

– Ele é; bom, pelo menos costumava ser...

– Será que muita gente conhece ele em Hogwarts?

– Certamente, ele sempre foi um bruxo muito famoso...

Hermione observa Haley admirar a foto silenciosamente e se pergunta se tomou a decisão certa em contar a verdade a ela.

– Haley... você gostaria de conhecer o seu pai? – ela pergunta um pouco apreensiva.

– Eu não sei, mamãe... será que eu ia gostar dele? E será que ele ia gostar de mim?

Hermione encara a filha por um momento e depois responde com um sorriso:

– Eu tenho certeza que sim, filha. Sei que vocês se entenderiam muito bem se pudessem se conhecer... Escute, Haley... eu sinto muito que tenha sido desse jeito, mas ele seguiu com a vida dele e eu segui com a minha. Achei que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa ao não procurá-lo e contar a ela sobre você, mas agora vejo que foi um erro, você tem o direito de conhecer o seu pai, talvez... talvez eu deva procurá-lo e tentar esclarecer as coisas... – Hermione diz um tanto nervosa.

– É, talvez... – Haley responde pensativa.

– Bem, então é isso: você vai para Hogwarts quando as aulas começarem e enquanto isso eu vou procurar o seu pai e tentar falar com ele – Hermione afirma decidida.

– Vai mesmo? E quando encontrar ele você me avisa, mamãe? – Haley pergunta ansiosa.

– É claro que aviso, meu bem. Eu lhe mando uma coruja! – Hermione exclama animada e sorri divertida com a expressão surpresa de Haley – Tinha esquecido de mencionar as corujas...

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! O capítulo 2 demorou um pouquinho, mas espero estejam gostando da fic. Obrigada a Ryoko Granger e Daniela Alex pelas reviews! **

**Ryoko Granger: Oi! Fiquei super feliz com a sua review, é bom saber que você gostou do 1º capítulo. Pelo capítulo 2 já deve ter dado pra perceber mais ou menos o rumo que a estória vai tomar, espero que você continue acompanhando e comentando! Beijinhos! **

**Daniela Alex: Oi! Obrigada pela review! Que bom que vc já está adorando a fic, **

**Bjks! **

**Estelar **


	3. Destino

**Capítulo 3 – Destino **

– Nossa, então essa é a Estação de King's Cross?

– É sim, é daqui que sai o Expresso de Hogwarts.

– Puxa vida, mas que trem enorme!

– Espere até ver o castelo de Hogwarts, vai ficar realmente impressionada! Bem, Hayley, é hora de ir. Eu quero que você se cuide, seja uma boa menina - Hermione despede-se da filha com um caloroso abraço – A mamãe te ama muito, querida...

– Eu também te amo... Eu vou ficar bem, mamãe, não se preocupe.

– Eu sei que vai. Escreva assim que puder, está bem?

– Tá bem. Também vou esperar cartas suas... quando tiver alguma novidade...

– É claro que sim, filha. Será como nós combinamos...

Já a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts, Hayley pensa no quanto sua vida está mudando depressa.

– _Essa história de magia é mesmo incrível! Quando a minha mãe me levou ao Beco Diagonal pra comprar coisas pra escola, eu achei tudo tão fantástico! É o máximo ter uma varinha mágica e poder fazer feitiços com ela! Mal posso esperar pra chegar na escola! Em que casa será que eu vou ficar? Será em Grifinória, como a minha mãe e o meu pai? Será que alguém em Hogwarts conhece o meu pai? Mamãe me contou como ele foi o herói que venceu o Lorde das Trevas... Engraçado, a minha mãe me contou muitas coisas sobre o meu pai, mas tem uma coisa que ela não falou: será que ela ainda gosta dele? _

Depois de deixar o trem e atravessar o lago nos barcos, os alunos do 1º ano são convidados a entrar no Salão Principal para a cerimônia de seleção. Hayley fica maravilhada com a suntuosidade e imponência do castelo de Hogwarts e espera ansiosa sua vez de ser selecionada:

– Grifinória! – a voz ressonante do Chapéu Seletor ecoa pelo salão, seguida pelos fortes aplausos da mesa da Grifinória.

Hayley caminha animada e toma seu lugar à mesa da Grifinória, agora sua Casa em Hogwarts. Após a cerimônia de seleção, a Profª McGonagall, agora diretora de Hogwarts, faz seu tradicional discurso de boas-vindas e Hayley corre os olhos pelo Salão Principal, impressionada com a quantidade de alunos ali presentes, com o incrível teto encantado e mais pela comida que surge magicamente nos pratos, convidando todos para um apetitoso banquete. Durante a sobremesa, ela "ataca" a torta de caramelo com muito entusiasmo, afinal essa é de longe sua sobremesa favorita. Não há como negar que ela é mesmo uma Potter...

Depois do jantar, Hayley e os demais alunos do 1º ano são conduzidos à torre da Grifinória e à Sala Comunal. Já no dormitório feminino, ela conhece suas colegas de quarto: Zoey, Amy, Samantha e Roxanne.

– Não é ótimo a gente ter ficado na Grifinória?

– É sim, é a melhor casa de todas! Toda a família do meu pai estudou aqui...

– É mesmo? – Hayley pergunta para Samantha, a garota de longos cabelos ruivos.

– É, e eu tinha certeza de que ia ficar aqui também! E você?

– Eu? Bom, a minha mãe foi da Grifinória, então... eu também achei que ia ficar nessa Casa – Hayley responde um pouco insegura.

Passado algum tempo, as cinco garotas vão dormir, ansiosas pelo dia seguinte. Pela manhã, depois do café, os alunos recebem seus horários e Hayley segue animada para sua primeira aula do dia: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Depois de chegar na sala e ocupar seu lugar, ela retira seu material da mochila e abre o livro de DCTA, que tinha achado bastante interessante e inclusive já havia lido vários capítulos antes mesmo das aulas começarem; claro, não apenas este livro, mas também os demais. Também não há como negar que ela é uma Granger...

Hayley observa à sua volta seus colegas se acomodarem em seus lugares, até que escuta o som da porta se fechando e a voz forte do professor preencher a sala:

– Bom dia a todos! – ele cumprimenta a turma, posicionando-se à frente da escrivaninha – Sou o Prof. Potter, sejam bem vindos à Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas...

Hayley entra em choque nesse exato momento. Ela não escuta mais nada do que é dito, sua mente trabalha rapidamente, tentando processar a situação. _Potter... Harry Potter... é ele, só pode ser, mas... isso é inacreditável! O professor de DCTA é... o meu pai?_ Ela logo percebe que suas suspeitas estão corretas, não há dúvidas de que o homem alto, de aspecto jovial, rebeldes cabelos escuros e olhos verde-esmeralda na sua frente era o mesmo que ela vira na foto-bruxa que sua mãe lhe mostrara dias atrás. É verdade que agora ele estava 12 anos mais velho, mas sua aparência não havia mudado muito; na verdade ele parecia até bem mais bonito agora...

No decorrer da aula, Hayley não pára de observar Harry Potter, imaginando se deve ou não contar a verdade a ele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos mais de uma vez, em que o Prof. Potter fez perguntas à turma e ela ergueu a mão para respondê-las corretamente todas as vezes. No final da aula, depois da turma ter sido dispensada, Hayley guarda seu material na mochila, ainda debatendo-se com a dúvida de ir ou não falar com Harry.

Quando decide adiar esse momento e já caminha para a porta da sala, ela escuta o professor chamá-la:

– Srta.Granger, pode vir até aqui um minuto?

– Sim, Prof. Potter? – ela pergunta aproximando-se da mesa.

– Eu não pude deixar de notar o seu sobrenome, srta. Granger... Por acaso a senhorita tem algum parentesco com Hermione Granger?

– Tenho sim, senhor. Sou filha dela – Hayley responde ansiosa, contendo-se para não acrescentar "_e sua também_" à resposta.

– É mesmo? Bem, pra falar a verdade eu imaginei que seria isso quando você foi a única a responder às minhas perguntas na aula... – Harry responde com um leve sorriso – Igualzinha à sua mãe...

Hayley retribui o sorriso, sentindo-se menos nervosa por estar diante de Harry Potter.

– Nós fomos grandes amigos durante muito tempo, mas eu não a vejo há uns... 12 anos mais ou menos...

– É, eu sei; a minha mãe me falou sobre o senhor...

– Ela falou? É bom saber... E como ela está?

– Está bem... realmente bem...

– Que bom... eu gostaria muito de revê-la...

– Acho que ela também gostaria...

Faz-se silêncio por alguns segundos e então Harry retoma a conversa:

– E o seu pai? Ele também é bruxo?

Hayley não responde imediatamente. A dúvida sobre dizer ou não a verdade a Harry a deixa confusa, mas ela acaba escolhendo ocultar a verdade por enquanto:

– Não, na verdade não... bem, é que a minha mãe já se divorciou há uns 3 anos e agora somos só ela e eu... – ela responde um tanto insegura.

– Entendo... então, seja bem vinda à Grifinória, srta.Granger! É um prazer conhecê-la – Harry diz com um largo sorriso, estendendo a mão para a garota.

– Obrigada, sr. Potter. Também é um prazer conhecer o senhor – Hayley responde animada, apertando a mão de Harry – Até a próxima aula! – ela se despede pegando sua mochila.

– Até lá! – Harry responde também recolhendo seu material sobre a mesa.

Quando Hayley deixa a sala, Hatty permanece ali, perdido em seus pensamentos. _O destino nos surpreende quando a gente menos espera... quem diria que a Hermione tinha uma filha e que ela ia ser minha aluna? Engraçado, eu senti uma sensação bem familiar quando falei com ela agora há pouco... é como se já nos conhecêssemos... É claro que isso não é possível, mas não posso negar que senti um carinho inexplicável e repentino por aquela garotinha... Talvez seja por ela ser filha da Hermione... eu não a vejo há tanto tempo e sinto imensamente a falta dela... Não sei, talvez exista outra razão para eu ter me sentido assim com a Hayley, mas não consigo imaginar qual seja... _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Enquanto se dirige para sua próxima aula, Hayley reflete a respeito do breve encontro com seu pai. _Gostei muito de conhecer o meu pai, ele parece ser um cara legal... Quando ele perguntou sobre o meu pai, tive vontade de contar a verdade pra ele, mas fiquei com medo, sei lá, e se ele não gostasse de saber? Acho melhor falar com a mamãe primeiro e ver o que ela acha. Nossa, imagino o que ela vai dizer quando souber que o meu pai é o meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! _

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Espero que estejam gostando da estória, vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. Obrigada a Prick e Murilo Black pelas reviews! **

**Bjks! **

**Estelar **


	4. Aproximação

**Capítulo 4 – Aproximação **

_"Oi, mamãe! Como você está? Eu estou bem, os meus primeiros dias aqui em Hogwarts tem sido muito bons. Fui selecionada pra Grifinória, como você já imaginava... As minhas colegas de quarto são bem legais, ainda bem! Principalmente a Samantha, estamos ficando boas amigas. Semana que vem vão ter os testes par equipe de quadribol e eu acho que vou tentar, ia ser o máximo se eu conseguisse entrar na equipe! Sobre as aulas, algumas têm sido difíceis, outras nem tanto. Mas o que eu mais gostei desde que cheguei aqui foi de ter conhecido o meu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... adivinha quem é ele: Harry Potter! Ele mesmo, o meu pai! Ele é bem legal, acho que vou gostar muito dele... No final da primeira aula ele me chamou pra conversar e me perguntou de você, disse que queria muito te ver de novo... e também que eu era igualzinha a você nas aulas! Ele foi muito gentil comigo, mas eu não disse nada pra ele, nem quando ele me perguntou sobre o meu pai; fiquei com medo de que ele não gostasse de saber da verdade, achei melhor contar pra você antes... Me escreva logo! Estou com saudade. Beijos! Hayley"_

Hermione relê a carta várias vezes, sem acreditar na coincidência que está acontecendo. _O Harry é professor da Hayley... quem diria que isso poderia acontecer... Isso só prova que não se pode fugir do destino. Mas acho que é muito bom que eles agora estejam próximos um do outro, é uma boa oportunidade pra se conhecerem melhor. Além disso, já é hora de acabar com os segredos. Vou escrever para Hayley e avisá-la que vou falar pessoalmente com o Harry e esclarecer tudo logo que for possível. _

* * *

– Os testes pra equipe de quadribol são daqui a 2 dias, você já se inscreveu?

– Já sim, vou tentar o teste pra artilheira, e você?

– Apanhadora. Eu sei que é uma posição difícil, mas vou tentar assim mesmo...

Hayley e Samantha conversam sobre a equipe de quadribol, a caminho da aula de Poções quando se detém ao avistar dois de seus professores aparentemente discutindo.

– Já chega, Gina! Eu já estou cansado de discutir com você sempre pelo mesmo motivo!

– Eu não tenho culpa se você está sempre me dando razões pra desconfiar de você!

– Você está paranóica! O seu ciúme está te consumindo, Gina, e isso está destruindo o nosso casamento mais do que qualquer outra coisa...

As garotas observam à certa distância o final da discussão entre Harry e Gina à porta da masmorra, e em seguida vêem Harry se afastar irritado, enquanto Gina entra na sala furiosa, batendo a porta com força.

– Puxa vida, e eu que pensei que pelo menos na escola eles iam parar de brigar... – Samantha comenta após um longo suspiro.

– Por que está dizendo isso? – Hayley pergunta sem entender.

– É que a minha tia Gina e o Profº Potter estão sempre brigando, ela vive pegando no pé dele porque é muito ciumenta; papai diz que é um milagre que eles ainda estejam casados...

– Ah, entendi... Escuta, Sam... a sua tia e o Profº Potter têm filhos?

– Não, eles não têm. Por quê?

– Por nada, só curiosidade...

Hayley segue com Samantha para a aula de Poções e logo percebe que a Profª Weasley está de muito mau humor. Hayley não consegue deixar de refletir sobre o fato de seu pai ter uma outra família, ainda que seu casamento não esteja bem e que ele não tenha filhos, pelo menos não que ele saiba, não muda o fato dele ter seguido com a própria vida. Então ela se pergunta: _"Será que na vida dele ainda tem espaço pra mim?" _

* * *

Mais tarde, no intervalo entre as aulas depois do almoço, Hayley está sentada sozinha no pátio, entretida com a leitura de um livro sobre técnicas de quadribol que havia pego na biblioteca.

– Interessada em quadribol, srta.Granger?

– Ah, olá, sr.Potter! – ela ergue os olhos do livro e se alegra ao ver Harry parado ao seu lado, exibindo um sorriso – Sim, eu vou fazer o teste pra equipe da Grifinória.

– É mesmo? Pra que posição? – ele pergunta sentando-se no banco ao lado dela.

– Apanhadora.

– Verdade? Sabe, quando eu jogava quadribol fui o apanhador da Grifinória durante vários anos...

– Eu sei, a mamãe me contou... ela disse que o senhor sempre colocava o quadribol antes dos estudos... – Hayley comenta em um tom divertido.

– Ah, a sua mãe nunca entendeu nada de quadribol mesmo!

Hayley dá risada da resposta defensiva de Harry.

– O senhor era bom quando jogava de apanhador?

– Bom, nós sempre conseguimos ser campeões, então... eu acho que sim. Quando vão ser os testes?

– Depois de amanhã. Vai haver testes pra equipe quase toda!

– Isso é uma coisa boa, a equipe da Grifinória está mesmo precisando ser renovada, não ganhamos a taça já faz uns 3 anos...

– É sério? Puxa vida...

– Espero que consigam montar uma boa equipe esse ano... e também que você esteja nela!

– Eu também espero! Engraçado, antes de vir pra cá eu nem sabia que existia quadribol, mas acho que deve ser bem divertido...

– Ah, é sim, é o máximo! – Harry exclama com entusiasmo – Eu também só comecei a jogar quando vim pra Hogwarts.

– É verdade que o senhor foi o apanhador mais jovem da história de Hogwarts?

– Nossa, você é mesmo uma garota bem informada, hein? – ele observa Hayley sorrir levemente – É, eu fui sim, foi a Profª McGonagall quem me indicou como apanhador da equipe, depois da minha primeira aula de vôo...

– Sério?

– É, e na hora eu achei que ia ganhar uma detenção, mas acabei entrando pro time!

– Por quê? O senhor se metia em muitas confusões quando estava na escola?

– Não, nem tanto... quer dizer, de vez em quando, eu acho... – Harry responde um tanto atrapalhado – Mas todo mundo se mete em confusões às vezes, não é? Não que isso seja certo, é claro que não, isso é totalmente errado! – ele acrescenta depressa, com exagerada seriedade.

– Está bem, sr.Potter, não se preocupe, eu acredito no que está dizendo – Hayley afirma com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

Quando o sinal toca, Harry se levanta e se despede de Hayley:

– Bem, até depois, Hayley. Boa sorte no teste!

– Obrigada! O senhor vai poder ir assistir? – ela pergunta esperançosa.

– Se eu não tiver nenhuma aula na hora, é claro que vou! Se não puder ir, pelo menos posso ver da janela, certo?

– Certo. Até depois, sr. Potter – ela também se levanta do banco e acena alegremente para Harry, que acena de volta, dirigindo-se à entrada do castelo.

– _Então ele prefere passar o intervalo inteiro conversando com aquela pirralha a ficar comigo?_ – Gina observa à distância Harry despedir-se de Hayley no pátio – _O que ele está pensando? Se acha que pode brincar comigo está muito enganado..._ – ela pensa irritada por estar sendo ignorada por Harry – _Quem é aquela menina? E por que razão o Harry está dando tanta atenção a ela? Ele nunca foi assim com nenhum aluno antes... o que ela tem de especial? _

No correio-coruja da manhã seguinte, Hayley recebe uma carta de sua mãe, dizendo-lhe que vai falar pessoalmente com seu pai assim que for possível, para explicar tudo a ele. Após ler a carta, ela reflete por alguns momentos. _Vai ser ótimo se a mamãe puder resolver as coisas com o sr. Potter, mas por outro lado... eu não queria que ele tivesse que gostar de mim só por obrigação quando souber que é o meu pai... eu quero que ele goste de mim independente disso, do mesmo jeito que eu já gosto dele... Além disso, se a mamãe disser a verdade agora, ele vai ter muitos problemas com a esposa dele. Ah, puxa vida, e eu que pensava que a minha mãe e o meu pai pudessem ficar juntos de verdade algum dia... _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Hermione recebe a nova carta de Hayley, fica em dúvida se deve ou não acatar seu pedido de deixar as coisas como estão por mais algum tempo.

– _Ainda não sei se é uma boa idéia, mas acho que Hayley tem o direito de escolher o que acha que é melhor pra ela nesse momento, afinal de contas, fui eu quem decidiu como seria a vida dela até agora, e receio não ter feito a escolha certa..._

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Oi gente! É muito bom saber que estão gostando da estória, a fic tá só na metade, muita coisa ainda vai rolar! Ah, e se quiserem podem dar uma passadinha na minha outra fic "Sexta-feira muito louca", ok?

Pra quem deixou review:

**Murilo Black:** Oi! Obrigada pela review! Com certeza eu não vou parar de escrever! Todo mundo quer o Harry e a Hermione juntos, mas será que a Gina vai deixar isso acontecer numa boa? Continue acompanhando! Bjs!

**Jessy: **Oi! Que bom que vc está curtindo a fic! O Harry é mesmo desligado mesmo, né? Mas assim as coisas ficam mais interessantes... Obrigada pela review! Continue acompanhando a fic! Bjs!

**Amanda: **Oi! Valeu pela review, e não se preocupe, prometo que não vou deixar a fic inacabada! Continue comentando! Bjs!

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar**


	5. Ressentimentos

**Capítulo 5 – Ressentimentos **

Harry está deixando sua sala de aula no final da tarde de sexta-feira, quando escuta alguém chamá-lo. Ele se vira e vê Hayley vir correndo ao seu encontro.

– Eu consegui, sr. Potter! Eu entrei, sou a nova apanhadora da Grifinória! – ela informa animada, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Verdade? Isso é ótimo! Parabéns, Hayley! – ele a cumprimenta com alegria e fica surpreso quando ela inesperadamente o abraça. Ele retribui o abraço, sentindo-se ser tomado por uma emoção inexplicável.

_Eu não entendo por que me sinto assim com a Hayley, é como se um sentimento totalmente novo e diferente tomasse conta de mim; é sem dúvida uma sensação muito agradável, seja qual for o motivo, me faz sentir muito bem... _

_É muito bom poder abraçar o papai... mesmo que eu só tenha conhecido ele agora, senti muita falta disso... _

– Isso é demais, eu mal posso esperar pelo primeiro jogo! – ela diz finalmente soltando-se do abraço de Harry.

– Meus parabéns de novo, Hayley. Eu não vou perder o seu primeiro jogo por nada! – Harry exclama animado, fazendo Hayley dar um sorriso ainda maior – Mas agora eu preciso ir, até depois, princesinha – ele se despede enquanto apanha a mochila de Hayley do chão e devolve a ela.

– Até logo, sr. Potter – ela recebe a mochila e dá um beijo no rosto de Harry antes de correr alegre pelo corredor.

Ele a observa se afastar e toca o lugar do beijo de Hayley em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. _Ela é mesmo especial..._ – ele pensa enquanto caminha distraidamente pelo corredor, até que escuta a voz de Gina às suas costas.

– Querido... será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Vá em frente – ele responde com certa indiferença.

– Quem é aquela menina que estava com você agora há pouco?

– Hayley Granger, aluna do 1º ano.

– Granger? Então ela é...

– Filha da Hermione.

– É mesmo? Pensando bem, agora me lembro de tê-la visto na aula de Poções... – Gina responde refletindo um pouco – É por isso que você a trata diferente dos demais?

– Eu não a trato diferente dos outros, não sei do que você está falando.

– Você nunca foi assim tão... carinhoso com nenhum outro aluno antes. Por que com essa garota é diferente?

– Não tem nada de diferente, é só que... ela desperta em mim um sentimento de proteção, alguma coisa... terna... eu não sei explicar muito bem.

Gina escuta atentamente as palavras de Harry e em seguida volta a interrogá-lo.

– Isso é interessante... Será que você e sente assim porque se lembra da sua relação com a mãe dela? – ela pergunta incisivamente.

– Eu não vejo Hermione há muito tempo e é natural que a presença da Hayley me faça pensar nela – Harry responde com aparente tranqüilidade.

– Então você admite que tem pensado nela!

– Olhe aqui, Gina, pode parar com as suas insinuações! – Harry responde impaciente, subindo um lance de escadas para o próximo andar.

– _Insinuações, é?_ – Gina pensa com ironia – _Como se eu não lembrasse muito bem do passado... _

Flashback: 

_Onde será que o Harry se meteu? Preciso tanto falar com ele... foi um erro termos terminado tudo assim, não era pra tanto, foi só mais uma briga boba... Sei que podemos nos entender de novo se nós... _

– _Harry... isso foi... incrível, perfeito, mas não podemos continuar... _

– _Eu sei, não deveríamos ter deixado acontecer e sei que não deve se repetir, mas foi mesmo... fantástico... Nunca vou esquecer essa noite, Mione... _

– _Eu também não vou esquecer; essa noite foi muito especial... _

– _Por que foi só uma vez? _

– _Não, porque foi com você... _

_Não, eu não posso acreditar no que estou vendo! Ele não pode estar com ela! _

Fim do Flashback: 

_E eu os vi lá, juntos, beijando-se apaixonadamente como se suas vidas dependessem daquele beijo. Isso aconteceu na noite do casamento do Rony; depois disso, Hermione simplesmente sumiu das nossas vidas, o que foi um verdadeiro alívio pra mim. Harry nunca mencionou seu "caso" com ela e eu decidi fingir que não sabia de nada. Se foi só uma vez ou não eu não sei, mas o que me preocupa é que ele nunca mais foi o mesmo depois disso. E se a verdade é que ele nunca a esqueceu, como eu o ouvi dizer naquele dia? E se ele ainda pensa nela? Essa dúvida tem me atormentado dia após dia; todo o meu ciúme, a minha desconfiança, tudo provém dela: Hermione Granger. Não suporto a idéia de Harry ter se envolvido com ela e ainda mais por isso ter significado tanto pra ele. Eu a odeio por isso... _

* * *

Na próxima aula de Poções dos alunos do 1º ano da Grifinória e Sonserina, Gina entra nas masmorras com seu mau humor de costume; ela localiza Hayley sentada quase no centro da sala, junto a Samantha, a filha de Rony. No instante em que põe os olhos na garota, automaticamente se lembra de Hermione e sente novamente seu rancor afluir. Durante a aula, Hayley mais uma vez se sobressai, demonstrando boa habilidade no preparo da poção determinada por Gina.

– _Mas que pirralha! É a pequena Srta. Perfeição, sempre se achando, igualzinha à mãe..._ – Gina pensa furiosa ao passar por Hayley o observar de perto seu caldeirão.

Em silêncio, ela continua a verificar o progresso dos alunos e, ao passar pela segunda vez próximo a Hayley e Samantha, percebe que as duas estão distraídas e aproveita para deixar cair "sem querer" um pouco de sangue de salamandra na poção, que começa imediatamente a a borbulhar, apresentando uma coloração arroxeada, bem diferente do azul claro anterior.

– Srta. Granger, será que pode me explicar que desastre é esse em seu caldeirão? – ela questiona com desdém.

– Eu não sei, Profª. Weasley. A poção estava ótima até um segundo atrás – Hayley responde prontamente, tendo consciência de ter acabado de ver a professora acrescentar algo em seu caldeirão.

– Ótima não é a palavra que eu usaria para classificar a sua poção, srta. Granger. Deplorável seria uma expressão mais adequada – Gina acrescenta com prazer – É isso que acontece quando não presta atenção e não segue as instruções corretamente...

– Eu segui as instruções corretamente; não tenho culpa se a senhora pôs mais ingredientes de propósito pra estragar a minha poção! – Hayley replica irritada.

– O quê? Como você se atreve a me acusar dessa maneira? – Gina pergunta um tanto surpresa por Hayley tê-la descoberto – Detenção para você, srta. Granger e 20 pontos a menos para Grifinória!

– Mas isso não é justo! Eu estou dizendo a verdade, foi a senhora que...

– Já chega, vá agora mesmo ver o diretor da sua Casa – Gina ordena com autoridade, abrindo a porta da masmorra e esperando Hayley sair que, contrariada, pega sua mochila e deixa a sala sob os olhares curiosos dos colegas.

* * *

– Pode entrar – Harry responde as ouvir as batidas na porta de sua sala.

– Boa tarde, sr.Potter

Ele ergue os olhos surpreso por ver Hayley em sua sala.

– Boa tarde, Hayley. Sente-se – ele responde indicando a cadeira à frente da escrivaninha.

Hayley obedece, mas permanece em silêncio.

– E então, o que aconteceu para você ter vindo até aqui? – Harry pergunta num tom de voz sério, porém calmo.

– A Profª. Weasley me mandou vir ver o senhor – Hayley responde olhando os próprios joelhos.

– Por que motivo?

– Porque eu reclamei por ela estar sendo injusta...

Hayley conta tudo o que aconteceu na aula de Poções, como viu Gina prejudicar sua poção e acabou recendo uma detenção por reclamar, enquanto Harry escuta atentamente.

– ... e além de tudo ela ainda tirou 20 pontos da Grifinória! – ela completa exasperada.

– Hayley... discutir com um professor, ainda que você esteja com a razão, não é uma atitude muito sábia – Harry explica pacientemente – Mesmo que a Profª. Weasley tenha realmente tido a intenção de prejudicar você, não há como provar isso, há?

– Mas eu vi, sr. Potter! Vi quando ela colocou alguma coisa no meu caldeirão! – Hayley protesta indignada.

– Mas é a sua apalavra contra a dela, Hayley. E infelizmente, a palavra de um aluno, sobretudo do 1º ano, não vale tanto assim.

– Isso é muito injusto...

– É verdade, mas uma das coisas que eu aprendi quando era aluno foi que se um professor resolve tentar prejudicar você, enfrentá-lo diretamente só vai lhe trazer mais encrencas. E por falar nisso, lembra o que eu lhe disse outro dia sobre não se meter em problemas? – Harry pergunta encarando Hayley seriamente.

– Ah... eu lembro sim, sr. Potter – ela responde um pouco sem jeito – Vou tentar ser mais controlada e não discutir com os professores.

– Ótimo. É bom ouvir isso.

– Mas será que não tem um jeito de eu não precisar cumprir a detenção? – ela pergunta com uma pontinha de esperança.

– Não, não tem jeito. Você vai ter que cumprir a detenção que a sua professora determinou.

– E se ela me mandar, sei lá, limpar todos os caldeirões sem magia, ou algo assim?

– Poderia ser bem pior, acredite... – Harry responde sobriamente, lembrando sem querer das detenções com Dolores Umbridge em seu 5º ano – E se serve de consolo, Hayley, eu acredito que você esteja dizendo a verdade – ele acrescenta sorrindo levemente.

– Obrigada, sr. Potter. Isso é muito importante pra mim...

– Muito bem, agora você precisa ir, deve ter aula agora e eu também – ele diz ficando de pé.

– Está bem, até depois, sr. Potter – Hayley responde fazendo o mesmo.

– Comporte-se bem, srta. Granger.

– Sim, senhor, eu vou me comportar.

Depois que Hayley sai da sala e dirige-se para sua próxima aula, Harry também se encaminha para a aula de DCAT do 3º ano da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Enquanto caminha pelos corredores, ele reflete a respeito do comportamento de Gina.

– _Eu realmente acredito no que Hayley me contou, mas por que razão Gina iria querer prejudicá-la? É claro que eu mesmo já sofri com perseguições e sei bem como é isso... Mas por que a Gina perseguiria Hayley? Talvez... ela esteja transferindo toda a antipatia que sente pela Hermione para a Hayley ... É, é possível que seja isso sim. Típico... como se a menina tivesse culpa da raiva infundada da Gina pela mãe dela... mas, pensando bem, não é uma raiva tão infundada assim, até teria razão de ser..._ – Harry reconsidera ao lembrar de sua breve relação com Hermione – _Mas isso é algo que ficou no passado, não há razão pra pensar nisso agora. Ah, até parece!_ – ele pensa reprovando a si mesmo – _Como se eu não pensasse nela todos os dias desde que ficamos juntos aquela noite... Eu vivo dizendo que a Gina está imaginando coisas e tudo o mais, mas a verdade é que talvez ela não esteja tão paranóica assim... _

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, povo! Até parece que a Gina "encarnou" o Snape nesse capítulo, não foi? rsrs Espero que continuem lendo e comentando! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Pra quem deixou review: **

**Murilo Black: Ah, toda estória precisa de um pouco de suspense, né? Se não perde a graça... Valeu pela review e sobre a outra fic, não tem nada a ver com o filme não, é só o título mesmo, tá? Bjs**

**Amanda: Oi! O capítulo ficou um pouquinho curto mesmo, mas os próximos são maiores, prometo! Eu tô adorando fazer da Gina uma vilã psicótica, que bom que vc tá curtindo! E o Harry meio "cego" tb faz a trama ficar mais interessante, né? Obrigada pela review! Bjs **

**Amanda Campos: Bom saber que vc tá curtindo a fic! Continua acompanahndo que ainda vai rolar muita coisa! Valeu pela review! Bjs**

**Bjks! **

**Estelar **


	6. Acidentes

**Capítulo 6 – Acidentes **

Os dias se passaram rapidamente em Hogwarts e quando menos se esperou, um novembro frio e ventoso havia chegado. Harry e Hayley continuam a se entender e a ficar cada vez mais próximos um do outro, embora ele ainda não tenha a menor idéia de que ela é na verdade sua filha; Gina, por outro lado, se mantém sempre em alerta, observando a garota de perto e descontando nela toda a raiva e e frustração que sente por Hermione, dando-lhe detenções e deveres extras sempre que possível, ainda que sem motivo. No entanto, o que mais incomoda Gina é o modo como Harry trata Hayley. Dessa vez em particular, ela impôs à menina uma detenção propositadamente no mesmo horário de seu treino de quadribol, o que deixou Hayley em completa revolta, mas mesmo com todas as suas súplicas, Gina não voltou atrás no castigo. Realmente lhe dá muito prazer dificultar avida da filha de Hermione...

Hayley deixa a sala de Gina muito depois da hora do jantar, na noite de terça-feira, bastante chateada por ter perdido o treino, principalmente estando tão perto do 1º jogo da temporada. Ela caminha apressada de volta á Torre da Grifinória, quando o zelador a intercepta.

– A essa hora todos os alunos do 1º ano já deviam estar em seus dormitórios, você não deveria estar aqui.

– Eu sei, é que eu estava...

– Suas desculpas não me interessam, só vai arranjar mais problemas.

– Mas, eu...

– Algum problema, sr. Griplin? (N/A: Filch finalmente se aposentou; já era hora, é?)

– Ah, professor Potter, esta aluna está infringindo o regulamento, circulando nos corredores a essa hora da noite sem permissão.

– Obrigado, sr. Griplin, não se preocupe, eu cuido disso. Venha comigo, Hayley.

Quando já estão fora do alcance do zelador, Harry questiona Hayley sobre o que estava fazendo fora da cama.

– Eu estava cumprindo detenção com a Profª Weasley.

– Até agora?

– É, ela só me deu permissão pra sair agora.

– E o que houve dessa vez?

– O de sempre, ela continua me perseguindo; mas a pior parte é que eu perdi o treino de quadribol... e o 1º jogo já é nesse sábado!

– Você vai se sair bem, não se preocupe...

– Eu não sei não, já estou com muitas borboletas no estômago desde agora...

Harry dá risada da sinceridade de Hayley.

– Ansiedade normal antes de qualquer partida, isso passa... – ele diz em tom de consolo – Boa noite, Hayley.

– Boa noite, sr. Potter, e obrigada por ter me livrado do sr. Griplin... o senhor é o meu herói!

– Não foi nada, princesinha. Seria uma injustiça ficar de castigo por causa de outro castigo...

– Seria mesmo, até amanhã, sr. Potter.

– Até amanhã, Hayley, durma bem.

Depois do abraço e do beijo de boa noite, gestos que já se tornaram tão comuns entre os dois, Hayley e Harry seguem cada um seu caminho.

– Isso já está passando dos limites! – Gina resmunga após ter visto Harry com Hayley minutos atrás – _Ele trata essa menina como se fosse... filha dele, sei lá! Só porque ela é filha da Hermione ele age como se fosse dele também, isso é loucura! Mas... espere um minuto, e se não for loucura? E se for verdade e a menina for mesmo... Não, não é possível, eu devo estar imaginando coisas! Vamos, Gina, você está se deixando levar, isso não faz sentido... Mas não há como negar que ela se parece muito com ele... ou será só a minha imaginação? Mas Harry e Hermione tiveram algo no passado, e isso não é minha imaginação..._

Na manhã seguinte, Gina aproveita a oportunidade de falar a sós com sua sobrinha no intervalo das aulas depois do almoço.

– Então, Samantha, você está ficando bem amiga de Hayley Granger, não é? – ela comenta sondando.

– Sim tia. Nós nos damos muito bem, é muito legal que ela seja minha colega de quarto.

– Sei... e você por acaso sabe a data do aniversário dela?

– Sei sim, mas por que a senhora quer saber?

– Nada importante, Sam. Só curiosidade... – Gina responde fingindo não estar muito interessada – Só pensei que talvez o temperamento difícil dela tivesse a ver com seu mapa astral; então estaria explicado...

– A Hayley faz aniversário em 15 de julho, mas ela não é difícil, a senhora é quem pega muito no pé dela.

Gina encara a sobrinha com cara de poucos amigos e em seguida a dispensa rispidamente.

– Você não tem que ir pra aula agora?

– Claro, tia, até logo – Samantha responde divertida.

_Eu tinha razão, agora tudo se encaixa. Se Hayley nasceu em julho, 11 anos atrás, exatamente 9 meses antes foi o casamento do Rony, quando eu vi Harry e Hermione juntos. Mas será que não é só coincidência? Eu me recuso a acreditar que isso seja verdade. Não, não pode ser, sem chance. Mas ainda assim, seja qual for a verdade, a presença dessa menina está fazendo com que Harry se afaste ainda mais de mim, se é que isso é possível. E se não for coincidência, então é mais um motivo que eu tenho pra tirá-la do caminho... _

* * *

O grande dia do 1º jogo da temporada de quadribol finalmente chegou: Grifinória contra Sonserina. Hayley está muito animada e também um pouco nervosa com sua estréia na equipe; depois do café-da-manhã, ela e Samantha atravessam o Saguão de Entrada e saem em meio à multidão de alunos e se dirigem ao campo de quadribol. Harry consegue alcançar Hayley antes que ela chegue aos vestiários e lhe dá um caloroso abraço de boa sorte. 

– Você vai se sair bem, Hayley, sei que vai...

– Obrigada, sr. Potter – ela responde agradecida antes de seguir para os vestiários.

A partida é bastante disputada, e após uma hora de jogo as duas equipes estão empatadas em 60 pontos. Hayley continua tentando capturar o pomo, mas está resultando em uma tarefa muito difícil, já que sua vassoura está se comportando estranhamente. Ainda que não faça idéia do porquê isso esteja acontecendo, ela continua a vasculhar o céu em busca da bolinha alada dourada.

– Gol da Sonserina!

A vibração da arquibancada do lado verde e prata faz Hayley soltar um gemido de desespero.

– _Essa não, estamos perdendo! Agora eu tenho que apanhar o pomo de qualquer jeito! _

Para sua sorte, poucos minutos depois, ela avista um brilho dourado um pouco acima das balizas da Sonserina; ela dispara velozmente, seguida de perto pelo apanhador adversário e apesar de sua vassoura estar oscilando, Hayley consegue ser mais rápida e apanha o pomo primeiro. A animação toda conta das arquibancadas, dessa vez do lado vermelho e dourado, quando soa o apito final e Hayley voa feliz, erguendo a mão que segura o pomo no ar, enquanto seus colegas de equipe vêm cumprimentá-la.

Mas a comemoração não dura muito tempo, pois a vassoura de Hayley literalmente perde o controle, voando com muita rapidez direto para as arquibancadas e acaba se chocando violentamente com um dos muros. Hayley cai da vassoura e só consegue ver varias pessoas vindo em sua direção em meio a um grande alvoroço, antes de perder os sentidos.

Sem ter idéia de onde está ou que horas são, ela abre os olhos lentamente e imediatamente sente o quanto seu corpo está dolorido.

– Finalmente você acordou...

– Sr. Potter... – ela diz num fio de voz ao ver Harry sentado numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama – O que foi que aconteceu?

– Você se machucou no jogo e desmaiou; agora esta na ala hospitalar. Como está se sentindo?

– Mais ou menos, o meu braço está doendo um bocado... Quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo?

– Algumas horas, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que você vai ficar bem e que o seu braço vai sarar logo...

Só agora Hayley se dá conta de que seu braço esquerdo está enfaixado.

– Você apanhou o pomo bem a tempo, a Grifinória venceu por 210 a 70 – Harry responde com um sorriso.

– Que bom! Pelo menos é uma boa notícia...

– Agora você precisa descansar pra ficar boa logo e poder voltar pro seu quarto.

– Voltar pro meu quarto... Ah, eu queria muito poder estar comemorando a vitória no jogo!

– Não se preocupe, quando você melhorar vai ter muitos outros jogos pra comemorar...

– Tá bem, eu vou descansar; vou ficar quietinha.

– Sei que vai, a sua mãe vai garantir isso; a Profª McGonagall ficou de avisá-la, ela já deve estar chegando...

– A mamãe vem pra cá? Que bom, estou com saudade dela...

– Eu também...

– O quê?

– Nada, eu só estava pensando alto...

* * *

Ao entardecer, Hermione chega ao castelo de Hogwarts, ansiosa para saber como está sua filha. 

– _Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo! Fiquei tão assustada quando recebi o aviso da McGonagall... Ah, é por isso que eu nunca fui fanática por quadribol, é um esporte muito perigoso, principalmente pra crianças! Espero que a Hayley esteja bem..._ – ela pensa nervosa enquanto caminha rapidamente pelos corredores até a ala hospitalar.

Enquanto isso, Hayley está novamente dormindo, mas Harry continua com ela na enfermaria. Enquanto a observa dormir tranqüilamente, ele imagina como vai ser rever Hermione depois de tanto tempo. No entanto, pelo jeito isso não vai acontecer imediatamente, pois quando ela se aproxima da enfermaria, encontra Gina parada ás portas, encarando-a com uma expressão fechada no rosto.

– Vejam só quem resolveu aparecer... – ela comenta com ironia – Se veio assistir ao jogo, chegou atrasada...

– Eu não tenho tempo para os seus joguinhos, Gina. Estou aqui pra ver a minha filha.

– Claro, a sua filha! Já que você não estava aqui pra atrapalhar a minha vida, resolveu mandar a sua "princesinha" pra fazer isso, não foi?

– Eu e a minha filha nunca atrapalhamos a sua vida!

– Ah, não, Hermione? Quer dizer que você tentar roubar o meu marido não é atrapalhar? – Gina questiona alteando a voz.

– Eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida com o seu "marido"! – Hermione responde no mesmo tom, frisando bem a última palavra – Só quero que você saia do caminho pra que eu possa entrar e ver a minha filha!

– Você nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de vir; Harry passou a tarde inteira com ela, sem dar atenção a mais nada... Bem, mas é isso o que ele tem feito desde que ela chegou a essa escola!

Hermione escuta as palavras de Gina com certa satisfação. Era bom saber que Harry estava cuidando bem de Hayley...

A repentina discussão entre as duas acaba chamando a atenção de Harry, que ao ouvir Gina se referir a Hermione, levanta-se da cadeira onde está e se aproxima das portas da enfermaria.

– É bom saber que ele está cuidando bem dela – Hermione responde exteriorizando seu pensamento.

– Ele não tem nada que ficar paparicando aquela pirralha! – Gina exclama descontrolando-se.

– É da minha filha que você está falando! – Hermione responde nervosa – E ela tem todo o direito de receber o carinho e a atenção do Harry porque é filha dele! 

Por estar a apenas uma parede de distância, Harry escuta claramente o final da discussão de Hermione e Gina, inclusive a última frase de Hemione, cujas palavras ecoam fortemente em sua mente.

_Minha filha... Hayley é minha filha... _

Continua...

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! **

**Um dos momentos mais esperados finalmente chegou! E agora? O que vai acontecer com o Harry, a Hermione e a Hayley? Continuem acompanhando pra descobrir! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Respondendo ás reviews: **

**Lukas: Valeu pela review! A Hermione já voltou no cap 6 e a partir de agora vai participar ativamente da fic, tá? Bjks! **

**Mione03: Oi! A Gina tá sendo uma vilã terrível mesmo, né? Fazer ela igualzinha ao Snape nas aulas foi muito divertido! Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando! Bjks! **

**Ana: Oi! Que bom que vc está gostando! Não tenho nada contra a Gina, mas como precisava de uma vilã pra estória, ela foi a "eleita" rsrs! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**Amanda: Oi! Ah, vc não vai deixar de comentar, né? Assim vou ficar zangada rsrs! Brincadeira, vou tentar não demorar muito, é que essa fic eu tô escrevendo e postando, ainda não tá pronta, por isso demora um pouco... Mas que bom que vc tá curtindo! A Gina tá mesmo a cara do Snape, isso foi totalmente proposital! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Daniela Alex: Oi! Tudo bem, no problem! A Gina continua aprontando! Valeu pela review e até o próximo capítulo! Bjks! **

**Fafa.lily: Oi! Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap 6 também! Ainda tô escrevendo a fic, então qualquer sugestão pro final da Gina, pode mandar rsrs! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Tata-pipoka: Oi! Valeu pela review! Não, na verdade eu não peguei nenhum filme como base quando começei a escrever, mas agora fiquei curiosa: que filme vc imaginou? Continue comentando, tá? Bjks! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	7. Reatando laços

**Capítulo 7 – Reatando laços **

A verdade atinge Harry com a força de uma grande explosão. Sua mente trabalha rapidamente, procurando assimilar as palavras de Hermione e juntar todas as peças como um quebra-cabeças.

_Agora tudo faz sentido... todo o sentimento de carinho e proteção que Hayley sempre despertou em mim, é verdadeiro afinal, ela é minha filha... E ela se parece tanto comigo, como eu nunca percebi antes? _– ele pensa outra vez observando-a dormir _– Por que Hermione não me contou? Aquela noite que passamos juntos... então ela ficou grávida, mas por que escondeu isso de mim? Por que afastou Hayley de mim todo esse tempo? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Depois da revelação de Hermione, Gina fica chocada demais para continuar a discutir. É certo que ela tinha fortes suspeitas, pra não dizer quase certeza, de que Harry fosse mesmo o pai de Hayley, mas ouvir a verdade da própria Hermione tornava tudo mais real, incontestável.

Aproveitando o silêncio temporário de Gina, Hermione passa por ela e entra na ala hospitalar. Depois de entrar, ela fica parada na porta por alguns segundos, observando Harry junto de Hayley e refletindo sobre o que Gina havia dito antes, sobre ele ter estado cuidando de Hayley o tempo todo. O som da porta sendo fechada chama a atenção de Harry e ele dirige o olhar à Hermione; ela caminha rapidamente até a cama onde Hayley está e aproxima-se, preocupada. Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey chega lhe informa que sua filha vai ficar bem, que a fratura no braço não foi grave e que agora ela só precisa descansar. Hermione fica um pouco mais aliviada e Madame Pomfrey volta a seus afazeres, deixando-a sozinha com Harry novamente, já que Hayley continua dormindo. Eles se encaram por um longo momento, até que Hermione resolve "quebrar o gelo":

– Obrigada por ter cuidado da Hayley... É bom te ver de novo... – ela diz com um tímido sorriso.

Harry não responde nada imediatamente, apenas lhe lança um olhar frio. Hermione não entende o porquê dele tratá-la assim, afinal ela não imagina que ele já sabe da verdade.

– Harry?

– É verdade?

– É verdade o quê?

– É verdade que Hayley é minha filha?

Hermione fica muito surpresa com a pergunta, mas responde sem delongas.

– Sim, é verdade... Mas como foi que você...

– Eu ouvi a sua discussão com a Gina agora há pouco. Mas isso não é importante, o que eu quero saber é por que você escondeu a verdade de mim todo esse tempo – ele continua a encará-la com um semblante sério.

Ali estava. A situação que Hermione temia há quase 12 anos estava acontecendo nesse momento.

– Harry, eu...

– Por que você não me contou? Você acha que foi justo comigo? Que foi justo com a Hayley? – ele questiona irritado.

– Não, sei que não foi, mas...

– Você pretendia me dizer algum dia ou ia continuar mentindo pra sempre?

– É claro que eu ia contar, se você me deixasse explicar...

– Esqueça, eu não quero ouvir suas explicações! É melhor sair antes que acabe acordando a Hayley – ele diz finalizando o assunto, em seguida beija carinhosamente a testa de Hayley e sai da enfermaria em silêncio, sem olhar para Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poucos minutos depois que Harry deixa a enfermaria, Hayley acorda e fica feliz ao ver sua mãe sentada a seu lado.

– Mamãe, que bom que você está aqui!

– Oi, meu bem. É bom ver que você está bem, eu fiquei tão preocupada...

– Fiquei com saudade, mamãe...

– Eu também senti saudade, querida... – Hermione abraça Hayley por um longo momento – Hayley, eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer a você.

– O que é, mamãe?

– É sobre o seu pai... ele já sabe.

– Ele sabe...?

– Sobre você.

– Você contou pra ele?

– Não, pelo menos não diretamente. Eu tive uma discussão com a Gina Weasley quando cheguei aqui pra ver você; ela me deixou nervosa e eu acabei dizendo a verdade a ela e... bem, o seu pai ouviu tudo.

– Você falou com ele? O que foi que ele disse? Ele ficou feliz ou triste? – Hayley questiona ansiosa.

– Na verdade, Hayley, eu tentei falar com ele, mas ele não quis me ouvir então... eu não sei como ele está se sentindo sobre isso...

– Ele ficou bravo?

– Ficou sim... comigo, não com você, meu bem, disso eu tenho certeza.

Nesse momento, as colegas de quarto de Hayley chegam para visitá-la.

– Hayley, enquanto as suas amigas lhe fazem companhia, eu vou procurar o seu pai e tentar falar com ele, está bem? – Hermione informa ficando de pé e dando um beijo na filha.

– Está bem, mamãe. Boa sorte com o papai.

– Obrigada, querida. Acho que vou precisar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sai à procura de Harry, imaginando o que vai dizer a ele quando o encontrar. _Eu vi pra cá tão preocupada com a Hayley que nem passou pela minha cabeça que iria ver o Harry de novo... Tenho que admitir que não estava preparada para esse encontro; desde que nos vimos pela última vez, há quase 12 anos, eu tenho pensado nele constantemente; bem, não havia como não pensar, era só olhar pra Hayley e a imagem dele vinha imediatamente às minhas lembranças...E ainda que ele tenha ficado muito aborrecido comigo, e claro que tem razão de estar, foi muito bom revê-lo.. Não sei como definir exatamente os meus sentimentos, só sei que estar na presença dele, ouvir sua voz, me fez perceber o quanto eu senti a falta dele... E vê-lo cuidando da Hayley mesmo sem saber de nada me faz ter ainda mais certeza de que cometi um erro enorme em não ter contado pra ele na época; só espero conseguir fazer com que ele entenda isso... _

Ela vai até os jardins, agora desertos, já que é quase hora do jantar e a maioria dos alunos está no Salão Principal, e avista Harry sentado sob a faia às margens do lago, lugar em que eles estiveram tantas vezes quando ainda estavam na escola.

_Imaginei que ele estaria aqui; nossa, eu nem tinha prestado atenção, mas ele está tão lindo... está ainda mais bonito do que da última vez que eu o vi... Controle-se, Hermione! Agora não é hora nem lugar pra isso... _

– Será que nós podemos conversar? – ela aproxima-se dele devagar e com uma certa cautela.

Ele se vira pra ela e a encara por um momento antes de responder.

– Está bem, acho que nós precisamos...

– Tem razão, precisamos – ela responde sentando-se próxima a ele.

Passados alguns instantes de silêncio, em que Hermione procura escolher as melhores palavras para falar com Harry, ela finalmente retoma o assunto.

– Harry... a primeira coisa que eu quero te dizer é... eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu sei que você tem todo o direito de estar zangado, que eu deveria ter dito a verdade há muito tempo, e eu lamento muito não ter feito isso.

Como Harry continua em silêncio, ela decide prosseguir.

– Você lembra que depois daquela noite que nós passamos juntos, nós dois concordamos que tinha sido só aquela vez e que não voltaríamos a mencionar esse assunto? Bom, algumas semanas depois, eu descobri que estava grávida e entrei em pânico; eu pirei completamente. Mas você estava noivo da Gina e ia se casar; então eu pensei se deveria contara você ou não; pensei muito. E acabei decidindo... não contar. Eu tive medo da sua reação quando soubesse, de que não acreditasse que o bebê era seu ou que mesmo que acreditasse, ainda assim me rejeitasse e preferisse ficar com a Gina... E em meio a todo o meu desespero, Jack quis voltar comigo e me propôs casamento. Na época eu achei que fosse a melhor solução, afinal você tinha seguido com a sua vida e eu deveria seguir com a minha também. Por isso me afastei do mundo mágico, porque pensei que seria melhor pra Hayley crescer longe de tudo isso, mas não contei com o fato de que ela um dia viria pra Hogwarts...

Hermione faz uma pausa em que observa a reação de Harry diante de suas palavras, mas ele permanece em silêncio e impassível.

– Antes de Hayley vir pra cá eu contei a ela... sobre você, mas não imaginei que ela iria te encontrar aqui e que vocês iam se conhecer e se entender tão bem... isso me fez ter mais certeza do que nunca de que ocultar a verdade foi um grande erro, o maior erro que eu podia ter cometido...

Ela faz uma pausa, dessa vez porque sente sua voz falhar. Há muito tempo se perguntava como seria dizer a verdade a Harry e qual seria reação dele, mas nem por isso esse momento está sendo menos difícil.

– Eu fui tão idiota, tão burra! Achei que estivesse protegendo a Hayley, fazendo o melhor pra ela, mas acabei atrapalhando a vida dela e também a sua... – Hermione afirma nervosa, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos – Eu sinto tanto, Harry, por favor, será que você pode... me perdoar... por tudo isso? – ela pergunta encarando Harry com ansiedade.

Ele sustenta o olhar dela, mas ainda assim não se pronuncia. Imaginando que seu maior temor está se concretizando, ela se levanta com pesar, agora várias lágrimas já molhando seu rosto.

– Eu sei que errei, Harry; mas estou muito arrependida, de verdade. Eu realmente esperava que você pudesse me perdoar, mas se não pode... – ela faz menção de se afastar, mas Harry a impede, também ficando de pé e segurando sua mão.

– Espere, não vá ainda... – ele pede quase gentilmente, mas acaba soltando sua mão quando ela o encara surpresa.

– Por que não?

– Por que eu ouvi tudo o que você tinha a dizer, então é justo que você também me escute, não é?

– Está bem então. Estou ouvindo – ela responde séria.

– Em primeiro lugar, me desculpe ter gritado com você antes, é que eu fiquei nervoso além da conta... foi muita coisa pra minha cabeça, assim, de repente... Na hora eu fiquei muito irritado com você, é verdade, não porque eu não gostei de saber, mas sim porque eu queria ter ficado sabendo antes. Em segundo lugar, eu entendo que você tenha ficado com medo, mas eu nunca duvidaria de você; se tivesse me contado que estava grávida eu jamais teria achado que não era meu. E Hermione: nunca, em hipótese alguma, eu iria preferir a Gina ao invés de você...

As palavras de Harry surpreendem Hermione, mas ela continua a ouví-lo, em silêncio.

– Desde que Hayley chegou aqui eu senti... alguma coisa nela era muito familiar pra mim; eu sempre senti um grande carinho por ela, é como se uma parte de mim já soubesse... que ela é minha filha... nossa filha... e eu estou muito feliz por isso.

Hermione agora sente-se ligeiramente mais aliviada, afinal pelo jeito, Harry não está mais tão zangado quanto antes.

– As coisas poderiam ter sido muito diferentes se você tivesse me contado antes, Hermione, mas eu poso entender que você tenha achado que estava fazendo a coisa certa e o que acho que era melhor pra Hayley... mesmo estando tão errada. Mas a questão é... que todo mundo comete erros, inclusive eu; a verdade é que nós dois erramos, pra começar. Então, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que... é claro que eu perdôo você, Hermione.

– Verdade? De coração? – ela pergunta ansiosa.

– De coração – ele responde com um leve sorriso.

– Obrigada, Harry. Isso é muito importante pra mim... – Hermione diz abraçando-o subitamente, ficando ainda mais feliz ao sentir que ele corresponde, abraçando-a ternamente – Eu senti imensamente a sua falta...

– Eu também senti sua falta, Hermione. É muito bom te ver de novo...

O abraço dura um bom momento, até que eles se separam e decidem voltara ao castelo para ver Hayley.

– Só mais uma coisa: você não é burra, Hermione! É uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci. E Hayley também é uma sabe-tudo espertinha, igualzinha a você... – Harry comenta divertido.

– E é também teimosa, fanática por quadribol, igualzinha a você! – Hermione responde com bom humor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta à ala hospitalar, Harry entra sozinho para falar com Hayley, que o aguarda com um misto de ansiedade e apreensão.

– Oi, Hayley – ele cumprimenta gentilmente aproximando-se dela – Como está se sentindo?

– Melhor. O meu braço não está mais doendo tanto...

– Que bom... Hayley, eu falei com a sua mãe e nós conversamos sobre... você. Ela me explicou como as coisas aconteceram e... bem, eu quero que você saiba que eu fiquei muito feliz de saber que você é minha filha... – ele conclui a frase com um sorriso.

Hayley também sorri e responde animada:

– Eu também estou muito feliz por isso...

Harry dá um abraço demorado em Hayley, emocionado porque essa é a primeira vez que sabendo que está realmente abraçando sua filha.

– Desculpe não ter contado antes, mas eu queria que gostasse de mim sem ser obrigação... – Hayley confessa momentos depois.

– Obrigação? Hayley... eu amo você, desde o primeiro momento em que te vi, e agora eu só amo ainda mais...

– Eu também te amo muito... Não está zangado comigo?

– Mas é claro que não, princesinha!

– Nem com a mamãe?

– Não. Eu fiquei zangado antes, mas agora já está tudo bem...

– Prof. Potter... – Madame Pomfrey o chama da porta de seu consultório – Eu sinto muito, mas o horário de visitas acabou.

– Certo, tudo bem. Eu tenho que ir agora, boa noite, Hayley – ele se despede com um beijo de boa-noite.

– Boa noite, papai.

Harry deixa a enfermaria sentindo seu coração acelerado e algumas lágrimas de emoção molharem seu rosto. Ouvir Hayley chamá-lo de "papai" havia sido uma emoção bem maior do que ele poderia imaginar.

Continua...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, povo! Desculpem a demora, espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena esperar... Até o próximo! **

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Dana Granger: Que bom que vc gostou da estória, espero que continue acompanhando! Valeu pela review! Bjs**

**Mione03: Oi! A Gina tá mesmo terrível nessa estória, né? Ela não vai parar de aprontar tão cedo... Nesse capítulo já deu pra perceber que pelo jeito a Mione também não esqueceu o Harry, resta saber no que vai dar. Sobre a vassoura da Hayley, as explicações vão vir no próximo capítulo, até lá! Obrigada pela review! Continue comentando! Bjks! **

**Amanda: Oi! Um pouco da reação da Gina apareceu nesse capítulo, mas como "boa vilã"que é, ela ainda vai dar muito trabalho! Fico feliz que vc esteja curtindo a estória, esse cap foi mais sentimental, espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelos elogios e continue comentando mesmo, é muito legal interagir com o povo que tá lendo as fics! Boa sorte nas aulas e até o próximo capítulo! Bjks! **

**Naj: Obrigada pela review! É verdade, e a Gina tem até razão de morrer de ciúmes do Harry, né? Espero que tenha gostado do cap 7. Até o próximo! Bjks! **

**Thais Black: Oi! Fiquei muito feliz de saber que vc esteja gostando da fic e que tenha passado a gostar mais de Harry/Hermione graças a ela. Muito obrigada pela review! Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando! Beijinhos! **

**Beijinhos pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	8. Punição

**Capítulo 8 – Punição **

– Você acha que aconteceu realmente como Hayley disse?

– Eu acho que sim, por que ela inventaria uma coisa assim?

No domingo pela manhã, Hermione e Harry conversam a respeito do que Hayley lhes contou algumas horas antes, sobre sua vassoura ter se comportado estranhamente durante o jogo de quadribol e isso ter provocado seu acidente.

– Então a vassoura deve ter sido enfeitiçada. Mas quem faria isso?

– Alguém que quisesse prejudicá-la...

Então Harry recorda todas as vezes que Gina criou problemas para Hayley nas aulas; estava bem claro que ela fazia isso propositalmente.

– A Gina – ele sugere após refletir um pouco.

– Sério? Você acha que ela seria capaz disso? – Hermione pergunta incrédula – Quer dizer, eu sei que ela sempre perseguiu a Hayley nas aulas, mas daí a chegar a tanto...

– Gina odeia você, Hermione. E ela acabou transferindo esse ódio pra Hayley; ela seria capaz disso sim, acredite...

– Onde ela está? Quero falar com ela agora mesmo! – Hermione comunica ansiosa – Como ela se atreveu...

– Hermione, você precisa se acalmar, afinal nós não podemos provar nada – Harry tenta acalmá-la, sem muito sucesso – Ela deve estar na sala dela... Hermione, espere!

Hermione sai apressada à procura de Gina e Harry vai atrás dela, preocupado com o que poderá acontecer quando as duas se encontrarem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De fato, Gina está em sua sala e se surpreende bastante com a "visita" de Hermione.

– O que você quer aqui?

– Eu preciso que você esclareça algo pra mim, Gina – Hermione responde em um tom sério, porém controlado.

– E o que seria?

– No jogo de quadribol de ontem, a vassoura de Hayley foi enfeitiçada pra provocar um acidente. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

– O que você está insinuando? – Gina pergunta na defensiva.

– Não é uma insinuação, Gina. É uma acusação – Hermione responde irritada – Alguém quis prejudicar Hayley e a única pessoa por aqui que seria capaz disso é você!

– Como você se atreve? Quem você pensa que é pra vir aqui me acusar de alguma coisa? Escute aqui Hermione, se você acha usar a sua filha pra tirar o Harry de mim está muito enganada!

– Do que você está falando? Eu estou apenas defendendo a minha filha!

– É verdade, você não precisa de ajuda. Pode muito bem fazer isso sozinha, não é? Se jogar em cima dele como antes... Você sempre foi uma vadia, Hermione...

Nesse momento, Harry entra na sala, bem a tempo de ver Hermione acertar um forte tapa em cheio no rosto de Gina.

– Hermione! – ele exclama surpreso com a reação dela.

Gina aparentemente não esperava que Hermione pudesse reagir dessa maneira, porque parece totalmente chocada ao tocar seu rosto onde sente arder o tapa.

– Eu odeio você! – ela exclama nervosa – Te odeio mais que tudo e quer saber a verdade? É, fui eu sim. Eu lancei um feitiço na vassoura daquela menina porque queria que ela sumisse! – ela continua quase aos gritos – Assim você seria apenas uma lembrança ruim do passado e eu poderia voltar a viver em paz com o Harry!

– Você é mesmo desprezível, Gina – Harry afirma encarando-a com uma expressão de completo desprezo.

– E daí? O que você vai fazer a respeito? – ela pergunta em um tom desafiador.

– Eu sei exatamente o que eu vou fazer a respeito da sua confissão, Gina – a Profª McGonagall entra repentinamente na sala, surpreendendo a todos, mas principalmente Gina, que agora demonstra estar inegavelmente assustada – Faça o favor de me acompanhar até a minha sala, Gina – McGonagall completa com ar autoritário.

Ela deixa a sala e Gina segue logo atrás, em absoluto silêncio.

– Você está bem? – Harry pergunta aproximando-se de Hermione.

– Estou e antes que você pergunte, ela mereceu o tapa.

– Eu tenho certeza que sim – ele responde com um leve sorriso.

– O que você acha que via acontecer agora?

– Eu não sei. Só sei que a McGonagall não costuma pegar leve...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nessa noite, depois do jantar, Gina vai procurar Harry em seu quarto.

– O que você quer? – ele a recebe com frieza.

– Preciso falar com você.

– Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você.

– Eu fui demitida. McGonagall me expulsou de Hogwarts – ela informa sem rodeios.

– Você fez por merecer, não?

– Harry... eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, muito errado, mas eu só fiz porque me senti ameaçada, porque tive medo de perder você! – ela exclama chegando perto dele, mas ele se esquiva.

– Eu só tenho duas coisas pra dizer a você, Gina: O que você fez foi imperdoável e você não poderia me perder, porque você nunca me teve de verdade.

– Harry, você não pode...

– Saia daqui agora.

– Por favor, não...

– Agora!

Diante da situação, Gina não tem outra alternativa a não ser obedecer.

– Você tem certeza de que não podemos tentar conversar em outro momento? – ela pergunta parando em frente à porta.

– Não há mais nada a ser dito, a não ser... acabou – ele responde enfatizando a última palavra e dá as costas para ela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Tem certeza de que não pode mesmo ficar mais um pouco, mamãe?

– Tenho sim, Hayley. Eu já fiquei tempo demais, se não voltar logo vou acabar sendo demitida! Mas veja o lado bom, o trimestre está acabando e você logo vai voltar pra casa pro Natal...

– É verdade...

Durante os últimos dias, Hermione tinha estado hospedada em Hogsmeade e agora despede-se de Hayley, que a essa altura já deixou a ala hospitalar e está totalmente recuperada, antes de voltar pra casa.

– Cuide-se bem, querida. Até logo.

– Até logo, mamãe.

Depois de abraçar Hayley, Hermione se volta para Harry para despedir-se dele também, embora pareça estar indecisa se deve ou não abraçá-lo .

– Até logo, Harry. Espero que possamos nos ver de novo em breve...

– Até logo, Hermione. Eu também espero... – ele acaba decidindo por ela e a abraça repentinamente. Ela corresponde ao abraço e Hayley fica feliz ao ver que seus pais estão se entendendo.

– Papai, por que você não vem passar o Natal com a gente? – ela sugere quando Hermione se afasta e se prepara para aparatar.

– Eu gostaria muito disso, meu bem, mas isso depende da sua mãe deixar ou não... – Harry responde com um sorriso.

– É claro que pode, Harry. Por que não poderia? Vai ser muito bom ter você por perto nas festas, não é, Hayley? – Hermione diz amavelmente.

– É, vai sim, papai! – Hayley confirma animada – Mas... será que a sua esposa não vai se importar?

– Gina não é mais minha esposa, Hayley. Pelo menos não tecnicamente e isso logo logo vai ser oficial.

– É mesmo? – Hermione pergunta depressa – Você vai mesmo se separar da Gina?

– É claro que sim, Hermione! Você não achou que eu ia continuar com ela depois de tudo, achou?

– Não, eu imaginei que não ia...

– Mas ainda assim, existe outra razão pra eu querer me separar dela.

– Sério? E qual é?

– Tudo a seu tempo, Hermione.Tudo a seu tempo...

**Continua... **

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, gente! Desculpem a demora na atualização e também o fato do capítulo ter ficado meio curto, mas o próximo já está a caminho. Ah, e tem fic nova H/Hr, é uma songfic, se chama "Sempre foi você", dêem uma lidinha quando puderem, ok? **

**Respondendo às reviews: **

**Amanda: Oi! Q bom q a espera valeu a pena, o cap8 demorou pra chegar, mas tomara q vc tenha gostado tb! Obrigada pela review! Bjs! **

**Tata-pipoka: Oi! Que bom que vc voltou e que gostou dos outros capítulos! A Gina já teve um pouquinho do que merce nesse capítulo, mas a fic continua... Obrigada pela review! Bjus! **

**Thais Black: Oi! É muito bom saber que vc tá gostando cada vez mais de Harry/Mione, obrigada pela review! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic! Bjks! **

**Beijos! **

**Estelar **


	9. Recordando o passado

**Capítulo 9 – Recordando o passado **

Com a chegada de Dezembro e o final do trimestre, Hogwarts fica praticamente deserta já que a maioria dos alunos volta para casa para passar os feriados. Como havia sido combinado no mês anterior, Harry acompanha Hayley de volta pra casa, para ficar alguns dias com ela e Hermione. Hayley não podia estar mais feliz, afinal é o primeiro Natal que passará junto com seu pai. Sua felicidade é ainda maior por ver que ele e sua mãe estão se entendendo bem, e isso torna mais forte sua esperança de que os dois acabem ficando juntos novamente. Ao que parece, ela não é a única com esse pensamento, já que Harry tem se mostrado bastante interessado em tornar mais próxima sua relação com Hermione; ela, no entanto, se mantém cautelosa quanto a isso, evitando qualquer atitude que possa dar a ele e também a ela mesma esperanças de algo que, para ela, talvez já não seja possível.

– Pronto, agora só falta a estrela! – Hayley exclama animada, esticando o braço para colocar a estrela dourada no topo da árvore.

Depois do jantar dessa noite, ela se dedicou a uma das melhores atividades dessa época do ano em sua opinião _(N/A: E na opinião da autora também!)_: decorar a árvore de Natal. E esse ano essa tarefa é ainda mais especial, já que ela está com seus pais, juntos como uma família pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

– E você, papai? O que vai querer de presente de Natal esse ano? – ela pergunta quando terminam de arrumar a árvore.

– Mas eu já ganhei o eu presente de Natal, Hayley: você. Eu não consigo imaginar um presente melhor que esse...

– Obrigada, papai. Ficar com você também é o meu melhor presente...

Hermione os observa em silêncio, pensando em como é bom ver que estão felizes juntos e sentindo-se grata por ver que o vazio na vida de Hayley causado pela ausência de Harry está finalmente sendo preenchido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais tarde, depois que finalmente consegue convencer Hayley a ir dormir, Hermione despede-se de Harry, que vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes ao lado do quarto de Hayley, onde os pais de Hermione normalmente ficam quando vão visitá-las, e também rende-se ao sono. Na verdade, ela passa uma boa parte da noite tentando conciliar o sono até que desiste e resolve ir até a cozinha beber um copo d'água Ao chegar lá, Hermione se surpreende ao ver Harry sentado à mesa.

– Oi. Também não consegue dormir? Está estranhando a cama? – ela pergunta enchendo um copo d'água e sentando-se numa cadeira próxima a ele.

– Não, não é isso. Eu só estava... pensando na vida... Foi bom você ter levantado agora porque tem um assunto que eu quero falar com você.

– Certo. E do que se trata?

– É sobre a Hayley. Eu tenho pensado muito esses dias e gostaria que ela tivesse o meu sobrenome também, se você não se importar, é claro...

– Ah, Harry… Por que eu me importaria? Isso é ótimo! Hayley Potter... ela vai gostar muito disso.

– Eu também vou...

– Ela está muito feliz por você estar aqui, Harry – Hermione diz após uma pausa – Bem, nós duas estamos... – ela acrescenta com um sorriso.

– Eu também estou feliz de estar aqui, por vocês duas... Sabe, Hermione, eu tenho pensado muito em você também...

– Em mim?

– É; é que estar aqui com você me traz lembranças... de nós dois, entende?

– Entendo.

– Eu preciso saber... você se arrepende daquela noite, Hermione?

– Não, é claro que não. Se não tivéssemos ficado juntos não teríamos a Hayley e isso seria...

– Vamos deixar a Hayley fora disso, certo? O que eu quero saber é se você se arrepende de ter ficado comigo aquela noite...

Hermione encara Harry por um momento antes de responder.

– Não, Harry. Não me arrependo. Aquela noite foi... especial pra mim...

– É bom saber. Você já tinha me falado isso, quando perguntei se tinha sido especial porque tinha sido só uma vez e você disse que não, que era especial porque tinha sido comigo.

– Você lembra disso?

– Claro que lembro. Lembro de cada detalhe do que aconteceu. Por quê? Você não se lembra?

– É claro que sim, lembro inclusive que foi você quem começou tudo...

– É verdade, não posso negar isso...

– Bom, se você não tivesse começado, eu teria...

– Sério?

– Sim. Eu acho... era mesmo pra acontecer...

– Fico feliz que você pense assim, porque eu... gostaria muito que acontecesse de novo...

– Harry, isso não...

– Eu não quis dizer como uma simples aventura, Hermione; eu quis dizer pra valer, de verdade.

– Você não pode estar falando sério...

– Estou falando muito sério. Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você; todo esse tempo eu fiquei imaginando como seria estar com você outra vez e agora que isso é finalmente possível, eu...

– Não, Harry, não é possível. Você está casado com a Gina...

– Será possível que você não entende? O meu casamento com a Gina estava destinado ao fracasso desde o início! Nós ficamos juntos até agora mais por uma formalidade que por qualquer outra coisa. Você lembra que eu disse que tinha mais uma razão pra querer me separar dela? É exatamente isso que eu estou tentando te dizer: eu ainda sou apaixonado por você, Hermione... – ele confessa segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa.

– Harry... eu acho que não é uma boa idéia... – ela responde soltando gentilmente sua mão da dele e ficando de pé, sob o pretexto de deixar o copo na pia.

– Por que não, Hermione? – Harry questiona se levantando e indo até ela – Eu achei que você se sentisse da mesma forma, achei que quisesse ficar comigo... mas pelo jeito, eu me enganei, não é? – ele diz parecendo desapontado.

– Não, você não se enganou. Harry... eu tenho pensado em você, sonhado com você e sentido imensamente a sua falta todos os dias da minha vida, e não é só por que você é o pai da minha filha, é muito mais que isso...

– Então qual é o problema? – ele pergunta sentindo-se repentinamente feliz com as palavras de Hermione.

– Eu tenho medo.

– Medo do quê? – Harry chega mais perto de Hermione e ela recua alguns passos, ficando no curto espaço entre a mesa e o balcão da pia da cozinha.

– Medo de que tudo dê errado e que nós nos afastemos de novo...

– Nós não vamos nos afastar, Hermione. Nunca mais.

Harry agora chega ainda mais perto dela, não restando quase espaço algum entre eles.

– Harry, por favor... nós estamos bem agora, com a Hayley, e nos entendendo... não vamos estragar tudo...

– Estragar? É claro que não! Você não vê que nós podemos melhorar ainda mais as coisas entre nós? – ele pergunta com um sorriso maroto.

– Ah, Harry...

– Eu quero você, Mione...

– Harry, não... – ela tenta resistir desviando o olhar dele, mas estar tão próxima a ele, o mais próxima que já esteve em muito tempo, não a deixa mais pensar com clareza – Vamos fazer um favor a nós dois e... parar... com isso... agora...

As palavras vão sumindo enquanto ele aproxima seus lábios dos dela num gesto semelhante ao que os uniu vários anos atrás...

**Continua... **

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi, povo! Aposto que esse capitulo também foi um dos mais esperados, né? Espero que tenham gostado porque no próximo as coisas esquentam! Rsrs _

_Até lá! _

_Amanda: Oi! Não, é claro que não vai ficar assim! A Gina deu uma "trégua" na estória, porque covenhamos, a Mione e o Harry merecem, né? Mas a fic ainda não acabou não, coisas ainda vão acontecer, continue acompanhando! Valeu pela review! _

_Bjks! _

Estelar 


	10. Doce rendição

**Capítulo 10 – Doce rendição**

A sensação é a de estar de volta ao paraíso. Sentir outra vez o calor dos lábios de Harry sobre os seus é tudo com o que Hermione havia sonhado e desejado há muito tempo. Ela pára de resistir e quase imediatamente começa a corresponder ao beijo, abraçando Harry e deixando-se levar. O fato de ela estar correspondendo faz com que ele tenha ainda mais certeza de que é assim que ele quer que as coisas sejam entre eles; ele a envolve em seus braços e busca aprofundar o beijo, ao que ela não faz qualquer objeção; pelo contrário, reage ao gesto intensamente e ambos continuam a beijar-se com paixão e desejo, até ficar quase sem fôlego.

– Isso foi... muito bom... – Hermione confessa quando se separam.

– Com certeza, foi... ótimo – Harry concorda, sorrindo levemente.

– Mas, Harry, eu preciso... pensar um pouco sobre isso...

– Sim, claro, eu entendo. Não se preocupe...

– Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo e gentil, Harry...

– Bem, nos vemos de manhã. Boa noite, Mione – ele se despede dando um beijo no rosto de Hermione.

– Boa noite, Harry. Até amanhã... – ela o observa voltar para o quarto, sentindo seu coração acelerar pelo momento que acabaram de ter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta ao quarto de hóspedes, Harry se pergunta se fez a coisa certa ao beijar Hermione. _Bem, ela correspondeu totalmente, então, mesmo que ainda tenha dúvidas, com certeza também gostou muito... É, definitivamente, foi a coisa certa a fazer_ – ele pensa enquanto volta pra cama, já prevendo que passará a noite inteira sonhando com Hermione.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao lado, Hermione caminha de um lado para o outro ao lado de sua cama, agitada demais para conseguir dormir. _Não consigo parar de pensar no Harry e no quanto foi bom estar com ele de novo, daquele jeito... ele beija tão gostoso e eu senti tanta saudade... Eu sabia que tendo ele por perto seria inevitável me sentir assim, mas nunca pensei que ia ser tão difícil resistir á tentação. Sim, porque é uma tentação saber que ele está do outro lado dessa parede e... ele quer ficar comigo de verdade, ele mesmo disse isso, com todas as letras e eu sei que também quero, quero muito isso... e ele disse que ainda é apaixonado por mim... Ah, meu Deus! O que é que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?_ – ela pensa parando de andar de repente e dirigindo-se até a porta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry escuta o som de batidas na porta do quarto e logo depois a voz de Hermione chamá-lo.

– Harry... você ainda está acordado?

Ele levanta da cama e caminha rapidamente até a porta.

– Estou sim, eu não consegui dormir – ele responde depois de abrir a porta.

– Eu também não – ela confessa com um meio sorriso.

Os dois ficam ali parados, em silêncio, por alguns instantes até que Hermione prossegue, dessa vez com uma expressão mais séria.

– Eu pensei sobre... você e eu...

– Pensou?

– Pensei.

Harry espera que Hermione lhe diga alguma coisa, mas ela volta a ficar em silêncio.

– Então, o que você decidiu...? – ele tenta obter uma resposta, mas sua pergunta é interrompida quando Hermione repentinamente se atira em seus braços e o beija de forma quente e arrebatadora.

Ele fica surpreso com a atitude dela, mas corresponde imediatamente e a beija durante um longo tempo. Quando seus lábios por fim se desencontram, ela permanece abraçada a ele, exibindo agora um largo sorriso.

– Eu também quero você, Harry, quero muito! Eu continuo sendo tão... incrivelmente apaixonada por você que não consigo mais resistir, não posso e não quero mais resistir. Eu quero ficar com você de verdade...

A confissão dela faz com que ele sinta-se finalmente livre e feliz, como ansiava há muito tempo.

– É muito bom ouvir isso, Hermione. É bom saber que eu tinha razão sobre nós dois...

– Sim, você tinha razão e eu estava sendo teimosa em não querer admitir o que sinto de verdade...

– Mas agora chega de inseguranças, certo?

– Certo.

Harry mais uma vez beija Hermione e mais uma vez eles se vêem mergulhados na deliciosa sensação de estarem juntos novamente.

– Harry... – Hermione o chama quase num sussurro instantes depois – Nós vamos ficar aqui na porta a noite toda ou você vai me convidar pra entrar? – ela pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

– Você está falando sério? – ele pergunta ainda mais surpreso.

– Eu nunca falei tão sério, Harry...

– Bem, nesse caso, entre e fique à vontade, querida – ele afirma sorrindo marotamente.

Ela obedece e depois de entrar, fecha a porta do quarto atrás de si.

– Com certeza eu vou ficar bastante á vontade; ou melhor dizendo, nós vamos... – Hermione diz apoiando as duas mãos no peito de Harry e inclinando-se para beijá-lo, mas ele a interrompe subitamente.

– Espera um pouco...

– O que foi?

– E a Hayley?

– Ela está dormindo.

– Eu sei, mas e se ela acordar? Isso não seria muito apropriado, não é?

– Não, eu imagino que não, mas não se preocupe, ela sempre dorme como uma pedra, não acorda por nada durante a noite. Mas ainda assim, eu já tomei uma precaução, só pra garantir.

– É mesmo? O que você fez?

– Lancei um feitiço silenciador ao redor do quarto dela; assim, mesmo que ela acorde, não vai ouvir nada que não deva... – Hermione explica com uma expressão triunfante.

– É incrível como você sempre pensa em tudo, Hermione! – Harry exclama impressionado – Essa é uma das muitas razões pelas quais eu amo você... – ele completa dando-lhe um beijo rápido e suave.

– Eu também te amo, Harry... – Hermione responde retribuindo o beijo – Você percebeu que essa foi a primeira vez que dissemos isso um ao outro?

– É verdade. E isso torna essa noite ainda mais especial...

Dessa vez é ele que ma beija demoradamente; ela passeia as mãos pelas costas dele enquanto ele desce os beijos por seu pescoço. Ela deixa escapar um pequeno gemido enquanto ele a guia em passos rápidos até a cama. Diante disso, Hermione afasta-se dele um pouco e começa a livrar-se de seu hobby e em seguida de sua camisola lentamente, demorando-se propositadamente em cada movimento; Harry sorri pra ela e começa a fazer o mesmo, tirando a camisa e a calça de seu pijama bem devagar. No momento em que termina de se despir, Hermione abraça Harry e o beija com vontade, sentindo o calor do contato da pele dele com a sua; então ele subitamente a pega no colo.

– Com pressa, Potter? – ela pergunta com ar divertido, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

– Você não está? – ele devolve a pergunta enquanto a coloca na cama.

– Claro que sim, mas não precisamos nos apressar porque dessa vez, nós temos a noite toda...

– Você está ainda mais linda do que da outra vez, se é que isso é possível...

– Você está melhor do que nunca...

Harry inclina-se sobre Hermione e desliza as mãos por seu corpo á medida que deita-se sobre ela.

– Ah, Harry...

– O que foi? Eu não fiz nada... ainda.

– Não, mas estar com você assim, desse jeito, já é muita coisa, acredite...

– Eu sei, é muita coisa pra mim também...

– Estou vendo... – Hermione diz com um sorriso travesso ao notar o quanto Harry já está começando a ficar "alerta" – Você é tão eficiente, meu amor...

– Obrigado, querida. Eu garanto que você não vai se decepcionar...

Harry acaricia os seios de Hermione, fazendo-a gemer enquanto o abraça, passando as mãos ora por suas costas, ora por seus cabelos, fazendo-o sentir arrepios; ele continua a tocá-la, explorando cada centímetro de seu corpo, num acesso constante de beijos e carícias, provocando nela uma onda de desejo inebriante e fazendo-a entregar-se a ele cada vez mais. Ao sentir o toque ao mesmo tempo firme e suave de Harry em sua intimidade, Hermione sente a excitação tomar conta de seu corpo e, pela respiração entrecortada e ofegante de Harry, ele também está chegando ao limite.

– Eu quero você... agora...

– Eu também quero você, Harry... quero ser toda sua...

No momento seguinte, Hermione está experimentando a deliciosa sensação de ter Harry em seu interior, no contato mais íntimo e passional possível, e então ambos se entregam a uma união ardente e intensa.

– Harry... ah, que gostoso...

Harry não consegue decidir o que o enlouquece mais: se os gemidos cada vez mais altos e freqüentes de Hermione, seus movimentos em perfeita sincronia com os dele, o modo como ela arranha de leve suas costas e enlaça sua cintura, trazendo-o para junto dela mais e mais, ou ainda a simples sensação de estar dentro dela, sendo aconchegantemente recebido...

- HARRY! – Hermione grita anunciando que está chegando ao clímax em completo êxtase.

- _Os gemidos... definitivamente me fazem perder o controle_... – Harry pensa logo antes de também render-se ao prazer extremo.

Vários momentos deliciosamente intensos depois, ele deita ao lado de Hermione, respirando compassadamente.

- Nossa... isso foi... incrível! – ela exclama descansando a cabeça no peito dele – Você foi maravilhoso, Harry...

- Obrigado, Mione. Você também foi... fantástica! – Harry responde com a voz ofegante.

- Obrigada... pelo jeito nós dois somos ótimos juntos. É uma pena e um desperdício termos passado tanto tempo separados...

- É verdade, mas veja o lado bom: agora podemos recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

- Isso é muito bom...

- É sim... e por falar em não perder tempo, que tal continuarmos agora?

- Sério?

- Claro, a menos que você não queira...

- É lógico que eu quero, Harry. Quero você quantas vezes você me quiser... Eu só fiquei surpresa que você quisesse "repetir a dose" tão rápido...

- Hermione... você achou mesmo que depois de ter sonhado tanto tempo em fazer amor com você, eu ficaria satisfeito com uma vez só e pronto? – Harry pergunta de um jeito maroto.

Hermione sorri pra ele antes de responder.

- Não, isso não seria muito justo, não é?

- Não mesmo. Além disso, você me provocou, portanto é sua culpa eu ter ficado assim tão... empolgado.

- Bem, por mim você pode s "empolgar" o quanto quiser, querido...a única pergunta é: a segunda vez vai ser tão boa quanto a primeira? – Hermione questiona enquanto dá vários beijos rápidos e molhados em Harry, em seu peito, seu pescoço e subindo até sua boca.

- Vai ser ainda melhor, meu amor, vai ser ainda melhor... – ele responde antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo ardente e profundo, para mergulharem mais uma vez em um turbilhão de paixão e delírio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando a claridade do sol começa a iluminar parcialmente o quarto, Hermione desperta de sua melhor noite de sono em muito tempo.

_Acordar nos braços do Harry é a melhor coisa que eu poderia querer nesse momento..._ – ela reflete enquanto observa-o dormir, acariciando levemente seu rosto e dando-lhe um suave beijo.

Tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo, ela levanta da cama, se veste e deixa o quarto, fechando a porta devagar.

_Estar com Harry e Hayley juntos, como uma família de verdade é como se fosse um sonho... E depois do que aconteceu ontem, tudo ficou ainda mais perfeito... estou me sentindo feliz como havia desejado há muito tempo..._ – Hermione pensa com um grande sorriso no rosto quando começa a preparar o café-da-manhã.

Pouco tempo depois, Hayley acorda e fica surpresa ao ouvir sua mãe cantando, já que isso não acontecia há vários anos.

- Bom dia, mamãe – ela cumprimenta sentando-se à mesa da cozinha.

- Bom dia, meu bem – Hermione responde animada.

- Você está muito feliz... é por causa do papai, não é?

- O quê? – Hermione pergunta lembrando-se imediatamente da noite anterior.

- Está feliz porque o papai está aqui, não é?

-Ah, sim, Hayley. O seu pai me faz muito feliz...

- Como estão as minhas garotas favoritas? – Harry também chega à cozinha, com um ótimo humor.

- Bom dia, papai! A gente estava falando de você...

- É mesmo? Eu espero que bem... Bom dia, princesa – ele responde dando um beijo carinhoso na filha.

- Muito bem, a mamãe disse que você a faz muito feliz!

- Que bom, porque ela também me faz muito feliz... – ele aproxima-se de Hermione e a beija suavemente nos lábios – Bom dia, querida.

- Bom dia, meu amor - ela responde um pouco surpresa por ele tê-la beijado na frente de Hayley.

- Hayley, a sua mãe e eu conversamos e decidimos que vamos ficar juntos a partir de agora, definitivamente – Harry comunica abraçando Hermione.

- Nós decidimos?

- Achei que isso tivesse ficado bem claro ontem á noite... – ele diz em voz baixa junto ao ouvido de Hermione. Ela se volta pra ele e sorri abertamente.

- Seu bobo!

- Verdade? Quer dizer que vocês vão ficar juntos mesmo? – Hayley pergunta ansiosa.

- Vamos sim, filha. De verdade – Hermione confirma para a alegria de Hayley, que agora corre para abraçar seus pais.

Nesse momento, Harry pensa consigo mesmo que sua vida parece finalmente estar fazendo sentido; mas apesar disso, ele sabe que antes de poder vivenciar sua felicidade por completo, ainda tem alguns assuntos inacabados a resolver...

**Continua... **

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Sorry pela demora, de novo, era pra eu ter postado semana passada, mas fiquei doente e só deu pra postar hoje, mas acho que o capítulo deve ter valido a pena a espera, né? Espero que sim! Até o próximo! **

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Smart Angel: Oi! Que bom que vc está lendo as minhas fics de HP também; fico feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigada pela review! Quanto a fics de SK, tem uma boa notícia: eu já comecei a escrever uma nova, vou começar a postar em breve! Legal, né? Avisa a sua amiga que é minha fã também, valeu mesmo! Beijinhos! **

**Vaniii: Valeu pela review! Tomara que c tenha curtido o 10 tb! Bjs! **

**Tata-pipoka: Oi! Hoje tem atualização e vc não vai ficar deprimida! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**LíLian Granger Potter: Oi! Acho que vc deve ter gostado do cap10 ainda mais, acertei rsrs? Muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Eu gostei bastante da sua sugestão e resolvi aceitá-la; vou escrever, ou melhor, já tô escrevendo, um capítulo assim como você falou boa notícia, não é? Tudo indica que vai ser o próximo, tá? Até lá! Bjks! **

**Mione03: Oi! Que bom que vc gostou dos outros capítulos, espero que tenha gostado desse também! A Gina deu uma trégua, mas vai voltar logo, infelizmente, mas até lá é só diversão pro Harry e pra Mione rsrs! Não tem problema, imagina! Quando a gente tá sem tempo é horrível mesmo... Obrigada pela review! Beijos! **

**Amanda: Oi! Tomara que vc tenha gostado do cap10, acho que foi do jeito que vc esperava, né? É verdade, somos muito maus às vezes, e a Gina vai aprontar muito em breve, mas assim é mais divertido, com mais obstáculos mesmo rsrs! Valeu pela review e bjks! **

**Paty: Oi! Eu espero que vc comece a escrever logo, é muito divertido, o único problema é mesmo o tempo, mas se dá um jeito rsrs! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da minha fic, valeu pela review! Bjs! **

**Bjks pra todo mundo! **

**Estelar **


	11. De volta ao começo

**Capítulo 11 – De volta ao começo **

Num domingo á noite, pouco antes do Natal, Harry e Hermione estão sentados juntos no sofá, vendo o álbum de fotos de Hermione, depois de Harry ter lhe pedido para ver fotos antigas de Hayley.

– Tem algumas fotos de antes dela nascer... olha essa, somos nós na festa de casamento do Rony – Hermione indica uma das primeiras fotos.

– É mesmo, e pensar que foi aí que tudo começou... eu quero dizer, a gente... – Harry comenta observando a foto com certa nostalgia.

– Bom, talvez você não se lembre, mas eu acho que a nossa história juntos começou um pouco antes disso...

_Flashback _

– _Acredita que o Rony vai se casar daqui a 3 dias? – Harry comenta durante seu costumeiro café semanal com Hermione. _

– _É mesmo um grande passo... Mas pra dizer a verdade, eu nunca achei que ele seria o primeiro de nós três a se casar... _

– _Não? E quem você achou que seria? _

– _Você. _

– _Eu? Ah, não, eu acho que não. _

– _Por quê? Você e a Gina não estão bem? _

– _Não, ao contrário. Nós terminamos. _

– _Sério? _

– _É, nós brigamos, de novo e decidimos terminar tudo. Mas e você, como está indo com o ... _

– _Jack? Estava péssimo, mas terminei com ele há dois dias, então agora está tudo bem. Acho que ele não é o cara certo pra mim... _

– _Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado? Você não achava que ia conhecer alguém, se apaixonar e pronto? _

– _É, era assim que deveria ser, mas por alguma razão, nós só encontramos as pessoas erradas. Por que eu não me apaixonei por você, Harry? _

– _Por mim? _

– _É, seria tudo tão mais fácil... _

– _Isso é verdade, mas sempre que eu penso nisso parece... _

– _Sempre que você pensa? O que você quis dizer com... _

– _Nada demais, esqueça. Você estava brincando quando disse que queria ter se apaixonado por mim, não estava? _

– _Ah, estava sim, com certeza! _

– _Eu também! _

– _É mesmo? _

– _Claro, foi só pra descontrair... _

– _É, essa foi muito boa mesmo... _

_Fim do flashback_

– É verdade, mas foi durante a festa que as coisas "esquentaram" mesmo... – Harry comenta com um sorriso divertido.

– Como eu já disse antes, foi você quem começou a "esquentar"...

– Pode ser, mas você não me interrompeu...

_Flashback _

– _Eu já falei que você está linda hoje? _

– _Disse sim, Harry. Duas vezes; obrigada de novo – Hermione agradece enquanto dança com Harry durante a festa de casamento de Rony e Parvati –Sabe, você também não está nada mal... _

– _Obrigado pelo "nada mal" – Harry responde fingindo estar magoado. _

– _Está bem, eu confesso: você está incrivelmente lindo. Pronto, agora já pode ficar "se achando"... – ela diz ficando ligeiramente corada. _

– _Não vou ficar "me achando" – Harry responde com um sorriso amável – Mas obrigado pelo elogio, Mione... _

_A música mais agitada termina e a seguinte é bem mais lenta e romântica; eles continuam juntos e Harry enlaça a cintura de Hermione, aparentemente sem intenção de se afastar; ela o abraça e repousa a cabeça em seu ombro. Ambos permanecem em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas deixando-se levar pela suave melodia, até que Hermione diz em voz muito baixa, junto ao ouvido de Harry: _

– _Lembra quando eu disse outro dia que queria ter me apaixonado por você? Bem, eu não estava brincando... _

– _Eu também não estava brincando quando disse que pensava em nós dois juntos... – ele responde imediatamente. _

_Diante da resposta de Harry, Hermione volta seu rosto para ele e seus olhares se encontram por um longo momento. Sem se darem conta exatamente da situação, eles aproxima-se pouco a pouco e unem seus lábios em um beijo terno, suave e demorado. Com o final da música, eles se separam e voltam a se encarar em silêncio. _

– _Harry... nós acabamos de nos... _

– _Beijar. É, e foi muito bom... _

– _Foi ótimo, mas você não acha que isso está... errado? _

– _Talvez. Ou não. Eu não sei, isso é complicado, Hermione. _

– _Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso. _

– _Sim, precisamos. Vem, vamos procurar um lugar quieto lá em cima... _

_Hermione o acompanha até o andar de cima e ao chegarem ao antigo quarto de Fred e Jorge, Harry empurra a porta devagar e, depois de confirmar que o cômodo está vazio, ele entra junto com Hermione, fechando a porta em seguida. _

_Quando ela percebe, está outra vez nos braços dele, e dessa vez o beijo é bem mais ardente e intenso. _

– _Eu achei que nós íamos conversar... – ela o interrompe minutos depois. _

– _Nós íamos, mas eu mudei de idéia no meio do caminho... – ele responde sem deixar de abraçá-la – Eu não sei se é a bebida que está fazendo efeito, mas eu não consigo resistir... _

– _Isso é uma loucura, Harry! Não devíamos estar fazendo isso... _

– _Pode até ser loucura, Mione, mas nós dois queremos e você sabe disso... _

– _É verdade, não posso negar que sempre imaginei como seria ficar com você desse jeito... _

– _Então vamos parar de apenas imaginar e vamos agir, Hermione... _

– _Harry... _

– _Eu quero você, Hermione. Hoje, aqui, desse jeito – Harry insiste. Beijando o pescoço e os ombros de Hermione – Mas vou entender se você não quiser... – ele completa agora a encarando seriamente e parando de beijá-la, apenas esperando sua resposta. _

– _Eu quero. Quero muito, não importa o quanto isso pareça irracional. Eu quero ficar com você hoje, Harry... – Hermione responde parando de resistir e voltando a beijá-lo; dessa vez, um beijo carregado de paixão e desejo. _

_A repentina decisão de Hermione faz com que Harry abandone definitivamente qualquer dúvida ou receio que ainda pudesse ter; eles caminham alguns passos até a cama e, poucos minutos depois, estão se entregando um ao outro em um misto de desejo, sentimentos confusos e prazer. _

_Fim do flashback_

– Eu não poderia ter interrompido nem que quisesse! Aquela noite foi mesmo incrível... – Hermione confessa com um suspiro.

– Ah, foi sim! Mas nós acabamos estragando tudo depois... – Harry relembra o que aconteceu com certo pesar.

_Flashback _

– _Não acredito que deixamos isso acontecer! – Hermione exclama com certo pânico, ainda deitada na cama ao lado de Harry, algum tempo depois. _

– _Isso foi muita loucura... – ele concorda encarando o teto. _

– _Nós definitivamente passamos dos limites... _

_Ambos permanecem em um incômodo silêncio por alguns instantes. _

– _É melhor sairmos daqui antes que alguém nos encontre e a situação se complique ainda mais... _

– _É uma boa idéia. Mas acho que agora nós realmente precisamos conversar. _

– _Sim, precisamos, mas acho que é melhor nos vestirmos antes... _

– _É, eu também acho. _

– _Ótimo. Então... feche os olhos. _

– _O quê? _

– _Eu disse pra você fechar os olhos. _

– _Eu ouvi, mas por que isso agora? – Harry pergunta confuso. _

– _Porque eu não quero que você fique me olhando! – Hermione responde ficando vermelha. _

– _Eu já olhei bastante pra você, Hermione. Nós acabamos de transar! _

– _Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... _

– _Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pode levantar, eu não olho, prometo – Harry afirma fechando os olhos, mas deixando escapar um sorriso. _

– _Pronto, já pode abrir os olhos – ela comunica poucos minutos depois – Obrigada, Harry. _

– _Nada demais – ele responde também começando a se vestir. _

– _Não, eu quis dizer... por antes. Foi... realmente ótimo. _

– _Ah, bem... obrigado a você, Hermione. _

_Depois que termina de se vestir, Harry senta na cama desfeita observando Hermione, sentada numa cadeira de frente a ele. _

– _Bom, é isso. Não dá pra fingir que não aconteceu, não é? – ela começa a dizer um tanto hesitante. _

– _Não, não dá. Mas acho que nós devemos tentar assim mesmo... – Harry sugere em um tom bastante sério agora. _

– _Isso foi um grande erro, acho que... nós dois estávamos magoados com nossas relações anteriores e acabamos confundindo as coisas entre nós... e como você disse antes, o efeito da bebida deve ter contribuído para o nosso... _

– _Momento de pura insanidade? _

– _É uma boa forma de descrever... _

– _Você está certa, nós nos deixamos levar e cruzamos uma linha perigosa, mas eu não quero que isso destrua a nossa amizade. _

– _Eu também não quero isso, Harry. Eu gostaria de poder ignorar o que aconteceu, mas é difícil... _

– _Eu sei que é difícil, mas é preciso, Hermione. _

– _Então o que vamos fazer? Voltar pra festa e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? _

– _Pra começar, é isso sim. E depois devemos seguir com as nossas vidas, e então essa noite vai ser somente uma recordação. Uma ótima recordação... _

– _Parece ser a melhor solução. É claro, se não mencionarmos nada disso pra ninguém._

– _Com certeza. _

_Após tomar sua decisão, Harry abraça Hermione de um jeito terno e ela retribui da mesma forma. _

– _Eu adoro você. Sabe disso, não é? – ele diz quando estão saindo quarto. _

– _Sei sim. Eu também adoro você, Harry. Isso nunca vai mudar... _

_Quando já estão no corredor, ela percebe que a gravata dele está torta e o pede para esperar. _

– _Não queremos deixar nenhuma pista, não é? – ela comenta enquanto arruma a gravata. _

– _Talvez sim, se quiséssemos fazer de novo... _

– _Harry... isso foi... incrível, perfeito, mas não podemos continuar... _

– _Eu sei, não deveríamos ter deixado acontecer e sei que não deve se repetir, mas foi mesmo... fantástico... Nunca vou esquecer essa noite, Mione... _

– _Eu também não vou esquecer; essa noite foi muito especial... _

– _Por que foi só uma vez? _

– _Não, porque foi com você... _

_Fim do flashback_

– Na verdade, o grande erro que nós cometemos foi não ter continuado, dito "não" à nossa relação e ficado com as pessoas erradas...

– Foi uma decisão muito estúpida, mesmo...

– Só por curiosidade, Harry. Você voltou com a Gina ainda na noite da festa?

– Não. Ela me procurou alguns dias depois, dizendo que sentia a minha falta, que tinha sido um erro terminar tudo só porque tínhamos brigado e que se eu pensasse melhor também veria isso.

– E aí você aceitou.

– É; já que você e eu tínhamos concordado em seguir em frente, eu achei que era a coisa certa a fazer... Você pensou a mesma coisa quando decidiu voltar com o seu namorado?

– Sim, eu pensei nisso também. Parecia ser o melhor a fazer naquele momento, mas então, pouco tempo depois, eu descobri que estava grávida e não tive mais certeza de coisa alguma...

_Flashback _

– _Meus parabéns, srta.Granger! _

– _Não pode ser!_

– _Sim, você vai ter um bebê. _

– _Não._

– _Sim. _

– _Não! _

– _Pelo jeito não é uma gravidez planejada, certo? _

– _Nem o sexo foi planejado, doutora! _

_Hermione quase entra em pânico no consultório de sua médica, quando suas suspeitas são confirmadas. _

– _Isso não pode estar acontecendo! E agora, o que eu vou fazer? – ela pensa no caminho de volta pra casa. Tinha decidido fazer exames com métodos trouxas para ter certeza absoluta de seu estado e quando recebeu os resultados, ficou completamente perdida – Não era pra ser desse jeito, Harry e eu decidimos não levar o nosso "lance" adiante, mas agora... eu estou esperando um filho dele... Acho que o melhor a fazer é contar a ele, mas... como será que ele vai reagir quando souber? _

_Nesse mesmo dia, Hermione vai procurar Harry em sua casa e não o encontra, mas Gina está lá e a recebe friamente; ainda que Hermione e Harry desconheçam, ela sabe que houve algo entre eles há algumas semanas. _

– _Eu sinto dizer, mas você está perdendo o seu tempo. O Harry não está em casa. _

– _Não está? Bem, você se importa se eu esperar? Preciso falar com ele, é muito importante... _

– _Na verdade, eu me importo sim. _

– _O quê? _

– _Eu não sei se você já soube... o Harry e eu ficamos noivos. _

_A notícia deixa Hermione repentinamente chocada. Então ele vai se casar com a Gina... mas é claro! O que eu esperava? Ela era namorada dele antes e só porque passamos uma noite juntos não quer dizer que ele queira ficar comigo de verdade. Foi ingenuidade a minha achar que seria diferente... _

– _Não, eu não sabia. Então nesse caso, você pode dizer ao Harry... só diga a ela que eu estou... feliz por ele estar seguindo em frente. Adeus, Gina – Hermione diz com tristeza, deixando o lugar imediatamente. _

– _Adeus, Hermione. Eu darei o seu recado ao Harry, não se preocupe – Gina responde com um falso sorriso – É claro que sim, e dar a você mais uma chance de roubá-lo de mim? Até parece! – ela pensa depois de Hermione se vai. _

_Fim do flashback_

– Quer dizer que você ia me contar que estava grávida? – Harry pergunta surpreso com a recente narrativa de Hermione.

– Ia. E depois daquele dia, ainda esperei que você talvez me procurasse quando soube que eu queria falar com você, mas... você não fez isso.

– Eu nunca soube que você tinha ido me procurar. Gina não me disse.

– Não disse?

– Isso é bem típico dela... e mentir pra você também.

– Como assim?

– Nós só ficamos noivos meses depois, quando eu já não tinha mais nenhuma notícia sua. Se eu soubesse que você tinha algo importante pra falar comigo, é claro que teria procurado você, Hermione.

– Talvez eu devesse ter insistido mais, mas achei que se você estava seguindo com a sua vida sem mim, então eu deveria seguir com a minha vida, sem você. Ou pelo menos tentar. Foi aí que Jack disse que queria se casar comigo, mesmo sabendo que o bebê não era dele, porque ainda era apaixonado por mim... Eu não achei que fosse uma boa idéia, mas naquele momento talvez fosse a melhor opção.

– E então você sumiu. Sem deixar pistas, como se estivesse fugindo.

– Na verdade, eu estava fugindo sim...

– De mim?

– De você, do passado, de tudo... acho que eu só queria recomeçar... Mas por mais que eu tenha tentado, nunca consegui tirar você do meu pensamento... e isso ficou ainda mais difícil depois que a Hayley nasceu, porque olhar pra ela e não pensar em você era simplesmente impossível...

_Flashback _

– _Ela é mesmo uma graça! – uma das enfermeiras comenta quando entrega a Hermione sua filha recém-nascida. _

– _É sim, ela é perfeita... – Hermione responde observando carinhosamente o bebê em seu colo. _

– _Acha que ela se parece mais com você ou com o pai? _

– _Com ele, sem dúvida. Ela tem os olhos dele... _

– _É mesmo? – a enfermeira fica confusa com o comentário, já que havia conhecido o marido de Hermione no dia anterior r seus olhos definitivamente não eram verdes. _

– _Deve estar achando isso estranho, não é? – Hermione pergunta como que adivinhando o pensamento da enfermeira – A verdade é que o meu marido não é o pai da minha filha. _

– _Ora, não se preocupe! Coisas assim acontecem às vezes, não é? _

– _Sim, acontecem... _

_Fim do flashback_

– Hayley era mesmo um bebê lindo... – Harry aprecia uma foto de Hayley com aproximadamente dez meses.

– Era sim. Lembro que foi nesse dia que ela começou a andar sozinha...

– Mesmo? Eu daria qualquer coisa pra estar presente nesse momento...

– Harry, eu lamento muito ter privado você de tudo isso, eu sinto...

– Tudo bem, Hermione, isso já passou. Além do mais, a culpa também foi minha; se eu não tivesse sido tão teimoso, se tivesse admitido pra mim mesmo o quanto você me fazia falta e tivesse te procurado, tudo teria sido diferente.

– Teria sim. Mas o importante é que agora nós estamos bem – Hermione afirma segurando a mão de Harry.

– Eu senti muito a sua falta, sabia? Foi muito difícil ficar longe, principalmente porque a cada dia que passava eu tinha mais certeza de que a noite que passamos juntos significou muito mais pra mim do que eu queria admitir...

_Flashback _

– _Hermione? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry pergunta surpreso por vê-la sentada em sua cama, aparentemente esperando por ele. _

– _Harry... você sempre soube que um dia eu voltaria… pra você... – ela responde ficando de pé e caminhando até ele com um grande sorriso. _

_Ele fica sem ação quando ela o abraça e, sem pensar em mais nada, inclina-se para beijá-la; ela corresponde e ele se entrega ao prazer se sentí-la outra vez em seus braços, até que... _

– _Harry... você está falando dormindo... de novo – Gina faz menção de acordá-lo, mas se detém quando ele continua a murmurar alguma coisa. _

– _Eu te amo... _

– _Eu também te amo... – ela responde feliz, imaginando que ela esteja falando com ela. _

– _... Hermione... eu amo você... volta pra mim... _

_A expressão no rosto de Gina muda de maneira radical,ficando totalmente contrariada; ela sente sua raiva por Hermione aflorar mais uma vez. _

– _O que foi que você disse? – ela pergunta em voz alta, sobressaltando Harry. _

– _O quê? – ele acorda e se surpreende desagradavelmente ao ver Gina ao seu lado e não Hermione, como em seu sonho. _

– _Hermione. Você estava dizendo que a amava. Por acaso estava sonhando com ela? – Gina questiona irritada. _

– _Não, é claro que não. Eu não sei do que você está falando – Harry responde tentando afastar as imagens de Hermione de sua mente. _

– _Como não? Eu ouvi claramente você dizer o nome dela! _

– _Eu não disse nada, Gina! Será que dá pra você parar de me perturbar? – ele continua negando e se esquivando da verdade, enquanto Gina deixa o quarto, batendo a porta com estrondo. _

_Fim do flashback_

– Cenas desse tipo foram muito comuns nos últimos anos... – Harry continua a dizer, encarando Hermione com uma expressão séria – Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes sonhei com você, de quantas vezes me senti um idiota por ter deixado você ir embora, por continuar mentindo pra mim mesmo, tentando me convencer de que podia viver sem você, sem o seu amor...

– Eu sei exatamente como é isso porque também me senti assim... – Hrmione confessa sem desviar o olhar dele – Todo o tempo em que eu me senti sozinha e perdida porque não podia ouvir o som da sua voz, nem sentir os seus beijos, e isso me fazia muito infeliz... Então um dia, Jack me disse que finalmente "a ficha tinha caído" e ele tinha se dado conta de que eu jamais deixaria de amar o pai da minha filha; depois disso nós nos divorciamos e eu vim pra Nova York com a Hayley. Isso foi há quase quatro anos e desde então, eu tenho pensado em você mais do que nunca. E também tive certeza de que ninguém nunca poderia tomar o seu lugar no meu coração, Harry... – ela completa tocando suavemente seus lábios nos dele.

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você, Hermione. Não vamos estragar tudo de novo... – ele diz quando se afastam um pouco.

– Não, não vamos. Dessa vez vamos fazer tudo do jeito certo – ela responde com um sorriso – Eu te amo...

– Eu também amo você. E nunca mais vou te deixar escapar, disso você pode ter certeza... – ele afirma determinado antes de beijá-la novamente com carinho e paixão.

**Continua... **

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi, gente! Esse capítulo foi meio que uma "viagem ao passado", por isso tantos flashbacks, mostrando como as coisas aconteceram entre a Hermione e o Harry desde o início, como tudo começou, como o próprio título diz Foi uma sugestão da LíLian Granger Potter e eu achei bem interessante, por isso resolvi escrever o cap11 dessa forma. Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem acompanhando a fic, porque o cap12 está a caminho! **

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**  
Fred L. Weasley: Obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue comentando! Bjks!**

**Vaniiii: Oi! Ainda bem que valeu a pena esperar! Espero que tenha gostado do cap11 tb! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Amanda: Oi! Td bem! Nossa, que bom que vc adorou o cap10 tanto assim! Não vou garantir, mas acho que outro capítulo tb vai "esquentar" como esse rsrs! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Misspads: Oi! Não tinha como não acontecer, né? Que bom que continua curtindo a fic! Vc começou a usar o nick pq já vai começar a postar fics tb? Espero que sim! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**LíLian Granger Potter: Olá! Eu já estou bem outra vez, obrigada! Que bom que você gostou do cap10 e espero que também tenha gostado do cap11 e da forma que eu encontrei pra usar sua sugestão. Pode deixar que eu vou ler as suas fics na floreios assim que for possível, ok? Por falar nisso, por que você não posta aqui no fanfiction também? Obrigada pela review e até a próxima! Bjks! **

**Smart Angel: Oi! Que bom que o seu casal preferido de HP é HHr (mais uma pro clube! rsrs) A fic de SK é parte romance e parte humor, acho que vou postar o 1º cap na outra semana. Valeu pela review e continue comentando! Bjks! **

**Mione03: Oi! É verdade, não dá mesmo pra resistir ao Harry rsrs! A reação da Gina vai aparecer no cap12, mas como "boa" vilã que é, ela vai continuar aprontando... Obrigada pela review, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo de lembranças e que continue comentando! Bjks! **

**Beijão pra todo mundo! **

**Estelar **


	12. Proposta inesperada

**Capítulo 12 – Proposta inesperada **

Faltando poucos dias para o reinício do trimestre em Hogwarts, Harry sente uma certa tristeza por já ter que retornar. Para ele sempre havia sido um alívio voltar a Hogwarts depois das férias, mas dessa vez era diferente; nunca em sua vida ele havia sido tão feliz quanto nas últimas semanas; estar com Hermione e Hayley era tudo o que ele poderia desejar. Por isso, é totalmente à contragosto que ele deixa o apartamento numa segunda-feira pela manhã para encontrar Gina, com a única intenção de pôr um ponto final em sua desastrosa relação.

– Querido, que prazer tê-lo de volta! – Gina exclama com certo sarcasmo logo que o vê chegar.

– Não me chame assim – ele responde com uma expressão fechada – Eu vim aqui pra encerrar tudo com você, definitivamente.

– Do que você está falando?

– Como assim do quê? O divórcio! Quero os pergaminhos assinados pra concluir o processo.

– Claro, só que tem um pequeno problema...

– Que problema?

– Eu não assinei nada.

– E eu posso saber por que não? Por acaso faltou tinta ou você não encontrou uma mísera pena? – Harry questiona com ironia.

– Você sabe porque eu não assinei. É porque eu amo você e acho que ainda podemos resolver essa situação.

– Por favor, não venha com isso outra vez, Gina!

– Harry, será que nós não podemos ao menos conversar?

– Não temos nada pra conversar, tudo o que eu quero é que você assine os malditos pergaminhos pra que eu possa me livrar de você de uma vez por todas! – Harry responde irritado.

– Está bem, eu assino. Mas antes disso eu só quero que você escute o que eu tenho a dizer – Gina insiste, mantendo a voz calma e, como Harry não protesta dessa vez, ela decide continuar – Olha, eu sei que está feliz por conhecer a sua filha e que quer ficar perto dela, eu entendo isso, acredite. Mas a questão é, nós não temos que nos separar por causa dela.

– A nossa separação não tem nada a ver com a minha filha; é algo que aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, você sabe disso.

– Certo, mas mesmo assim, Harry, você pode ficar com a menina quando quiser, mas não precisa ficar com a mãe dela também!

– Você tem razão, não preciso; mas eu quero. Quero ficar com Hermione porque a amo.

– Você não pode estar falando sério...

– Estou falando muito sério, Gina. Agora faça o favor de assinar isso logo!

Gina recolhe os pergaminhos sobre a mesa e também o tinteiro, aparentemente decidida a assinar, mas quando pousa a pena no local onde deve constar sua assinatura, ela pára por um instante e encara Harry com uma expressão séria.

– Você dormiu com ela? – ela questiona sem rodeios.

– Isso não interessa a você – ele responde rispidamente.

– Então quer dizer que sim – ela conclui baixando o olhar para os pergaminhos – Será que você não vê que isso não vai te levar a lugar algum?

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Simples. Não vai demorar muito até ela se cansar de você e decidir que não quer mais brincar, como estão fazendo agora. Então, quando você estiver sozinho novamente, vai vir me procurar pra tentar recuperar o que jogou fora...

– Essa foi a "teoria" mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na vida! – Harry exclama com desdém – Nada disso vai acontecer, nunca! – ele acrescenta com firmeza.

– Você está dizendo que não existe a mínima possibilidade de você e eu...

– Não, nem mesmo a mais remota possibilidade. De jeito nenhum.

– Está bem, então – Gina responde em voz baixa e finalmente assina os pergaminhos, ainda que totalmente contra a sua vontade – Pronto, aí estão – ela os empurra para Harry sobre a mesa – Mas saiba que está cometendo o maior erro da sua vida.

– Não, Gina. Eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida quando me casei com você – ele retruca já guardando os pergaminhos em uma pasta.

Sentindo-se momentaneamente desconcertada com a resposta de Harry, Gina caminha alguns passos até a janela e fica a observar o exterior, em silêncio. No entanto, quando Harry faz menção de ir embora, ela o detém.

– Harry, espere!

– O que é agora? – ele pergunta impaciente.

– Eu sei que agora está tudo oficialmente acabado, mas será que nós podemos... ficar juntos... só mais uma vez? Você sabe, pelos velhos tempos...? – ela sugere aproximando-se dele e tentando abraçá-lo.

– Não, nós não podemos – ele responde segurando com força seus dois braços e a afastando dele.

– Não seja assim tão frio, só estou lhe pedindo... mais uma vez...

– Está perdendo seu tempo.

– Harry, por favor... – Gina continua a suplicar, agora ajoelhando-se diante de Harry – Eu só quero que você tenha uma boa lembrança de mim...

– Eu não quero nada de você, Gina, nada! Só quero que me deixe em paz pra viver a minha vida com Hermione e Hayley!

Ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, ela fica de pé rapidamente, enquanto deixa cair algumas lágrimas.

– Como você pode me rejeitar desse jeito?

– Só estou fazendo o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo – Harry responde dando as costas a ela em direção à saída – Adeus, Gina.

Então, no instante em que toca a maçaneta da porta, ele escuta o som de vidro se estilhaçando a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça.

– EU TE ODEIO! – Gina grita nervosa após ter atirado um vaso contra ele.

Harry não diz mais nada, apenas lhe lança um olhar frio, abre a porta e se vai.

– VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO, POTTER! EU JURO QUE VAI!

Já do lado de fora da casa, ele ouve o som de mais vidro se partindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Com o passar dos dias, depois de ter oficializado sua separação de Gina, Harry fica aliviado ao constatar que suas ameaças não passaram de promessas vazias, já que ela aparentemente "sumiu do mapa" e não tentou perturbar outra vez.nem ele nem Hermione. Sendo assim, uma vez definitivamente livre ele está pronto para seguir em frente.

Então, numa sexta-feira ao anoitecer, Harry leva uma muito animada Hayley à casa de Rony e Parvati para a "festa do pijama" de sua filha Samantha.

– Obrigado por cuidarem da Hayley hoje. Espero que ela não dê trabalho...

– Imagine, Harry! Hayley é um amor, é um prazer tê-la aqui em casa – Parvati responde gentilmente.

– Boa noite, papai. Até amanhã – Hayley se despede dele com um abraço.

– Boa noite, Hayley. Comporte-se bem, certo?

– Certo, eu vou me comportar. Bom jantar pra você e a mamãe...

– Obrigado, meu bem.

– Então... vai levar Hermione pra jantar hoje... alguma ocasião especial? – Rony pergunta depois que Parvati sobe com Hayley para o quarto de Sam.

– Ah, é sim! Muito especial...

– É mesmo? E o que é? – Rony pergunta curioso.

– Eu não posso dizer ainda, mas... se tudo der certo, você vai ficar sabendo logo – Harry responde com um sorriso enigmático.

– Tudo bem, então. Sabe, eu não sei se já falei antes, mas eu estou feliz por você e a Hermione terem se entendido; vocês merecem ficar juntos.

– Obrigado, Rony. Isso significa muito pra mim. Fiquei com medo que as coisas ficassem estranhas por causa da Gina e tudo o mais...

– Gina é minha irmã e é claro que eu me preocupo com ela, mas você e Hermione são meus amigos e eu fico muito feliz por vocês dois...

– É bom saber disso, porque nós estamos realmente felizes. E eu espero que possamos ser ainda mais...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta ao apartamento, Harry não fica muito surpreso ao descobrir que Hermione ainda não está pronta.

– Eu saio num minuto, Harry – ela avisa ainda no quarto – Hayley gostou da aparatação acompanhada?

– Adorou. Não sei por quê; eu nunca gostei muito de aparatar...

– Você não está muito cansado de esperar por mim, está?

– Não, na verdade não. Até que não está demorando tanto assim – ele responde sentado no sofá, folheando uma revista enquanto espera – Lembro que no 4º ano você passou a tarde inteira se arrumando pro Baile de Inverno...

– Nossa, você ainda lembra disso?

– Claro, e lembro também que a demora valeu a pena; você estava linda... só que infelizmente não era pra mim...

– Bem, tomara que a espera tenha valido a pena novamente porque dessa vez, com certeza é pra você... – Hermione sai do quarto completamente pronta.

– Nossa! – Harry exclama impressionado, admirando Hermione por inteiro: desde os cabelos parcialmente presos, com algumas mechas caindo sobre os ombros; o vestido cor de pêssego, um pouco abaixo do joelho, com alças finas e um decote em "v" não muito profundo, deixando espaço para a imaginação de Harry, que a essa altura já está trabalhando ativamente; até a sandália de salto fino em tom dourado – A espera valeu a pena, totalmente. Você está... perfeita!

– Obrigada, Harry – Hermione agradece corando um pouco – Você também está... maravilhoso! – ela também o observa de cima a baixo, agora que ele está de pé: os cabelos de um jeito "desarrumado sexy", bem o estilo dele; o terno azul marinho, os sapatos pretos impecáveis e a camisa branca, cujos dois primeiros botões estão abertos, devido à ausência da gravata, deixando à vista um pouco da sua pele, para o deleite de Hermione.

– Obrigado. Então... vamos indo? – ele pergunta oferecendo a mão a ela.

– Vamos – ela responde dando a mão a ele e beijando-o suavemente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já no restaurante, durante o jantar, Hermione percebe que Harry está um pouco ansioso e parecendo até mesmo um tanto nervoso.

– Você está bem? – ela pergunta quando percebe que ele a está observando fixamente há mais de um minuto.

– Estou sim, Hermione. Na verdade, desde que nos reencontramos e principalmente, desde que voltamos a ficar juntos, eu tenho me sentido muito bem... melhor do que nunca...

Ela sorri pra ele, que retribui o sorriso, segurando sua mão sobre a mesa.

– Eu também tenho me sentido muito bem ultimamente, Harry. Estar com você novamente é tudo o que eu poderia desejar...

– Verdade?

– Verdade.

Uma troca de olhares depois, Hermione inclina-se sobre a mesa e beija Harry de forma cálida e doce.

– Eu te amo – ela sussurra pra ele antes de se afastar.

– Eu também te amo... tanto que é como se eu estivesse sonhando acordado todo o tempo que estou com você.

– Sei o que você quer dizer... – Hermione responde voltando a sorrir – Eu sinto como se a minha felicidade... a nossa felicidade fosse finalmente completa, você não acha?

– Não.

– Não? – ela fica confusa com a repentina negativa de Harry.

– Não, porque ainda falta uma coisa a fazer pra tornar tudo realmente perfeito.

– E o que é?

– Algo que deveríamos ter feito há muito tempo mas, como diz o ditado, antes tarde do que nunca, não é?

– Acho que sim, mas eu não entendo...

– Hermione... você é o amor da minha vida; sempre foi. Eu fechei os olhos pra isso no passado, mas agora posso enxergar a verdade claramente – Harry afirma segurando agora as duas mãos de Hermione entre as suas e olhando-a nos olhos – Eu amo você... mais do que eu jamais achei que pudesse amar...

Hermione sente seu coração acelerar o batimento a cada segundo. Há muito sabia dos sentimentos de Harry, mas ouvi-lo dizer as palavras nesse momento, faz com que tudo tome uma outra dimensão, mais profunda e real.

– Lembra hoje cedo, quando eu ia sair pra levar Hayley na casa do Rony? Eu te disse "até daqui a pouco" e você respondeu "não demore", apoiou as mãos no meu peito e me beijou, rápido e simples, como se fosse um hábito, como se tivéssemos feito isso a vida toda... Eu quero que seja assim; quero dormir e acordar com você, compartilhar cada momento juntos. Se você quiser, quero unir a minha vida á sua, eternamente... então...

Hermione escuta as palavras de Harry numa espécie de transe. Ela demora alguns segundos para perceber que ele acaba de levantar da mesa, tirar do bolso interno do terno uma pequena caixa e que agora está ajoelhado diante dela.

– …Hermione Jane Granger... quer se casar comigo?

O pedido a deixa em um misto de emoção e surpresa. Inconscientemente, sempre havia sonhado com esse momento, mas ao mesmo tempo, não esperava que pudesse se tornar realidade algum dia; mas estava ali, realmente acontecendo, nesse instante. Quisesse ou não admitir, era a pergunta que ela ansiava ouvir desde a primeira vez que seus lábios encontraram os de Harry, e só havia uma resposta possível.

– Sim, eu quero. É claro que quero! – ela exclama com euforia, levantando da mesa e o abraçando forte – Eu te amo tanto... só ao seu lado eu posso ser feliz de verdade, Harry...

Após colocar o anel na mão direita de Hermione e já de pé outra vez, Harry sorri, parecendo aliviado depois de ter ouvido um "sim" e em seguida a beija demoradamente; ela corresponde ao beijo abertamente, sentindo-se flutuar com o momento, enquanto os demais presentes no restaurante aplaudem a romântica cena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Obrigada pelo anel, Harry, é lindo! – Hermione agradece quando chegam em casa – Eu adorei! – ela completa admirando seu brilhante anel de noivado.

– Que bom que você gostou e que bom também que disse sim; eu fiquei com medo que você não aceitasse...

– Eu tinha que estar maluca pra não aceitar! – ela exclama sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele – Mas você me surpreendeu, sabia?

– De um jeito bom, eu espero.

– Do melhor jeito, com certeza – Hermione afirma antes de beijar Harry repetidas vezes e depois apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Instantes depois, ela volta a beijá-lo; dessa vez um único beijo, mais intenso e molhado.

– Então... você está pensando em... comemorar essa noite? – Harry pergunta após recuperar o fôlego.

– Talvez... – Hermione responde com um sorriso travesso.

– Sabe qual é a melhor parte? Já que Hayley não está, nós temos a casa só pra nós essa noite...

– É verdade... Espera um pouco... você planejou isso?

– Não, na verdade não. Quando Hayley contou sobre a "festa-do-pijama" eu achei que seria bom aproveitara a oportunidade; foi meio que unir o útil ao agradável...

– Bem, nisso você tem razão. Fico feliz que tenha resolvido aproveitar a oportunidade...

– Eu também, meu amor, eu também... – ele responde voltando a envolvê-la em seus braços.

Em meio a mais beijos e carícias, Harry recosta-se sobre Hermione no sofá, ao passo que ela o livra da parte de cima do terno e abre um a um os demais botões da sua camisa, tirando-a logo em seguida; ele desce suavemente as alças e o zíper do vestido até a cintura, deixando-a parcialmente despida. Ela tenta fazer o mesmo com a calça dele, mas não é uma tarefa fácil, devido ao pouco espaço e á posição em que se encontram.

– Acho que vai ser melhor continuar em outro lugar...

– Que tal no tapete?

– Boa idéia – Harry aceita a sugestão de Hermione e volta ficar de pé, estendo a mão a ela.

Ambos continuam a despir as roupas um do outro e logo, os dois estão novamente envolvidos em um quente abraço, dessa vez sobre o tapete e sem mais obstáculos, já que todas as suas peças de roupa encontram-se largadas pela sala.

– Eu adoro as suas mãos, Harry... – Hermione diz quase num sussurro junto ao ouvido de Harry, quando sente as carícias dele em seu corpo.

– Só as mãos? – ele pergunta em um tom divertido, agora mordiscando de leve a curva do pescoço dela.

– Claro que não! Eu adoro tudo em você...

– Que bom, porque eu também adoro você por inteiro, toda mesmo... – ele responde com um sorriso maroto, fazendo-a sorrir também.

– Eu te amo, Harry...

– Eu também amo você, Mione. Vou amar pra sempre...

_Magia. É somente assim que eu posso descrever o que acontece quando Harry e eu estamos juntos. Ele me faz sentir emoções mais altas que o céu quando me ama gentilmente, intensamente... é incrível como ele consegue ser tão carinhoso e tão ardente ao mesmo tempo..._ – Hermione reflete enquanto ela e Harry continuam sua troca de carícias – _É tudo tão gostoso... eu me sinto viva, apaixonada... Os beijos dele me enlouquecem... suas carícias parecem ficar na minha alma... Eu me entrego totalmente a ele... o calor da sua pele, dos seus beijos, é como um fogo que me mantém prisioneira_ – ela pensa ao sentir o calor do corpo de Harry sobre e seu – _Sua respiração quente e ofegante, seu coração batendo junto ao meu, se amor em mim numa mistura de doçura e paixão, é tão excitante, tão inebriante... Tudo isso está em minha mente o tempo todo..._ – Hermione se entrega ao delírio de sentir Harry em seu interior, com a sensação cada vez mais forte de que o clímax se aproxima – _Ah, Harry... eu adoro o que você faz... quero fazer amor com você eternamente..._ – é o último pensamento coerente que ela consegue formar antes de render-se aos momentos de prazer intenso, selvagem e apaixonado que somente a intimidade com Harry pode lhe proporcionar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Várias horas depois, a claridade da manhã e um delicioso aroma de café-da-manhã recém preparado fazem Harry despertar com a incrível sensação de ter a melhor noite de sua vida. Ele olha á sua volta e vê que encontra-se na cama que, ele não deixa de notar, está completamente desfeita. Quando sente que o cheiro do café está mais forte, ele vê Hermione entrar no quarto trazendo uma bandeja e vestindo um robe de seda azul.

– Bom dia, meu amor – ela senta-se na cama ao lado dele e o beija suavemente – Você dormiu bem? – ela pergunta pondo a bandeja na cama entre os dois.

– Bom dia, querida. Dormi muito bem, ótimo, na verdade. E você?

– Maravilhosamente bem.

– Que bom, mas não precisava me trazer o café na cama...

– Ah, precisava sim, porque é mais um momento... romântico.

– Isso é verdade. Não me lembro de quando nós viemos pra cama... – Harry comenta tomando um gole de suco de laranja.

– Eu lembro. Já era de madrugada e você disse que queria ficar mais...

– Mais confortável, é verdade! Então nós viemos pra cá e aí...

– Fizemos de novo – Hermione completa passando geléia em uma torrada.

– Fazer de novo é sempre bom...

– Com certeza.

– Assim eu vou acabar ficando mal acostumado... – ele protesta quando ela aproxima a torrada de sua boca, num gesto carinhoso.

– Bem, então nós dois vamos... – ela responde sem se deter.

Eles passam alguns momentos assim, com Hermione continuando a dar comida na boca de Harry, até que ela acidentalmente deixa cair um pouco de geléia no peito dele.

– Oops! Me desculpe, Harry...

– Tudo bem, não tem problema, Hermione...

– Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito... – ela diz largando a torrada sobre a bandeja e descendo os lábios até o peito de Harry, lambendo a geléia lentamente.

_É incrível como um simples gesto dela pode facilmente me levar à loucura..._ – Harry imagina deixando escapar um profundo suspiro, enquanto sente a língua de Hermione deslizando por seu tórax em um movimento inegavelmente sensual.

– Geléia de morango é uma delícia... mas sabe o que é ainda mais gostoso? – Hermione diz erguendo o olhar até encontrar o dele.

– O quê? – ele pergunta com ansiedade.

– Você – ela responde agora pressionando os lábios contra os dele.

Essa foi a gota d'água para Harry.

– Hermione... estou pensando numa coisa... Que tal deixar o café-da-manhã pra depois? Ainda temos tempo antes de ter que ir buscar a Hayley... – ele diz de forma sugestiva, deslizando uma das mãos por dentro do robe de Hermione.

Ela sorri de um jeito maroto antes de responder.

– Eu concordo plenamente, afinal... quem precisa de café? – ela põe a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e se aninha nos braços de Harry, afastando o lençol que o cobria até a cintura, enquanto ela a livra de seu robe rapidamente.

_Êxtase. Estar com Hermione nesses momentos é como ir ao paraíso. Viajando no sabor dos seus lábios, no seu cheiro, nas suas carícias... ela sabe como me fazer perder o controle... Os beijos dela são como uma doce fruta que me embriaga, que me excita... mas que ao mesmo tempo me devolve a calma quando ela me ama com ternura e carinho, mas também com uma paixão ardente e desenfreada_ – Harry reflete enquanto sente os beijos e as carícias de Hermione fazerem seu corpo arder de desejo – _Ah, Hermione... fazer amor com você é o meu encanto e a minha perdição... o meu amor, o meu desejo e as minhas emoções ficam mais e mais fortes a cada dia. Quanto mais eu tenho, mais quero você... acho que estou ficando viciado em você..._ – ele pensa deixando-se levar pela satisfação de ouvi-la gemer em seus braços – _E lá vamos nós de novo! Mergulhando no redemoinho louco da paixão... Só de pensar que vamos nos casar e poder fazer isso todo dia... Oh, Merlin... eu nunca poderia imaginar que ter Hermione de volta na minha vida seria assim tão bom! Nem mesmo nos meus melhores sonhos... _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Eu vou adorar ser a "sra. Potter", Harry... – Hermione confessa algum tempo depois, quando estão finalmente tomando o café-da-manhã.

– Eu vou adorar isso ainda mais, meu amor – Harry responde carinhosamente – E mal posso esperar pra que esse dia chegue...

_Continua... _

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Desculpem o atraso, outra vez! Espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena a espera, ok? É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando da fic, porque eu também estou adorando escrever, tanto que vou ficar com saudade quando acabar... Espero que continuem lendo e comentando! **

**Pra quem deixou review: **

**Smart Angel. Oi! Que bom que vc adorou o cap11, espero que tenha gostado do 12 também! É verdade, Hermione/Rony tem mais adeptos por causa do original, mas Harry/Hermione está ganhando muitos fãs, também com razão, eles ficam perfeitos juntos, né? A fic de SK também tá meio atrasada, mas vai chegar logo, pode aguardar! Valeu pela review e bjks!**

**Fred L. Weasley: Obrigada pela review e pelos parabéns! Bjus! **

**Dana granger: Oi! Tudo bem, não tem problema, o importante é que vc voltou rsrs! Que bom que gostou do flashback e que está curtindo a fic. Espero que continue comentando! Bjus! **

**Paty:Oi! Espero que vc tenha gostado do cap12 também! Obrigada pela review! Bjus! **

Amanda: Oi! Esse flashback foi legal pra esclarecer tudo, né? Decidi colocar tudo junto porque a partir de agora não vai ter mais flashbacks, tudo vai rolar em "tempo real". Bom saber que vc gostou do capítulo, valeu pela review e bjks!

**Feliz Natal antecipado pra todo mundo! **

**Estelar **


	13. Vingança

**Capítulo 13 – Vingança **

Em seus últimos dias de férias em janeiro, Hayley sente-se especialmente feliz; não que esteja tão ansiosa por voltar a Hogwarts, mas porque seus pais estão agora oficialmente juntos e tem planos de se casar muito em breve. Os dois também estão aproveitando ao máximo seu tempo juntos, já que logo terão que se separar quando Harry retornar a Hogwarts; apesar de saber que vão sentir muita falta um do outro, estão felizes porque daqui a poucos meses irão se casar e estão ansiosos por isso. Mas infelizmente, talvez essa felicidade não chegue a se realizar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Se aquela vadia acha que acabou, que eu vou desistir assim tão fácil e deixar que ela fique com Harry bem debaixo do meu nariz e que não vou fazer nada pra impedir... então está muito enganada! Pensei que tivesse ficado livre dela quando sumiu e eu me casei com Harry, mas depois de tanto tempo ela votou pra estragar a minha vida. No começo achei que ele só ficaria com ela por causa da menina, achei que ela fosse a única ligação entre eles, mas foi uma ilusão; ele nunca a esqueceu e ficaria com ela de qualquer jeito, com ou sem a pirralha... Maldita Hermione Granger! Eu a odeio mais do que tudo! Por culpa dela Harry nunca foi meu de verdade, por causa dela ele me abandonou... Enquanto ela viver, eu jamais vou tê-lo de volta... eu preciso fazer com que ela desapareça definitivamente, de uma vez por todas! E felizmente, eu conheço o modo perfeito de fazer isso... _

Gina tem passado os últimos dias inteiramente dedicada a seu plano para tirar Hermione do caminho; assim, depois de uma busca incessante por toda a área sombria da magia que conhecia ,ele finalmente encontrou o que procurava: **_"A poção Soudain Mort, quando ingerida, age de maneira instantânea, levando o indivíduo à morte em poucas horas". _**

Após conseguir todos os ingredientes em diversas lojas suspeitas da Travessa do Tranco, ela se dedicou a preparar a poção, que por ser realmente poderosa, necessitava de cuidados especiais para ficar pronta.

– Finalmente está pronta! – Gina exclama com satisfação quando observa o vapor que se desprende de seu caldeirão adquirir uma coloração escura, num tom quase negro, o que indica que a poção está pronta para ser utilizada – Agora só preciso arranjar um jeito de fazer com que ela beba isso e então vai ser adeus, Hermione Granger, para sempre! – ela anuncia com uma risada enlouquecida – _E o melhor é que logo haverá uma oportunidade única em que fazer isso não será difícil..._ – ela pensa com uma felicidade insana enquanto retira uma parte do conteúdo do caldeirão e guarda em um pequeno frasco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na noite do domingo que antecede o reinício do ano em Hogwarts, há uma feliz reunião na casa dos Weasley para comemorar o noivado de Harry e Hermione.

– Sua mãe foi muito gentil em nos receber aqui hoje, Rony...

– Ela ainda está meio triste por causa da Gina, mas não pode evitar estar feliz por vocês. Sabe como ela sempre gostou de você e do Harry como se fossem da família, Hermione...

– É, eu sei. E estou muito grata por isso – Hermione comenta animada por ver que tudo parece estar indo bem. Tinha estado preocupada, com medo de que acontecesse algo ruim por causa das ameaças que Gina havia feito a Harry, afinal, ela já tinha provado que ela capaz de qualquer coisa quando provocou o acidente de Hayley meses atrás. Mas para o alívio de Hermione, Gina não dava sinal de vida já há algum tempo e isso só podia significar que não pretendia mais interferir na vida deles. Bem, pelo menos era isso que Hermione pensava até a campainha tocar e Fred se surpreender ao abrir a porta.

– Gina! Você por aqui... hoje?

– Por que a surpresa? Tem algum problema? – ela pergunta "autoconvidando-se" a entrar.

– Não, nada. Só não esperávamos que você viesse, afinal, você e o Harry foram...

– Não seja bobo, isso já passou! Estou aqui justamente pra provar que já superei isso – ela afirma com aparente convicção.

– Você não deveria estar aqui – Rony diz em voz baixa, aproximando-se dela.

– Eu sei que não, mas quis vir assim mesmo.

– É melhor você ir agora, Gina; pra evitar qualquer problema...

– Eu não vou criar problema nenhum, Rony. Como já disse ao Fred, estou aqui hoje pra provar que tudo já foi esquecido! Será que não podemos nos comportar como adultos?

– Rony, por favor, pare de dificultar as coisas pra sua irmã... – a sra. Weasley intervém, querendo apoiar a filha – Se ela está dizendo que está tudo bem, então nós devemos confiar nela.

– Obrigada, mamãe.

– Está bem, se a senhora quer assim, que seja então, mas Gina, é melhor se comportar... – Rony acrescenta em um ligeiro tom de ameaça.

– Eu vou me comportar muito bem, Rony, não há com o que se preocupar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Eu sinto muito por isso. Não fazia idéia que ela iria aparecer assim, mas a mamãe insistiu que ela ficasse... – Rony se desculpa com Harry e Hermione pela presença indesejável de Gina.

– Tudo bem, Rony, não é culpa sua – Hermione responde tranquilizando-o - Nós também não íamos querer contrariar a sua mãe...

– É verdade. Além do mais, Gina parece estar aceitando numa boa, pelo menos até agora... – Harry concorda observando-a de longe.

– Eu espero que continue assim... – Hermione comenta sentindo-se ligeiramente apreensiva.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pouco tempo depois, para a surpresa de Hermione, Gina vem até ela com um ar aparentemente amigável.

– Quero lhe dar os meus parabéns pelo noivado, Hermione. Sem ressentimentos – ela diz tentando parecer convincente - É verdade que tivemos problemas antes, mas quero que saiba que tudo aquilo já passou.

– Bem... obrigada, Gina – Hermione agradece um tanto desconcertada – É bom saber que está tudo bem.

– Claro, mas ainda assim eu me pergunto se você tem mesmo certeza de que quer se casar com Harry...

– Como assim? Eu o amo e sei que ele sente o mesmo, é claro que tenho certeza!

– Tudo bem, mas talvez os sentimentos dele acabem mudando, você sabe como ele costuma ser indeciso...

– Não sei do que você está falando.

– Não? Pensei que soubesse... no dia em que ele foi em casa buscar os pergaminhos do divórcio, nós ficamos juntos. Foi como relembrar os velhos tempo de uma forma bastante agradável... – Gina afirma cinicamente.

Hermione a encara por um instante antes de responder, confiante e tranqüilamente:

– Não importa o que você diga, sei que está inventando tudo porque é uma mentirosa; sempre foi e continua sendo. E tem mais, ainda que não fosse você que estivesse, se fosse outra pessoa, mesmo assim eu não acreditaria, sabe por quê? Porque eu amo o Harry e confio nele total e plenamente nele, do mesmo jeito que sei que ele confia em mim; por isso, desista. De uma vez por todas.

Gina escuta as palavras de Hermione sentindo sua raiva crescer, mas respira fundo e tenta manter a calma.

– Está bem, eu desisto. Você venceu. Fique com ele e espero que faça bom proveito.

– Você é muito abusada mesmo! Mas quer saber? Não importa; como eu disse antes, nada do que você diga ou faça vai conseguir estragar o que existe entre o Harry e eu; então aceite isso e desista, de verdade. Vai ser melhor pra todos nós, inclusive pra você mesma – Hermione afirma com seriedade, colocando um ponto final no assunto e sai, deixando Gina sozinha com seus pensamentos.

– _Você está enganada, querida. Ainda há uma coisa que eu posso fazer ´que vai separar vocês dois definitivamente... e você não perde por esperar... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Você parece estar preocupada com alguma coisa... está tudo bem? – Harry questiona ao notar Hermione um pouco tensa, quando estão a sós no jardim.

– Está tudo bem, é só que... eu estou com um mau pressentimento...

– Como assim?

– Não sei, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... mas não deve ser nada de mais, é bobagem, esqueça... – ela acrescenta rapidamente ao ver a expressão preocupada de Harry.

– É porque Gina está aqui? Ela está aborrecendo você? Porque se for isso eu vou dizer ao Rony pra mandá-la embora...

– Não, não faça isso, deixe ela pra lá. É claro que me aborrece e sei que aborrece você também, mas podemos ignorar isso.

– Sei, o lance de ser superior... Está bem, vamos fingir que ela não está aqui então.

– Acho que é melhor assim.

– Você é incrível, sabia? Eu te amo tanto que nem parece que é real... – Harry diz de um jeito carinhoso, abraçando Hermione pela cintura e trazendo-a para junto dele.

– Eu também te amo... estar com você aqui, agora, é simplesmente perfeito... –ela responde passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

– É sim, é perfeito. Eu estaria totalmente perdido sem você...

– Eu posso dizer a mesma coisa... mas isso não vai acontecer porque vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, não vamos?

– É claro que vamos, eu prometo. Vamos ser você e eu...

– Pra sempre – ela completa com um sorriso antes de beijá-lo.

Ele a abraça mais forte e ambos se entregam a um longo e apaixonado beijo sob o ar cálido da noite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Gina vai até a cozinha com o pretexto de ajudar a mãe, mas na verdade só busca uma oportunidade pra dar continuidade a seu plano.

– Pode deixar, mamãe, eu ajudo a senhora.

– Obrigada, Gina.

Ela prossegue com a tarefa de servir a bebida nas taças e quando a sra. Weasley se distrai por apenas alguns instantes e lhe dá as costas, é tempo suficiente para que ela possa tirar do vestido o pequeno frasco com a poção que havia preparado, abri-lo, despejar seu conteúdo em uma das taças e tornar a guardar o frasco vazio rapidamente. Enquanto sua mãe termina de encher as taças restantes, ela observa discretamente a poção se misturar completamente à bebida, sem deixar qualquer diferença na coloração, tornando assim impossível perceber qualquer alteração. Em seguida, ela põe as taças na bandeja, anotando mentalmente onde está a taça envenenada e segue a mãe até a sala.

Gina sente a ansiedade aumentar à medida que se torna mais próxima a concretização de seu plano; ela entrega as taças de sua bandeja uma a uma aos convidados, fazendo questão de deixar por último a taça destinada a Hermione, para assim poder saborear um pouco mais o momento. Ela entrega a taça de Harry, que a recebe rapidamente e sem olhar diretamente para ela.

– Gina! – a sra. Weasley a chama no instante em que ia pegar a taça de Hermione – Você trouxe todas as taças?

Gina se volta para a mãe, responde que "sim" e torna a pegar a taça. Ela a entrega a Hermione, encarando-a fixamente; Hermione recebe a taça, devolvendo o olhar frio de Gina, que se afasta rapidamente, pegando a última taça da bandeja e ficando ao lado da mãe para presenciar o brinde aos noivos.

– Como o padrinho oficial, eu gostaria de dizer que esse casamento é duplamente especial pra mim... – Rony começa a falar, chamando a atenção de todos – ... porque o meu melhor amigo vai se casar com a minha melhor amiga, e apesar deles terem demorado um pouco pra se entender, finalmente aceitaram a realidade. Acho que todos concordam comigo: é inegável que eles devem ficar juntos, porque só de olhar pra eles dá pra ver que realmente se completam.

Hermione sorri para Harry e ele retribui o sorriso. Nesse momento, Gina os observa e lança sobre Hermione um olhar maldoso.

– Por isso vamos brindar à Hermione e Harry, desejando que eles possam dar um ao outro a felicidade que tanto desejam e merecem – Rony finaliza erguendo sua taça.

– À Hermione e Harry! – os demais acompanham seu gesto.

Após o brinde, no entanto, o momento de animação é bruscamente interrompido.

No instante em que seus lábios tocam a bebida, ela sente o veneno invadir seu corpo: uma dor lancinante, o ar lhe escapa rapidamente e tudo começa a escurecer depressa, até que ela desfalece e cai ao chão, para o espanto de todos.

_Continua... _

* * *

_Oi gente! Dessa vez o capítulo não demorou tanto! Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo! _

_Paty-06: É verdade, é difícil arranjar tempo e nessas duas semanas em tinha umas provas então demorei ainda mais pra postar, mas que bom que você está gostando da estória! Obrigada pela review! Feliz Natal! _

_Mione03: Oi! Que bom que você gostou dos flashbacks do cap11 e do pedido e da "comemoração" do cap12! Achei legal fazer a parte "caliente" mais sentimental dessa vez, fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo. Obrigada pela review e Feliz Natal! _

_Bjks pra todos! _

_Estelar_


	14. Arrependimento

**Capítulo 14 – Arrependimento **

– Será que ninguém tem um pingo de consideração? Como podem nos deixar aqui esperando há tanto tempo, sem nos dar qualquer notícia?

– Molly, querida, tente se acalmar. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora, a não ser esperar...

O sr. Weasley tenta em vão controlar a esposa, que caminha nervosa de um lado a outro no 3º piso do Hospital St.Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, destinado a tratar de envenenamentos causados por poções. Já é quase madrugada e eles tinham estado ali há várias horas, desde que haviam trazido Gina às pressas depois de seu repentino desmaio durante a festa de noivado. Após ter sido examinada pelos Curandeiros e de ter sido diagnosticado o envenenamento, ela havia sido internada e posta imediatamente em observação. Sem ter recebido nenhuma notícia até o momento, o sr. e a sra. Weasley continuam a aguardar ansiosos e aflitos, juntamente com os demais Weasleys e também Harry e Hermione.

– Hermione, eu vou até o Salão de Chá, você quer que eu te traga alguma coisa? – Harry pergunta ficando de pé.

– Não, não precisa, eu vou com você – Hermione responde levantando-se também e o acompanhando.

– Quem iria imaginar que terminaríamos a noite aqui no St. Mungus... – Harry comenta enquanto se dirigem ao 5º andar, onde fica o Salão de Chá.

– É verdade, isso tudo é tão ... chocante... – Hermione concorda pensativa – Apesar de tudo o que houve antes, eu sinto muito por ela...

– Eu também sinto... apesar dela ter tentado matar você...

Hermione encara Harry subitamente, com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

– Você não acha que...

– Acho sim, Hermione. Pra mim está bem claro que a intenção dela era envenenar você, mas de alguma forma, o plano deu errado... felizmente – Harry afirma deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio ao dizer isso.

Hermione medita em silêncio por um instante, imaginando se Harry estaria certo e ela realmente havia estado tão perto da morte essa noite.

– Eu não sei o que pensar, Harry. Sinceramente não sei...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando retornam ao 3º andar, um dos Curandeiros está explicando à família Weasley a situação de Gina.

– Fizemos tudo o que foi possível, mas infelizmente as notícias não são boas. O estado dela é bastante delicado; o veneno que ela ingeriu é muito forte e age rapidamente. Infelizmente ainda não se conhece um antídoto para esse tipo de poção. Nós lhe demos algo como paliativo, mas não sabemos se será eficaz, por isso agora só nos resta esperar para ver como o organismo dela irá reagir.

A sra. Weasley recomeça a chorar depois de ouvir as palavras do Curandeiro, ao que os demais Weasleys certamente compartilham de seu desolador pensamento: as chances de Gina sobreviver são mínimas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deitada na cama da enfermaria em que está internada, Gina está consciente pela primeira vez desde que ingeriu o veneno; ela fita o vazio e enquanto sente seu corpo se enfraquecer mais e mais a cada minuto, tenta relembrar o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

_Um desastre... um total e completo desastre... Como eu pude fazer uma coisa dessas? Onde estava com a cabeça? Como pude descer tão baixo a ponto de querer matar alguém e pior, planejar tudo pra concretizar isso? Foi por muito pouco que não aconteceu... porque o destino se encarregou de fazer justiça. Eu posso imaginar o que aconteceu... quando ia entregar a bebida envenenada á Hermione, minha mae me chamou e eu me distraí; então, quando me virei para Hermione novamente, fiquei tão ocupada em olhá-la com desprezo que não percebi que estava dando a ela a taça errada. Só me dei conta de que eu havia ficado com a taça envenenada quando já era tarde demais e já tinha bebido a poção; foi o momento mais desesperador da minha vida... mas ao mesmo tempo o mais esclarecedor. Eu finalmente caí na real, finalmente entendi que desperdicei a minha vida inteira tentando atrapalhar a felicidade de outras pessoas... e agora estou recendo exatamente o que fiz por merecer... _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione descansa a cabeça no ombro de Harry quando a sra. Weasley volta á sala de espera, depois de ter ido ver Gina há algum tempo.

– Hermione... Gina quer falar com você... – ela anuncia com a voz chorosa.

– Comigo? A senhora tem certeza? – Hermione pergunta surpresa.

– Sim. Ela diz que está arrependida e que precisa muito que você a escute...

– Está bem, eu vou vê-la então – ela responde levantando-se e indo em direção ao quarto aonde Gina se encontra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Deve estar se perguntando por que eu quis falar com você, não é? – Gina diz acompanhando Hermione com o olhar logo que ela entra na enfermaria.

– Na verdade sim – Hermione responde aproximando da cama de Gina com certo receio. Ao correr o olhar pelo quarto, ela nota que é a única cama ocupada, ou seja, elas estão a sós.

– Eu te chamei aqui porque preciso... do seu perdão, Hermione.

– O quê? – Hermione se surpreende com a afirmação de Gina e, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, a observa com atenção; é a primeira vez que ela parece estar realmente sendo sincera.

– Eu sei que é tarde demais... sei que vou morrer logo, eu sinto isso. Mas não é tarde demais pra me arrepender de ter sido... a pessoa horrível que eu fui todos esses anos, e principalmente agora. Eu planejei matar você... preparei uma poção pra te envenenar... mas no final, eu acabei bebendo o veneno.

A confissão de Gina deixa Hermione perplexa; ainda que Harry tivesse suspeitado disso, ela não acreditava que Gina pudesse ir tão longe.

– A justiça foi feita e eu estou tendo o que mereço...

Gina faz uma pausa e Hermione percebe o quanto ela está abatida; aparentemente até falar está sendo um grande esforço pra ela.

– Eu sinto muito, Hermione, de verdade... por tudo. Pela noite passada e também por tudo o que eu fiz antes... por ter machucado a sua filha e por tê-la tratado mal quando estava na escola... por ter atrapalhado você e o Harry desde o início... Eu sempre fui tão teimosa, sempre tentei afastá-lo de você... embora no fundo soubesse que seria inútil... e agora tudo foi me vão... Mas eu aceito que é o fim... aceito a morte... se puder ter o seu perdão...

Hermione encara Gina por alguns instantes, em silêncio, sentindo-se inegavelmente perturbada com a situação. Harry tinha razão, Gina tinha mesmo tentado matá-la, acabara de confessar; chegou ao extremo de tentar eliminá-la definitivamente... tirá-la de Harry... de Hayley... Isso era cruel demais, terrível demais pra ser esquecido. Mas por outro lado, o arrependimento dela parece verdadeiro, e deve ser mesmo, afinal, ela está à beira da morte, não há dúvidas disso.

– Hermione... você me perdoa?

A voz um tanto vacilante de Gina a desperta de seus pensamentos.

– É uma lista e tanto, não? – Hermione comenta sem responder a pergunta.

– Eu cometi muitos erros... e agora estou pagando por isso... mas não estou triste...

– Não está?

– Não... é apenas justo. Eu passei muito tempo vivendo uma mentira... tentando ser quem não era... querendo o que não me pertencia. Mas agora eu posso enxergar a verdade... e aceitar as coisas como são... só lamento não ter descoberto isso antes...

Gina silencia por um longo momento, em que fecha os olhos e Hermione percebe que há lágrimas em seu rosto.

– Eu perdôo você, Gina. De verdade – ela afirma surpreendendo Gina e inclusive a si mesma. _Dizem que quando se está muito perto da morte é possível rever toda a sua vida, se orgulhar das coisas boas e se arrepender das ruins; acho que é isso que está acontecendo com ela agora..._ – Eu acredito que você está sendo sincera dessa vez por isso... por mim, você está perdoada.

– É sério?

– Pode acreditar.

– Muito obrigada... você é uma boa pessoa, Hermione... Eu desejo que possa ser feliz com Harry e Hayley, sinceramente – Gina diz tentando esboçar um sorriso.

– Obrigada, Gina – Hermione agradece retribuindo o sorriso gentilmente.

– Ele ama você de verdade, sabe? Eu tentei convencê-lo a se afastar de você... dizendo que pra estar com a filha ele não precisava ficar com você... sabe o que ele disse?

– O quê?

– Que realmente não precisava, mas que ele queria ficar com você... porque te amava...

Hermione sente seu carinho por Harry crescer ainda mais depois do que Gina acaba de dizer.

– Eu também o amo... muito.

– Eu sei. Sei que vai fazê-lo muito feliz...

Quando Hermione fica de pé e faz menção de deixar o quarto, Gina a chama novamente.

– Será que você pode pedir ao Harry pra vir aqui? Sei que ele não deve querer me ver, mas... eu gostaria muito de me desculpar com ele também...

– Claro, eu vou pedir a ele pra vir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando Hermione lhe diz que Gina quer vê-lo, Harry reluta um pouco, dizendo que se sente realmente cansado de brigar com ela e que quer evitar mais uma discussão, mas Hermione insiste, assegurando-lhe que Gina não tem intenção de discutir, sequer tem condição alguma pra isso e ele acaba cedendo.

– Entre... – estou feliz que tenha vindo... – Gina se alegra ao vê-lo à porta da enfermaria.

– Hermione me convenceu a vir – ele responde entrando no quarto devagar.

– Você pode sentar se quiser...

– Estou bem de pé, obrigado.

– Harry.. eu sinto muito por todo o mal que causei a você e Hermione... Eu sei que errei muito... mas espero que você possa me perdoar... – ela pede olhando-o com ansiedade.

– Perdoar você? Só pode estar brincando! – ele responde ignorando o olhar dela.

– Você tem todo o direito de me odiar... principalmente depois do que eu fiz essa noite... – ela faz uma pausa e recomeça a chorar – Eu queria que Hermione morresse... por isso tentei envenená-la... – ela confessa com pesar.

– Você não precisava me contar porque eu já imaginava isso. A única pessoa que seria desprezível o bastante pra fazer uma coisa dessas era você – Harry afirma friamente.

– Eu sinto muito, Harry... sinto tanto... – Gina implora derramando muitas lágrimas agora – Se eu pudesse voltar atrás...

– Mas não pode! – Harry a interrompe rispidamente – Como você acha que eu estaria me sentindo se Hermione estivesse no seu lugar agora? Como você acha que Hayley se sentiria?

– Eu sei que isso seria horrível pra você e pra sua filha... mas o que importa é que isso não aconteceu... e a única pessoa que está sofrendo agora sou eu...

– Isso não é verdade. A sua família... os seus pais e os seus irmãos sentem muito por você.

– Eu sei... eu também lamento por isso...

– Deve lamentar mesmo. De qualquer jeito, alguém sempre acaba sofrendo... é o acontece quando se é falsa e manipuladora como você.

– Você não acha que eu já estou sendo castigada o suficiente? – Gina questiona nervosa – Harry, me perdoa... é o meu último pedido... por favor...

Harry a observa com atenção, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Não havia como negar que ela estava perto do fim... muito perto. E por mais que ele estivesse ressentido, ela tinha razão em dizer que o que importava era que ela estava colhendo o que havia plantado e, o mais importante, que Hermione estava bem.

– Hermione me disse que tinha perdoado você... – ele diz num tom de voz menos agressivo do que o que havia usado até agora.

– Sim... ela fez isso...

– Você quis tirar a vida dela e ainda assim, ela foi capaz de perdoar. Bom, se ela fez isso, então... eu também posso.

– Isso quer dizer que você... me perdoa?

– Sim, Gina. Eu perdôo você.

– Obrigada, Harry... – ela diz entre lágrimas, mas dessa vez de alegria e não mais de desespero como antes – Muito obrigada – ela completa segurando a mão esquerda dele. Ele não a afasta, mas ela própria solta sua mão poucos segundos depois.

– Vocês vão se casar logo, não é?

– Vamos sim. Daqui a alguns meses.

– Eu sabia que vocês tinham ficado juntos no casamento do Rony... – Gina diz fazendo mais uma confissão.

– Sabia?

– Sim... e eu deveria ter saído do caminho... desde aquela época, mas... o que eu sentia por você era uma espécie de... obsessão. Por isso passei a vida tentando ganhar o seu amor... Agora sei que era uma batalha perdida... desde o início. Mas eu estou feliz...

– Por quê?

– Porque Hermione merece ter o seu coração. Ela te ama muito... e confia em você... Ontem eu disse a ela que você tinha dormido comigo quando foi buscar os pergaminhos do divórcio... mas ela não acreditou... não duvidou de você nem por um minuto... disse que confiava totalmente em você... e no seu amor por ela...

– Ela disse isso? – Harry pergunta com um leve sorriso. A mais recente mentira que Gina havia contado a Hermione não o deixa irritado; na verdade, saber que Hermione se sente segura sobre os sentimentos dele é reconfortante.

– Disse sim. Harry, eu desejo de coração que vocês sejam felizes juntos... vocês três.

– Obrigado. Nós já somos e vamos ser ainda mais.

– Eu fico feliz, de verdade...

Quando Harry se encaminha para a porta, Gina se despede dele, parecendo serena e tranqüila.

– Adeus, Harry.

– Adeus, Gina – ele responde gentilmente antes de deixar o quarto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta á sala de espera, Harry senta-se ao lado de Hermione.

– Você está bem? – ela pergunta segurando a mão dele.

– Agora estou – ele responde beijando sua testa suavemente.

Não muito tempo depois, o mesmo Curandeiro que havia vindo dar notícias de Gina antes, retorna à sala de espera, dessa vez trazendo uma notícia ainda pior.

– Eu sinto muito, mas o organismo dela não reagiu ao tratamento e seu estado se agravou progressivamente, até piorar muito agora há pouco – ele começa a dizer com certa cautela, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado – Nós tentamos todo o possível, mas como já disse antes, o veneno era muito forte e infelizmente... nós a perdemos – ele termina em voz baixa.

Apesar de já esperarem ouvir essas palavras desde o primeiro diagnóstico, a confirmação da morte de Gina deixa todos arrasados, especialmente o sr. e a sra. Weasley, mas devem sentir algum conforto sabendo que ela partiu em paz, depois de ter se arrependido e recebido perdão pelos erros que cometeu.

**Continua... **

* * *

_**Oi povo! Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu ia matar a Hermione, né? Imagina, coitada dela, do Harry e da Hayley! Já chega de tanto drama! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de como as coisas terminaram pra Gina (Sim, terminaram; ela não vai voltar como fantasma, não se preocupem!). e só mais um esclarecimento básico: ao contrário do que possa parecer por essa fic, quero deixar claro que eu não odeio a Gina; a original, de J. K. Rowling, de jeito nenhum. Na verdade, até acho que ela e o Harry ficam bem juntos; acho que na história oficial, não tem como ser Harry/Hermione, acho muito difícil isso acontecer agora, deve ser Harry/Gina mesmo. Mas nas fanfics a gente costuma escrever aquilo que não tem no original, não é? Então, por isso eu prefiro escrever e ler Harry/Hermione. E nessa fic, eu precisava de uma vilã, tipo drama de novela mexicana... e escolhi a Gina pra esse papel. Enfim, espero que a fic continue agradando até o final. Até lá! **_

_**Smart Angel: A Hayley não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas no próximo com certeza ela vai "dar as caras!" Valeu pela review! Bjks! **_

**_Lílian Granger Potter: Você quase acertou! Mas o que importa é que foi a Gina quem se deu mal, né? Obrigada pela review! Bjs!_**

**_Cecília Granger Potter: Acertou em cheio! Parabéns! Ovrigada por essa review e também por ter comentaado a minha nova fic de HP, beijos! _**

**_Mione03: Oi! Realmente a Gina trocou as taças, mas agora ela vai deixar todo mundo em paz de uma por todas! Como eu disse antes, ela não vai voltar como fantasma rsrs! Obrigada pela review e até o capítulo final! Bjks! _**

**_Estelar _**

****


	15. Laços eternos

_**Capítulo 15 – Laços eternos **_

Faz um belíssimo dia de verão. É o 1º domingo de julho e, apesar do semestre já ter sido encerrado há algumas semanas, Hogwarts não está silenciosa e praticamente deserta como de costume, já que hoje não é um dia qualquer. Vários meses se passaram desde o trágico incidente com Gina Weasley mas, assim como o frio do inverno se foi com a chegada do verão, as lembranças tristes dão lugar á esperança e à alegria de um feliz acontecimento: o casamento de Harry e Hermione.

Ao entardecer, o tom laranja-avermelhado do céu com a aproximação do pôr-do-sol confere um aspecto ainda mais bonito aos jardins, que foram cuidadosamente preparados para a ocasião: dezenas de cadeiras foram dispostas em fileiras às margens do lago, deixando um caminho no centro, por onde muito em breve Hermione seguirá rumo ao altar improvisado, aonde ela e Harry trocarão seus votos de amor eterno.

Enquanto os convidados se acomodam nos jardins, Hermione está em uma das salas de aula, que agora está lhe servindo como "camarim", dando os últimos retoques em sua "produção".

– Você está linda, mamãe! – Hayley elogia ao vê-la admirar sua imagem em um grande espelho: o vestido cor de champanhe, longo, estilo sereia, tomara-que-caia, com bordados em linhas finas e suaves por toda a sua extensão; o cabelo adornado com o véu até os ombros e uma bela tiara prateada; os sapatos finos da mesma cor e a maquiagem leve, realçando a beleza de seu rosto. Todo o conjunto está realmente impecável.

– Obrigada, querida.Você também está muito linda, uma verdadeira princesinha...

– Obrigada. Ah, mamãe…

– Sim, meu amor?

– Agora que você e o papai vão se casar, eu queria saber uma coisa...

– Que coisa?

– Eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho?

Hermione fica um pouco desconcertada com a pergunta de Hayley e demora um pouco para responder.

– Hayley... a verdade é que seu pai e eu não conversamos sobre isso, pelo menos não ainda. Então...

– Então... isso quer dizer não? – Hayley pergunta parecendo desapontada.

– Não, só quer dizer que ainda não sabemos. Pode ser que esteja nos nossos planos futuros, quem sabe? Tudo pode acontecer, não é mesmo?

– É verdade...

– Você ia gostar de ganhar um irmãozinho?

– Ia sim, seria bem legal! Você não acha, mamãe?

– Acho sim, Hayley, é claro que sim...

– O papai também ia achar legal, não ia?

– Eu imagino que sim... Bem, mas agora nós temos que ir, não queremos deixar seu pai esperando... – Hermione diz dando uma última olhada no espelho antes de apanhar seu buquê de lírios brancos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma suave brisa passa pelos jardins quando Hayley começa a seguir em direção ao altar; Harry a observa com carinho ao vê-la sorridente, usando um vestido curto, em um leve tom dourado, distribuindo pelo caminho as pétalas de rosas vermelhas que traz em uma pequena cesta. Poucos instantes depois, Hermione também chega aos jardins e começa a caminhar lentamente até Harry, enquanto todos os olhares se voltam para ela.

– _Ela está tão linda... simplesmente perfeita..._ – ele pensa quando ela sorri pra ele, retribuindo o sorriso. Então seus olhares se encontram por um instante e ele toma consciência da emoção do momento – _Está acontecendo... depois de tanto tempo longe, de tantas saudades e desejo contido, finalmente é real. Hermione está vindo pra mim, dessa vez definitivamente_ – Harry deixa escapar um suspiro quando Hermione chega mais perto de onde ele está – _É incrível pensar que a felicidade da minha vida está somente a alguns passos..._

_**Its undeniable...that we should be together...**_

_**É inegável... que nós devemos ficar juntos...**_

_**Its unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never**_

_**É inacreditável, mas eu dizia que jamais me apaixonaria**_

_**The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,**_

_**Você precisa saber, se já não sabe como eu me sinto.**_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real...**_

_**Deixe-me mostrar agora que eu sou sincero...**_

_**If all things in time, time will reveal...**_

_**Se todas as coisas que o tempo revelará...**_

Hermione aproxima.se mais de Harry, sentindo seu coração acelerar a cada passo: Smoking e sapatos pretos, gravata perfeitamente colocada, cabelos elegantemente arrumados.

– _Nossa, ele está maravilhoso... _– ela pensa olhando-o com atenção – _O meu maior, mais romântico e desejado sonho está se tornando realidade... Ver o Harry parado lá, esperando por mim, com aquele sorriso que me faz estremecer por dentro, é... especial. Nem em sonhos teria sido tão perfeito... _

Ao chegar ao altar, ele lhe oferece a mão e ela aceita gentilmente; ele entrelaça seus dedos aos dela num gesto carinhoso e nesse momento, ela sussurra "eu te amo", ao que ele responde "eu também te amo". Durante a cerimônia, eles se entreolham o tempo todo, algumas vezes de forma desencontrada, até que chega o momento em que lhes são solicitados seus votos matrimoniais.

– Eu te amo... te amei o tempo todo – Hermione começa a dizer ficando de frente para Harry e olhando nos olhos dele – Senti tanto a sua falta... porque ninguém me conhece como você, ninguém pode me fazer sorrir como você me faz... Você é o homem da minha vida, me faz sentir completa. E eu vou passar a vida tentando fazer você se sentir assim... Eu te amo, Harry – ela termina com um sorriso, que Harry retribui instantaneamente. Ele contempla seu rosto por um instante antes de começar a falar.

– Eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar pela minha melhor amiga... mas aconteceu. E foi o melhor que aconteceu na minha vida, porque você é a única que pode me fazer feliz de verdade... – ele faz uma ligeira pausa, percebendo que Hermione está à beira das lágrimas – Todo o tempo em que ficamos afastados, eu sonhava em estar com você de novo e agora... o sonho está se tornando realidade, já não há mais distância entre nós... – ele diz enquanto segura a mão dela – Eu te amo... e vou te amar eternamente, Hermione. Isso eu prometo a você...

_**One...you're like a dream come true...**_

_**Um... você é como um sonho verdadeiro...**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you...**_

_**Dois... só quero estar com você...**_

_**Three...girl its plain to see...that you're the only one for me...**_

_**Três... pois é evidente que você é a única para mim...**_

_**Four...repeat steps one through three...**_

_**Quatro...repita os passos de um a três...**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me...**_

_**Cinco... e você se apaixonará por mim...**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done...then I start back at one**_

_**Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado... voltarei para o primeiro passo**_

Depois desse emocionante momento, do esperado "sim" dos noivos e da troca de alianças, finalmente chega o momento mais aguardado da cerimônia:

– Já pode beijar a noiva...

Harry aproxima seus lábios dos de Hermione e ambos selam sua união com um beijo suave, carinhoso e demorado. Talvez só um pouco mais demorado do que deveria ser...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após a cerimônia, Hermione e Harry seguem de mãos dadas para a entrada do castelo, passando pelas grandes portas de carvalho e atravessando o amplo saguão lajeado até o Salão Principal, inteiramente iluminado por velas e decorado com lírios brancos, as flores preferidas de Hermione; o teto encantado mostra o céu ao anoitecer, com as primeiras estrelas já surgindo, o que faz com que todo o ambiente emane uma aura de puro romantismo; ao invés das mesas das quatro Casas e dos professores, foram colocadas várias mesas redondas menores, onde logo será servido o jantar, mas antes disso, há mais um dos momentos aguardados da noite: a 1ª dança do sr. e da sra. Potter. Então Harry e Hermione se dirigem ao centro do salão para sua primeira dança como casal; após alguns minutos, os demais convidados seguem o exemplo e logo vários casais estão dançando.

_**So incredible...the way things work themselves out...**_

_**É incrível como as coisas acontecem...**_

_**And all emotional, once you know that it's all about babe...**_

_**É tudo emocional, quando você descobre do que se trata...**_

_**And undesirable...for us to be apart...**_

_**E indesejável que nós fiquemos separados...**_

_**Never would of made it very far...**_

_**Eu jamais teria ido muito longe...**_

_**Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart**_

_**Pois você sabe que tem as chaves do meu coração...**_

– Dá pra creditar que depois de tanto tempo eu não tenha aprendido a dançar de um jeito decente? – Harry comenta com bom humor enquanto conduz Hermione ao som de uma música lenta e romântica.

– Por mim tudo bem. Eu não me importo com isso, já que você é muito bom em outras... atividades – Hermione responde sublinhando a última palavra, querendo deixar claro para Harry a que ela se refere.

– Muito bom? – ele pergunta com um sorriso travesso.

– Exageradamente bom – ela responde também sorrindo.

– Obrigado, querida. E saiba que você também é... exageradamente boa.

– Mesmo? Obrigada, é bom saber... – ela diz recostando a cabeça no peito dele.

Alguns instantes de silêncio depois, já na próxima música, Hermione resolve testar a memória de Harry: 

– Você lembra do nosso primeiro beijo? – ela pergunta de repente.

– Claro, durou tanto tempo que é até um milagre que ninguém tenha gritado "podem parar, já chega, não temos a noite toda!" ... – ele responde com um ar descontraído.

– É verdade – Hermione afirma surpresa com a resposta dele – Mas eu quis dizer...

– Você quis dizer o primeiro de todos... – ele a interrompe gentilmente – ... que foi há quase treze anos, na festa de casamento do Rony, quando nós estávamos dançando, logo depois que você disse que queria se apaixonar por mim e eu te disse que pensava em nós dois juntos? É claro que lembro, Hermione. Só estava brincando com você...

– Ah, que bom! – ela exclama parecendo estar emocionada por ele lembrar de tudo com detalhes – Sabe, eu estava lembrando porque... como você disse, aconteceu desse jeito, quando estávamos dançando, como agora... Parece muito familiar, não é?

– Parece sim, mas a diferença é que naquela noite, nós queríamos ficar juntos apenas por alguns momentos, por uma noite talvez... – Harry afirma em um tom mais sério – Mas hoje nós queremos um ao outro pela vida inteira...

Hermione escuta as palavras carinhosas dele e em seguida o beija suavemente.

– Você não poderia estar mais certo, meu amor. Eu quero estar ao seu lado pra sempre...

_**One...you're like a dream come true...**_

_**Um... você é como um sonho verdadeiro...**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you...**_

_**Dois... só quero estar com você...**_

_**Three... girl its plain to see...that you're the only one for me...**_

_**Três... pois é evidente que você é a única para mim...**_

_**Four...repeat steps one through three...**_

_**Quatro... repita os passos de um a três...**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me...**_

_**Cinco... e você se apaixonará por mim...**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done...then I start back at one**_

_**Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado... voltarei para o primeiro passo**_

Com o decorrer da noite, Hermione e Harry não têm muito tempo para ficar sozinhos, entre o jantar, os brindes, partir o bolo, jogar o buquê, além de receber os parabéns de seus amigos e familiares. Por isso, mais tarde, eles dão um jeito de passar despercebidos e deixam o salão, passam pelo saguão de entrada e "fogem" para os jardins.

– Vem aqui, quero que veja uma coisa... – Hermione puxa Harry pela mão, levando-o até as margens do lago, onde é possível ver o reflexo da lua cheia, claramente refletido em suas águas calmas – É lindo, não é?

– É sim. É um cenário perfeito... – ele responde observando a bela paisagem.

– É perfeito pra fazer isso... – Hermione completa passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry e começando a beijá-lo ardentemente. Ele a envolve em seus braços e corresponde ao beijo, aprofundando-o e tornando-o ainda mais intenso.

Alguns minutos e vários beijos apaixonados depois, eles se separam, ligeiramente ofegantes.

– Não tivemos muito tempo á sós hoje, então... – Hermione se explica sorrindo meio sem jeito.

– Valeu a pena esperar – Harry confessa ficando de mãos dadas com ela – E não estou falando só de hoje. Valeu a pena esperar o tempo todo só pra estar ao seu lado agora...

– Ah, Harry... eu te amo – ela diz apoiando a cabeça no peito dele-

– Eu também te amo, Hermione. Amo demais...

_**Say farewell to the dark night...**_

_**Diga adeus à escuridão da noite..**_

_**I see the coming of the sun...**_

_**Eu vejo o raiar do sol...**_

_**I feel like a little child..whose life has just begun...**_

_**Sinto-me como uma criança cuja vida está começando...**_

_**You came and breathed new life,**_

_**Você chegou e trouxe uma vida nova...**_

_**Into this lonely heart of mine...**_

_**Para este coração solitário...**_

_**You threw out the life line...just in the nick of time**_

_**Você me salvou bem na hora exata...**_

– Harry... – ela o chama enquanto sente uma de suas mãos acariciando seus cabelos.

– Sim, meu amor?

– Hoje mais cedo, Hayley me fez uma pergunta interessante...

– Que pergunta?

– Ela quer saber se vai ganhar um irmãozinho...

– É mesmo? E o que você respondeu? – Harry pergunta com um sorriso.

– Eu disse a ela que ainda não tinha conversado com você sobre esse assunto. Então... o que você acha? – Hermione questiona um pouco hesitante.

– Eu acho que seria ótimo se isso acontecesse – Harry responde tocando levemente o rosto de Hermione, fazendo-a olhar de frente para ele – Eu ficaria muito feliz... – ele acrescenta sorrindo ternamente para ela.

– Verdade? É muito bom saber disso... Eu também ficaria muito feliz se acontecesse... – ela confessa retribuindo o sorriso dele – Bem, é uma possibilidade, não é? Afinal, foi assim que nós começamos...

– É verdade. Então até que faz sentido voltar ao começo... – Harry comenta divertido.

Eles se entreolham por um instante e Hermione dá um beijo rápido em Harry.

– Por falar em voltar, acho que é melhor voltarmos lá pra dentro antes que alguém dê por nossa falta...

– É mesmo. Vamos, senão vão achar que fugimos antes da hora...

_**One...you're like a dream come true...**_

_**Um... você é como um sonho verdadeiro...**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you...**_

_**Dois... só quero estar com você...**_

_**Three... girl its plain to see...that you're the only one for me...**_

_**Três... pois é evidente que você é a única para mim...**_

_**Four...repeat steps one through three...**_

_**Quatro... repita os passos de um a três...**_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me...**_

_**Cinco... e você se apaixonará por mim...**_

_**If ever I believe my work is done...then I start back at one** _

_**Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado... voltarei para o primeiro passo.**_

Eles caminham de volta ao castelo, de mãos dadas e fazendo planos para o futuro. É interessante como o que era para ser apenas uma noite de prazer e que deveria ter ficado no passado, acabou se transformando em algo tão forte, unindo um ao outro para sempre por laços eternos.

**_Fim _**

* * *

_Oi gente! A música desse capítulo foi __Back At One, de Brian McKnight. _Finalmente o último capítulo! Foi puro mel, mas tinha que ser, afinal, é o "happy end", né? Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada a todos que leram, especialmente Mione03, Smart-Angel, Samy, Paty, Cecília Granger Potter, LíLian Granger Potter, Amanda, Dana Granger, Fred L. Weasley, Vanii, Tata-pipoka, Thaís Black, Naj, Fafa.lily, Daniela Alex, Ana, Lukas, Amanda Campos, Murilo Black, Jessy e RyokoGranger. Valeu mesmo pelas reviews! Não deixem de ler o epílogo, que eu vou postar daqui a mais uns dias, ok? 

_Beijos pra todos! _

_Estelar_


	16. Epílogo: Boas notícias

**Capítulo 16 – Epílogo: Boas notícias**

– Obrigada pela ajuda, Hermione.

– Não há de quê, profª McGonagall. É um prazer poder ajudar – Hermione responde preparando-se para deixar o escritório da diretora – Eu estou muito feliz por estar aqui...

– Também estamos felizes por tê-la aqui, querida – McGonagall afirma com um sorriso amável – Eu não poderia imaginar ninguém que pudesse me substituir melhor...

Quase um ano se passou desde que Hermione se tornou a "sra. Potter" e sua vida não poderia estar melhor, principalmente depois que aceitou o cargo de professora de Transfiguração, que lhe foi gentilmente oferecido pela profª McGonagall, e está de volta a Hogwarts após tanto tempo afastada. Ela e Harry, que agora é o diretor da Grifinória, se mudaram de Nova York com Hayley e, quando não estão em Hogwarts, moram em uma casa grande na Escócia, com um belo jardim e vista para as montanhas.

Harry também não consegue esconder sua felicidade por ter Hermione tão perto durante o ano todo; depois de tanto tempo longe, agora não faltam oportunidades para ficarem juntos. É pensando nisso que ele vai á procura dela após o jantar, na biblioteca; ao chegar lá, ele a vê de pé próxima a uma das estantes da seção reservada.

– _É claro que está aqui... onde mais estaria? Ela não larga os livros de jeito nenhum. Mas se não fosse assim, não seria Hermione..._ – Harry pensa consigo mesmo enquanto a observa, tão entretida na consulta de um dos livros que não percebe a aproximação dele – Professora Potter...!

Hermione ergue o olhar do livro quando escuta alguém chamá-la. Consciente de que estava sozinha na biblioteca, ela fica agradavelmente surpresa ao ver Harry caminhando até ela.

– Oi, meu amor – ela responde com um sorriso.

– Não devia ficar estudando até essa hora... – ele a repreende carinhosamente, abraçando-a por trás.

– Eu fiquei afastada por muito tempo e agora preciso estar atualizada... – ela explica guardando o livro na prateleira – Ma já está tarde e estou feliz que tenha vindo me buscar... – ela acrescenta virando-se para abraçá-lo também, porque se há algo que Hermione adora mais do que os livros, são os beijos de Harry...

Vários beijos apaixonados depois, eles se separam, sorrindo bobamente.

– Não devíamos estar fazendo isso aqui... – Hermione protesta sem muita convicção.

– Não, mas acontece que nós nunca ligamos muito pra regras, não é mesmo?

– Correção: você nunca ligou muito pra regras, eu sempre me deixei levar...

– É, pensando bem, até que você tem razão... – Harry concorda pensativo.

– Vamos indo agora? – Hermione o chama, puxando-o pela mão, mas ele não se move.

– Acho que podemos ficar mais um pouco...

– Mas as chamas dos archotes vão se apagar daqui a pouco...

– E daí?

– Como "e daí"? O que nós vamos ficar fazendo aqui no escuro?

– Não me diga que não está tendo nenhuma idéia, Hermione... – Harry responde com um sorriso bastante sugestivo.

– Harry... você não pode estar falando sério... – Hermione diz incrédula, porém retribuindo o sorriso.

– Ah, eu estou sim, meu bem. Muito sério.

– Você ficou maluco? E se alguém aparecer e...

– Ninguém vem aqui a essa hora, Hermione! Estamos seguros, acredite... – Harry interrompe, abraçando Hermione e mantendo-a "presa" no espaço entre ele e a estante mais próxima.

– Estamos nos comportando como dois adolescentes... – ela comenta apoiando as duas mãos no peito dele.

– Exatamente. Não importa quanto tempo passe, você sempre será a minha garota... – ele diz sorrindo agora de um jeito doce e gentil.

Hermione aprecia com carinho a confissão de Harry, beijando-o demorada e calorosamente. Aceitando esse gesto como um "sim", Harry enlaça a cintura dela, sem deixar mais nenhum espaço entre eles. Ela sente a respiração quente dele em seu ouvido e passa os braços em volta do seu pescoço, suspirando levemente.

Segundos depois, as chamas dos archotes se apagam e a ausência da claridade faz com que a paixão e o desejo entre eles se intensifiquem ainda mais.

– _Harry… eu não resisto a você... _

– _Eu consigo... abalar os seus limites, querida? _

– _Ah, Potter... você sabe que abala mesmo… _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algumas semanas depois, com o final de junho, chega ao fim mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts e Hermione está ansiosa por voltar para casa. Tinha sido um ótimo ano e era muito bom estar novamente na escola, mas sem dúvida alguma, a perspectiva de voltar pra casa com Harry e Hayley lhe parece restauradora, sobretudo agora; as férias vêm bem a calhar nesse momento da sua vida...

– Hermione... você está bem? – Harry pergunta durante o banquete e encerramento.

– Estou sim, Harry.

– Tem certeza? É que você mal tocou na comida... – Harry insiste, prestando atenção ao prato de Hermione, praticamente intacto.

– Claro, é só que... não estou com muita fome, só isso.

– Mas não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Há dias você não come direito e tem estado cansada e indisposta, mas sempre que eu pergunto você diz que está tudo bem. Eu estou preocupado com você, Hermione...

– Harry, não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem – Hermione responde segurando a mão de Harry sobre a mesa – Não é nada de mais, meu amor, está tudo bem. De verdade... – ela completa sorrindo para ele de um jeito meigo.

– Certo, querida, se você está dizendo que está tudo bem, então... eu acredito – Harry concorda dando um beijo rápido nela, ainda que não esteja totalmente convencido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já de volta em casa, Harry continua preocupado com o aparente mal estar de Hermione, mas ela insiste que está tudo bem, sem no entanto justificar o porquê de estar se sentindo assim, até que, na primeira noite que passam em casa, depois do jantar, quando Harry está sentado sozinho na varanda, com um ar pensativo, ela chega e senta-se junto a ele.

– Oi.

– Oi. Hayley já dormiu?

– Já sim. Nem dá pra acreditar que ela já vai começar o 3º ano em Hogwarts, não é?

– É, ela está crescendo depressa.

– Está mesmo... Harry, eu preciso contar uma coisa...

– Está bem – Harry responde voltando-se para ela – Pode dize, estou ouvindo – ele diz ao notar que ela hesita.

– Bem, é que... há uma razão pra o que eu tenho sentido nas últimas semanas... – ela começa a dizer e ele sem perceber senta-se mais reto e a observa com certa apreensão – Eu não contei antes porque queria esperar até ter certeza...

– E agora você já tem certeza? – ele questiona ansioso.

– Sim, tenho – ela responde sorrindo pela primeira vez desde o início da conversa – Harry... você vai ser papai, de novo. E dessa vez, é o primeiro a saber...

Harry escuta as palavras de Hermione como se estivesse sonhando; a última vez que havia ouvido algo assim, seu mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo, mas agora, o momento não poderia ser mais perfeito...

– Verdade? É sério mesmo? – ele pergunta sentindo sua emoção crescer.

– É sim, Harry. Nós vamos ter um bebê... – Hermione responde ainda sorrindo.

Ele a envolve em seus braços em um abraço carinhoso.

– Isso é fantástico, o máximo, é... perfeito! Eu te amo tanto...

– Eu também te amo... isso é tão maravilhoso... É como um presente de um ano de casamento!

– É mesmo. E é o melhor presente de todos... Obrigado – Harry diz dando um suave beijo em Hermione.

– Obrigada a você – ela responde retribuindo o beijo – Desculpe ter deixado você preocupado, mas eu queria ter certeza, podia ser um alarme falso...

– Tudo bem querida. Felizmente não era...

– Felizmente. Eu estou muito, muito feliz, Harry...

– Eu também estou, meu bem. Imensamente feliz. Aposto que Hayley vai gostar muito da notícia...

– Ah, vai sim, com certeza! Ela estava ansiosa por isso...

– Já dá pra sentir ele mexer? – Harry pergunta tocando levemente a barriga de Hermione.

– Não, ainda não; só daqui a algumas semanas... – ela responde pousando sua mão sobre a dele – Você acha que é "ele"?

– Não sei, mas já temos a Hayley então... ia ser legal ter um de cada, não é?

– É, seria sim.

– Você tem idéia de quando foi?

– Quando foi?

– É, quando aconteceu...

– Bem, eu imagino... lembra aquela noite na biblioteca?

– Você acha?

– Acho que sim.

– Interessante... Então, independente de ser menino ou menina, já sabemos que vai ser inteligente como você...

– Por que foi concebido na biblioteca?

– Talvez. Mas o que importa é que nós vamos amá-lo muito...

– Nós já amamos, Harry. Já o amamos desde agora...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como era esperado, Hayley adorou saber que finalmente vai ganhar um irmãozinho e ficou ainda mais ansiosa para descobrir se será menino ou menina. Com o passar do tempo, Hermione e Harry receberam muitos "parabéns", à medida que a notícia se espalhou em Hogwarts e, apesar da profº McGonagall ter insistido que não era necessário, Hermione decidiu continuar trabalhando até o final do 8º mês de gravidez, alegando que estava grávida e não doente e que se sentia suficientemente bem para continuar a assumir suas tarefas, mas ao chegar ao 9º mês, tanto Harry quanto a profº McGonagall a "obrigaram" a voltar para casa e repousar. Assim, ainda que a contragosto, Hermione passou seu último mês de gestação na casa de seus pais, com Harry dando uma "escapadinha" sempre que podia para ir vê-la. Assim, na primeira semana de março, ele deixa Hogwarts para passar o fim de semana com a esposa.

– Agora falta muito pouco... – Hermione comenta antes de dormir no sábado à noite.

– É mesmo. Eu mal posso esperar... Boa noite nenê... – Harry diz acariciando sua barriga – Boa noite, querida – ele acrescenta beijando seus lábios com suavidade.

– Boa noite, meu amor... – ela responde deixando-se envolver pelos braços de Harry – Durma bem...

– Você também... – Harry abraça Hermione e rapidamente mergulha em um sono profundo.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã de domingo, no entanto, ele acorda precipitadamente, ouvindo a voz de Hermione a chamá-lo.

– Harry... acorde, querido... está na hora...

– Hã...? Na hora? Não, Hermione, ainda é cedo... – ele responde ainda sonolento.

– Harry...

– Só mais cinco minutos...

– Harry, o bebê vai nascer...

– O quê? – Harry finalmente desperta por completo e se senta na cama sobressaltado, encarando Hermione, já de pé a seu lado – Agora?

– Não, Harry, no ano que vem! É claro que é agora! – Hermione responde impaciente.

– Certo, certo – ele se levanta depressa – Eu vou... pegar o carro e então nós vamos pro...

– Hospital? – ela sugere diante da aparente indecisão dele.

– É, isso mesmo – ele confirma, sentindo-se repentinamente nervoso.

– Não é melhor trocar de roupa antes? Você ainda está de pijama...

– Boa idéia, só vai levar um minuto...

De fato, menos de um minuto depois, Hermione e Harry já estão a caminho do hospital.

– Parece que ainda temos um tempinho afinal, não é? – Harry comenta sentado ao lado da cama em que está Hermione, depois de terem ouvida da obstetra que o parto ainda poderia demorar m pouco.

– É, parece que sim... – ela responde ligeiramente nervosa.

– Mas você já sabia, não é? Afinal, já passou por isso antes...

– Na verdade não.

– Como não? E a Hayley?

– Hayley nasceu de cesariana; foi tudo planejado... rápido... e eu não tive que passar por nada disso! – Hermione exclama quase gritando ao sentir uma contração particularmente forte.

Harry segura a mão dela e beija sua testa carinhosamente.

– Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe...

– Eu sei – ela responde depois de respirar profundamente – Estou feliz que esteja aqui comigo...

– Eu também estou, meu amor...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um bom tempo depois, a obstetra volta a examinar Hermione e lhe diz que está na hora do bebê nascer. Ao ouvir isso, Hermione dirige seu olhar a Harry e confessa com a voz trêmula:

– Harry, eu estou com medo...

– Não precisa ter medo, querida. Tudo vai ficar bem... – ele diz tentando tranqüilizá-la.

– Não me deixa sozinha, por favor... – ela pede entre lágrimas.

– Eu não vou deixar, vou ficar com você o tempo todo... eu prometo – ele afirma sorrindo gentilmente.

– De verdade?

– De verdade – Harry responde segurando a mão de Hermione, num gesto de apoio e carinho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não muito depois, Hermione e Harry finalmente conhecem seu filho.

– Ele é tão lindo...

– É sim, ele é perfeito... – Harry admira emocionado o bebê nos braços de Hermione.

– Ele já tem nome? – uma das enfermeiras pergunta aos dois.

– Tem sim: Sirius – Hermione responde olhando para Harry e sorrindo. Ele sorri de volta e a beija docemente. Tinham decidido dar o nome de Sirius ao bebê poucos meses atrás, logo que souberam que seria um menino; Hermione foi quem sugeriu o nome, o que deixou Harry muito emocionado, mas não mais do que está agora, depois de ter visto filho nascer...

No dia seguinte, Harry vai a Hogwarts e consegue a permissão da profª McGonagall para que Hayley possa ir ao hospital visitar a mãe e conhecer o irmão.

– Não pode ficar muito tempo, Hayley, lembre que é uma visita rápida.

– Mas eu não posso ficar só hoje, papai?

– Não, você tem que voltar pra escola. Além disso, sua mãe precisa descansar...

– Eu sei... Mas como ele é, papai? – Hayley pergunta curiosa, enquanto segue Harry a caminho do quarto de Hermione.

– Ah, ele é... incrível! – Harry responde orgulhoso.

– E se parece mais com você ou com a mamãe?

– É difícil dizer agora, mas acho que ele se parece mais com a sua mãe... principalmente os olhos... ao contrário de você...

– É justo, não é?

– É sim...

Quando entram no quarto, encontram Hermione sentada na cama, com Sirius em seu colo.

– Oi, mamãe! Você está bem? – Hayley pergunta aproximando-se da cama.

– Estou ótima, querida – Hermione responde com um largo sorriso – Diga olá pra o seu irmãozinho...

– Oi, Sirius. Eu sou a Hayley, sua irmã mais velha... – ela chega mais perto e segura a mão do bebê – Ah, ele é tão fofo! – ela exclama olhando com carinho para o nenê.

Tal como Harry havia lhe dito, Sirius tem mais traços em comum com Hermione, principalmente pelos olhos castanhos, apesar de ter os cabelos num tom mais escuro.

– Eu posso segurar ele, mamãe?

– Pode, mas com cuidado...

Harry senta na cama do outro lado de Hermione e segura mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela, enquanto ambos apreciam Hayley pegar Sirius no colo.

– Ele é mesmo uma gracinha...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns dias depois, Hayley já voltou a Hogwatrs, mas Harry ainda está de licença, passando um tempo em casa com Hermione e o bebê. Na madrugada de sábado para domingo, Hermione acorda e não sente o calor de Harry ao seu lado; ela se vira para o outro lado e comprova a ausência dele. Então ela se levanta, veste seu robe e sai do quarto.

– Harry? – ela o chama, mas logo vê uma luz acesa no quarto de Sirius.

Quando chega à porta do quarto, Hermione vê Harry de pé, próximo à janela, com Sirius no colo.

– Tudo bem, papai está aqui, garotão... – ele diz com carinho, aconchegando o bebê em seu colo.

Hermione fica alguns instantes parada na porta, em silêncio, admirando a cena. _Harry está realmente curtindo a paternidade... E não é pra menos, afinal, é a primeira vez que ele está fazendo isso integralmente... isso não podia me deixar mais feliz... _

– Oi – Hermione diz baixinho, aproximando-se dele.

– Oi – ele responde no mesmo tom – Eu não quis te acordar...

– Obrigada. Ele gosta mesmo do seu colo, não é? – ela comenta ao ver Sirius repousar calmamente nos braços de Harry.

– É, parece que sim... O que foi, meu bem? – Harry pergunta confuso ao notar que Hermione parece estar à beira das lágrimas.

– Nada.

– Como nada? Você está chorando!

– Não se preocupe, são lágrimas de felicidade.

– Verdade?

– Sim. É que ver você assim com o Sirius é... maravilhoso – Hermione responde sorrindo agora.

– Pra mim também é, Hermione. Você nem imagina o quanto... – Harry confessa com emoção na voz.

– Bem, essa é uma experiência que nós podemos repetir... – Hermione sugere fazendo carinho no bebê.

– Está falando sério?

– É uma possibilidade, não?

– Claro, se continuarmos praticando... – Harry responde com um sorriso sugestivo. Hermione retribui o sorriso e pega Sirius gentilmente dos braços de Harry, colocando-o no berço.

– Eu te amo... – ela diz enlaçando o pescoço de Harry e beijando seus lábios quando estão de volta ao quarto.

– Eu também te amo – ele corresponde ao beijo e a abraça – Você, Hayley e Sirius são o meu sonho realizado...

– Boa noite, meu amor... – Hermione se despede apagando a luz e deitando-se na cama.

– Boa noite... Ah, querida...

– Sim?

– Eu falei sério sobre continuarmos "praticando"... – ele diz envolvendo-a em um caloroso abraço.

– É bom saber – Hermione responde aconchegando-se mais nos braços de Harry – Mas Sirius pode acordar outra vez...

– Tudo bem, Hermione. Agora nós temos todo o tempo do mundo...

* * *

N/A: Muito obrigada a todo mundo pelos comentários e também pela paciência! Espero que tenham gostado do epílogo!

Beijos e até a próxima fic!

Estelar


End file.
